Homeless
by Resiliency6
Summary: Francis est un étudiant en commerce issu d'une famille riche, Ivan un sans-abri russe venu se réfugier en France pour trouver du travail. Tous les deux se rencontrent et ça fait des étincelles. Mais ce n'est pas toujours aussi évident que cela...
1. La galerie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit encore les disclaimers, mais enfin... Voici une fic à chapitre, un petit France x Russie, dont paraîtra un chapitre par semaine, en général le dimanche soir, voir le lundi soir si j'ai du retard. Je compte essayer sincèrement de garder ce délai de post. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de m'incendier. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre fera cette fic, mais je verrais bien.**

 **Francis peut paraître un peu OOC, car cette fic est adapté d'une de mes œuvres précédentes dont le personnage principal, incarné ici par Francis, possède un caractère assez éloigné. Pour le début, il sera comme ça, mais je compte lui faire retrouver son vrai caractère à mesure de la fic... J'espère !**

 **C'est aussi pour défendre une cause, celle des sans-abris, que j'écris en premier lieu. Peut-être que nous devrions tous un peu penser à eux en ces périodes de froid. Un regard, un sourire, un bonjour et peut-être... un peu d'argent...**

 **Enfin, assez parlé! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Homeless

Chapitre 1 : La galerie

Il enfonça plus profondément ses mains gantées en fond des poches de son manteau et blottit un peu plus son nez dans son écharpe bleue après qu'un nouveau frisson eut traversé son corps. Il accéléra d'autant plus le pas qu'il sentait le froid commencer à engourdir ses doigts et traverser les mailles de son pantalon pour lui mordre la peau. Le mois de novembre était terriblement froid cette année, après un mois d'octobre plutôt chaud. Vraiment, il n'y avait plus de saisons !

Francis se désola de constater qu'il avait encore un sacré bout de chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir rentrer dans la chaleur de son appartement. Aujourd'hui – car il le fallait bien parfois pour changer – beaucoup de transports en commun étaient en grève dans la capitale, et pour rentrer chez lui, le jeune Parisien était forcé de marcher. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il fasse affreusement froid aujourd'hui pour couronner le tout.

La nuit était déjà tombée, l'hiver approchant, et Francis hésita à couper par une petite galerie commerciale pour éviter d'atteindre la rue parallèle par un long détour. Il réfléchit brièvement avant de passer sous l'arche où le froid persistait, mais protégeait au moins du vent. Beaucoup de magasins avaient déjà fermé. Seuls quelques rares d'entre eux persistaient à vouloir attirer les potentiels clients pressés de trouver refuge dans un endroit chaud. Francis put se rendre compte de la proximité avec Noël lorsqu'il aperçut toutes les guirlandes et les décors enneigés mis en scène dans les devantures des boutiques. Mais les décorations ne furent pas les seules à attirer l'attention du jeune Parisien. En effet, l'homme recroquevillé sur lui-même non loin d'une vitrine d'un magasin en rénovation, à peine vêtu d'une veste légère pour la saison, d'un bonnet rapiécé et de gants troués attira le regard de Francis vers lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta alors de marcher pour l'observer de loin. Il se sentit mal pour lui il détestait voir la misère d'autrui alors que lui était si bien fourni. Il tourna son regard vers la vitrine à côté de lui, dans laquelle il pouvait voir son reflet lui avait un long manteau d'hiver qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, une écharpe polaire, des gants et un bonnet en laine, de hautes bottes fourrées, et il avait encore froid. Alors cet homme…

Un dernier regard au sapin de Noël dans la vitrine et aux guirlandes rouges et blanches au-dessus de lui et il sortit son porte-monnaie. Il attrapa un billet au hasard et en sortit un de cinquante euros. Il hésita deux secondes, observa l'homme encore une fois, et plia le billet. Lorsqu'il passa devant l'homme qui semblait dormir, le visage entre ses genoux, il laissa doucement tomber le billet plié en trois dans le gobelet en plastique devant le sans-abri et manqua un sourire plein de compassion que ce dernier ne vit pas avant de repartir. C'est alors qu'il allait franchir l'ouverture qui accédait à la rue qu'il fut interpellé.

\- Attendez ! S'il vous plaît… attendez !

La voix était rauque, enrouée, mais surtout, elle avait un fort accent slave qui fit un drôle d'effet à Francis. Il se retourna alors, et fut grandement surpris de découvrir que l'interpellateur était, en fait, le sans-abri qu'il venait de croiser. Celui-ci était toujours assis, mais éveillé, et tenait à la main le billet toujours plié du bout des doigts.

\- C'est vous… C'est vous qui avez donné pour moi cet argent ?

Il avait un air si empreint d'émotion sur son visage crasseux et barbu que Francis n'osa nier. Il répondit à l'affirmatif sans toutefois insister plus. L'accent de l'inconnu était à couper au couteau et produisait chez le Parisien des impressions malvenues.

\- C'est beaucoup d'argent… Pourquoi autant ? C'est une blague ? C'est fausse monnaie ?

\- De la fausse monnaie ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est du vrai. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? S'étonna Francis.

\- Ah ah ! Gens m'ont fait une blague, quelques jours de ça ! Jeunes qui voulaient piéger et ont donné fausse monnaie à moi !

Le regard du sans-abri s'était fait plus doux alors qu'il rapprocha le bout de papier de lui. Il avait même un petit sourire timide aux lèvres qui détonnait étrangement avec son apparence encrassée. Il regardait le billet avec une grande émotion que Francis pouvait lire même à travers les mèches de cheveux grisâtres de l'autre homme. Il avait l'air si heureux de tenir un objet avec autant de valeur que ses mains en tremblaient – ou peut-être était-ce le froid.

\- Vous… Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes à la rue ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret… Demanda Francis, un peu gêné d'être aussi impeccable à côté d'une personne qui n'avait sans doute pas pu se laver depuis très longtemps.

\- Moi être à rue depuis huit mois. Été pas trop dur, mais quand hiver rude arrive… Ah ! Très dur ! Très froid ! Mais pas pire que en Russie, c'est vrai ! Ah, ça non !

\- Vous êtes Russe ?

\- Da ! J'ai quitté patrie depuis quelques mois et venu en France. Je pensais avoir beaucoup d'argent, trouver métier… Mais être dur même ici…

Puis il releva la tête d'un coup et le Français put l'examiner plus précisément. Quelques mèches de cheveux d'un gris taché tombaient de son bonnet sur son front tandis que sa barbe blonde et broussailleuse était sale et n'avait pas été taillée depuis des lustres. Son visage était blême de maladie sous la crasse des semaines écoulées sans eau. Mais il fut un élément qui capta les yeux de Francis les orbes améthyste qui brillaient de larmes à cause du froid, mais plus encore d'une étincelle de reconnaissance qui frappa le Français en plein cœur. La beauté de ses yeux que le temps et la condition de vie n'avaient pas terni, captiva Francis comme la plus belle récompense possible à son action.

\- Je m'appelle Francis ! Et vous ?

\- Ivan.

Ivan lui sourit, du sourire de ceux que l'on n'oublie jamais.

\- Merci ! Dit-il avec le regard le plus ému que Francis n'eut jamais vu.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, à la même heure, au même endroit devant la même boutique en rénovation, dans la même position, Francis y retrouva le sans-abri. Le jeune étudiant n'avait pas vraiment voulu revenir. En fait, perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas l'avaient guidé d'eux-mêmes et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il reconnut l'endroit. Les mêmes guirlandes lumineuses rouges et blanches au-dessus de sa tête qui scintillaient au plafond, le même sapin de Noël avec ses boules rouges, le même décor enneigé dans la vitrine de la même boutique devant laquelle il s'était arrêté il y a quelque temps. La même situation devant laquelle le Français avait été confronté il n'y a pas si longtemps et qu'il n'avait plus voulu revivre. Pourquoi avait-il était guidé ici alors ?

Il n'avait plus cinquante euros sur lui, à peine deux ou trois billets de cinq qui traînaient dans son porte-monnaie. Il avait dépensé le reste dans la semaine pour pouvoir manger à midi dans son campus. Il avait froid, mais surement pas autant que le sans-abri qui dormait devant lui, recroquevillé contre le mur, la tête sur ses genoux relevés sur le torse. Un sourire soulagé naquit cependant sur les lèvres de Francis Ivan s'était acheté une doudoune avec l'argent qu'il lui avait donné, moins d'une semaine avant. Elle n'était pas très belle, d'un kaki terne, mais elle semblait chaude et rembourrée, de la fausse fourrure ornée sa capuche. Francis était heureux, quelque part – qu'Ivan ait utilisé cet argent pour s'acheter de quoi passer l'hiver plutôt que de l'alcool ou des substances illicites pour créer une chaleur factice. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas très bien le mode de vie de ces personnes, mais il avait souvent vu des sans-abris préférer la gnôle plutôt que des habits chauds. Ivan n'était peut-être pas comme eux.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il était là, quelque peu rassuré de le voir plus chaudement couvert que la dernière fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Aller le voir ? Ou repartir ? Il savait maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus chaud maintenant, alors pourquoi rester. Pour quoi faire ? Lui parler ? Prendre de ses nouvelles ?

Francis se décida donc à rebrousser chemin, pour ne pas avoir à passer devant le sans-abri et risquer de se faire voir. C'était peut-être impoli, mais aller le voir pour dire quoi ?

\- C'est vous ?

La voix rauque qui résonna dans la galerie stoppa l'étudiant dans son geste. Un frisson traversa son corps, comme la première fois. Cette voix était… envoûtante ? Etait-ce cet accent slave si prononcé qui touchait ses nerfs ? Il se retourna et regarda l'homme dans les yeux. Une gêne lui rougit les joues alors qu'il plongeait dans ces orbes violines.

\- Oui. Bonjour. Je suis juste venu voir comment vous alliez.

\- Bien, je crois. Avez vu ? Demanda-t-il en tirant un pan de son manteau. J'ai acheté avec argent de vous.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ! Répondit Francis avec un sourire.

Il ignorait pourquoi, il se sentait tout gêné face à cet homme que la situation rendait mal-à-l'aise, un étrange mélange entre pitié pour le malheur qu'il rencontrait et l'embarras de se montrer devant lui, avec sa propre situation, comme s'il montrait ostensiblement sa richesse en le surplombant ainsi, alors que l'autre était assis au sol, pataugeant dans sa propre misère. C'était étrange, le comportement modeste qu'il abordait devant cet homme, alors que le contraire aurait dû être le schéma de base.

 _Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?_

\- Merci encore ! Murmura le sans-abri, sa voix basse douce comme le miel et éraillée de froid.

\- Je vous en prie. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose ! Je veux dire… ça vous servira toujours plus à vous qu'à moi !

Un courant d'air passa dans la galerie et Francis se mit à grelotter il avait potentiellement oublié le froid durant quelques instants. C'est vrai que lui, en revanche, ne s'était pas correctement habillé pour un jour aussi froid.

\- Pourquoi vous avez aidé moi ?

\- Oh… Par compassion, sans doute !

\- Vous reviendrez me voir ?

La question laissa Francis sans voix. Il voulait le revoir ?

\- Bien sûr !


	2. Sans-abri ?

**Voici le chapitre 2, finit à l'arrache avant d'aller me coucher. Il y peut-être de potentielles fautes, je suis désolée si c'est le cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux quand j'ai relu. J'ai voulu que ce chapitre fasse la même taille que le précédent et c'est le cas. Je vous laisse donc avec la suite de cette fic... pas trop en retard...**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Francie Sprats : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Profite qu'Ivan parle comme ça, bientôt, Francis lui apprendras à parler à peu près correctement. Je fais en sorte que Francis ne soit pas trop OOC, mais comme je l'ai dit dans l'intro du chapitre précédent, il est adapté d'un autre personnages que j'ai crée et dont la personnalité n'est pas exactement la même. **

**Guest : Merci ! **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sans-abri ?

En effet, Francis revint plusieurs fois. Ce n'était jamais bien long, il venait juste s'assurer qu'Ivan – qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi – soit toujours là, et puis, ce dernier lui avait demandé de revenir. Ça ne dérangeait pas tellement l'étudiant de devoir, une ou deux fois par semaine, venir le voir dans cette galerie marchande froide et sans vie. Au moins, Ivan y était à l'abri du vent pour dormir la nuit, même s'il devait quitter les lieux la journée, quand il y avait plus de monde, sous peine de se faire mettre dehors par un commerçant en colère. La journée, il essayait simplement de trouver un autre abri, sous un pont ou dans un tunnel, et faisait la manche dans les rues de forte affluence. Quand la nuit tombait, il retournait dans la galerie pour se protéger.

À mesure que Francis venait le voir, il en apprenait un peu plus sur lui, et l'inverse était aussi vrai. Finalement, ils s'entendaient assez bien. Ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs. Francis ressentit pour lui d'autant plus de compassion quand il apprit qu'il y avait encore quelque temps, Ivan avait été comme lui un étudiant. Mais alors que le Français faisait des études de commerce, Ivan avait fait des études d'art. Ne trouvant pas de métier en Russie, il était venu dans le pays de l'Art par excellence… pour finir à la rue avec un diplôme qui ne valait rien et une situation pire que mauvaise.

L'étudiant avait fini par ne plus être intimidé par le grand Russe, plutôt juste compatissant. Il l'aimait beaucoup au final. Assez étrangement, il ne l'avait jamais vu debout, dès qu'il arrivait, Ivan était déjà recroquevillé dans son coin. C'était comme si le poids du monde était trop lourd à porter pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever. Francis se prit aussi à penser qu'il aimerait bien le découvrir sans toute cette crasse qu'il portait et sa barbe broussailleuse.

Souvent, il lui donnait un peu d'argent pour être sûr qu'il puisse manger pendant quelques jours avant son retour ou qu'il puisse s'acheter quelques fournitures. Ivan n'avait de cesse de le remercier encore et encore pour tout ce que Francis lui offrait et celui-ci répondait que c'était normal.

Ce jour-là alors, Décembre étant déjà arrivé, plus froid et venteux encore que Novembre. Pire encore, une tempête de neige s'était déchaînée ce jour-là sur la ville et plongeait celle-ci dans un brouillard enneigé.

Francis aurait pu rentrer chez lui en métro pour éviter la tempête, mais il ne pensait pas à lui lorsqu'il brava la neige et le vent en courant pour atteindre la galerie marchande. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre Ivan pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien et qu'il soit protégé de la tempête. Il essaya d'omettre le froid terrible qui lui fouettait la peau en même temps que la glace et le vent. Son objectif regagner la galerie en espérant qu'Ivan y soit.

Bientôt, il crut reconnaître la rue de la galerie et s'y dirigea. Il put enfin se mettre à l'abri de la tempête. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé, comme d'habitude, seulement, cela n'empêcha pas le Français de n'y voir personne. La place normalement attitrée d'Ivan était inoccupée et Francis sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Ivan ! Appela-t-il et son cri résonna à travers la galerie vide.

Personne ne lui répondit. Son cœur s'affola. Où était-il ? Et s'il était dans la tempête, dans le froid avec aucune possibilité de se retrouver ou de se réchauffer ?

\- Ivan ! Où es-tu ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la galerie, mais personne ne lui répondit.

\- Mais où est-il ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le silence de l'endroit était seulement troublé par le sifflement du vent passant dans le tunnel et celui qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Les guirlandes rouges et blanches, le sapin décoré et le décor scintillant de paillettes blanches dans la vitrine ne suffirent pas à le rassurer. Ivan n'était pas là, à l'abri de la tempête et Dieu seul savait où il se trouvait à cet instant-même. Dans le froid où dans un endroit chaud ? Peut-être avait-il réussi à s'abriter dans le foyer d'une association pour les sans-abris et qu'il dégustait une soupe chaude. C'était tout ce que Francis espérait, seulement, il pouvait aussi très bien être dehors avec aucun abri où se protégeait et cela terrifiait l'étudiant d'y penser. Il hésitait entre rentrer pour se mettre lui-même à l'abri ou rester et espérer le voir arriver. Il se posa à l'emplacement habituel du Russe pour réfléchir. Il ne vit pas la haute silhouette marchant dans la neige, arrivait à l'entrée de la galerie, mais entendit parfaitement des bottes claquer contre le sol dallé du couloir. Lorsque Francis releva la tête, il ne reconnut pas le nouvel arrivant. Il était grand, très grand, sans doute avoisinant les deux mètres de haut, sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient couvert de flocons blancs qui le rendaient presque méconnaissable. L'inconnu parla :

\- Francis ?

Oh, cette voix ! Cet accent slave rugueux !

\- Ivan ?!

Francis se releva et, un large sourire aux lèvres qui révélait toutes ses dents blanches, il se précipita vers le sans-abri.

\- Qu'est-ce que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le grand slave.

\- Je vous cherchais !

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ivan, une vive émotion dans les yeux.

\- Il y a une tempête dehors, et je ne savais pas si vous étiez en sécurité alors j'ai voulu vérifier. Mais vous n'étiez pas là ! Où étiez-vous ?

\- Manger une soupe dans une association. Mais, pourquoi vous vouloir savoir si je suis en sécurité ? Demanda le Russe, alors que ses orbes améthyste brillaient d'émoi.

\- Parce que je tiens à vous, évidemment ! S'exclama l'étudiant sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Quoi ?

Les larmes contenues dans ses yeux se mirent alors à couler sur le visage sale du sans-abri, surprenant Francis qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Cela faisait-il si longtemps que cet homme n'avait pas connu les relations humaines qu'il s'en émouvait ainsi ? À quel point, la solitude l'avait touché durant ces mois de pauvreté ?

Ce n'est qu'alors que Francis se rendit compte des tremblements intenses qui secouaient le corps du sans-abri et des affreuses cernes qui marquées les yeux violets et ressortaient malgré la crasse.

\- Mais, vous êtes épuisé ! Et frigorifié !

En effet, la neige qui s'était emmêlée dans sa longue barbe, ses sourcils broussailleux et les mèches de cheveux qui pendaient de son bonnet devaient lui geler le visage et malgré son gros manteau d'hiver, les tremblements qui secouaient son corps étaient largement visibles. Pris de pitié, une idée traversa l'esprit de l'étudiant.

\- Venez avec moi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Venez, je vous dis ! Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vois bien que vous venez de traverser la tempête, et vous n'avez nulle part où aller pour vous réchauffer. Alors, venez avec moi, je vais vous aider.

* * *

Francis guida Ivan au troisième étage de l'immeuble dans lequel ils étaient entrés. L'étudiant sortit ses clés de son sac de cours et ouvrit la porte. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et à peine la lumière se fut faite sur l'appartement que Francis invita le sans-abri à entrer. Ivan resta cependant sur le pas de la porte, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Francis venait de l'inviter dans son appartement. L'endroit était chaleureux la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le petit salon bien aménagé. À droite du salon, il y avait une première porte, à côté de la télévision. La cuisine, face à la porte, était reliée à la salle de séjour par un simple encadrement ouvert. À côté de la cuisine, presque en face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un petit couloir avec une porte au fond et une à droite.

\- Bienvenu chez moi ! C'est petit, mais j'aime bien cet endroit ! Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie ! Faites comme chez vous !

\- Pas pouvoir ! Répondit le Russe.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Francis en s'approchant de lui.

\- Vous avoir déjà fait assez pour moi ! Donner argent, à manger, vêtements, compagnie… Moi peux pas entrer chez vous comme ça ! Vous être trop généreux ! Fit le sans-abri en reculant pour regagner les escaliers du couloir.

\- Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne vous ai pas emmené ici par simple gentillesse. Je vous aime beaucoup, vous êtes gentil et agréable. Vous êtes mon ami. Je veux que vous dormiez ici, ce soir. Il fait froid et une tempête fait rage dehors. S'il vous plaît, acceptez !

\- Ami ? Vous et moi ? S'étonna Ivan, une émotion réitéré dans son regard.

\- Bien sûr !

À grand coup de persuasion, Francis finit par réussir à faire entrer Ivan qui se sentit terriblement gêné que le Français en fasse autant pour lui, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Il ne voulait pas être un poids potentiel ou une gêne. Mais Francis était si gentil et prévenant avec lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi généreux.

\- Voici le salon, là-bas, la cuisine. La pièce à côté du salon, c'est la chambre d'ami – c'est là que vous dormirez -, au bout du couloir, c'est la salle de bains et à côté, c'est ma chambre. Je vous propose que vous alliez dans la salle de bains pour vous débarbouiller. Il y a une douche et une baignoire. Dans l'étagère en haut du lavabo, il y a des rasoirs neufs pour vous raser si vous voulez, et des brosses à dents propres. Vous pouvez utiliser tous les produits qui sont dans les tiroirs. Du déodorant, du parfum, des savons, du shampooing, du dentifrice… Pendant ce temps, je vais faire à manger. Servez-vous !

\- Merci ! Merci mille fois pour tout !

\- Je vous en prie ! Répondit Francis en souriant.

Ivan se sentit infiniment reconnaissant.

Dès que le Russe eut disparu dans la salle de bains, Francis se mit aux fourneaux. Il adorait cuisiner c'était son passe-temps favori, particulièrement durant les périodes froides, quand il ne pouvait pas trop sortir ou qu'il voulait se réchauffer le soir en rentrant. Il avait toujours eut un don pour la cuisine du moins, c'est ce que ses proches lui avaient toujours dit. Du salé, du sucré, du chaud ou du froid… Il cuisinait de tout avec facilité et passion. C'était peut-être ce qui rendait ses plats si bons.

Ce soir-là, il avait opté pour une soupe bien chaude – sans aucun doute meilleure que celle qu'Ivan avait dû manger un peu plus tôt dans ce foyer – et du poulet accompagné de riz. Un plat assez facile à manger pour l'estomac peut-être plus tellement habitué à des plats consistant du sans-abri.

Plongé dans sa préparation, il n'entendit pas Ivan revenir. Ce dernier se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence et l'attention de Francis fut alors attirée. Il faillit lâcher sa cuillère lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sans-abri. Celui-ci était à présent propre comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, parfumé et coiffé. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus cette teinte gris sale, mais un blond clair et légèrement bouclé, sa barbe était complètement rasée, laissant un menton imberbe et carré. Sa peau n'était plus grisâtre de crasse, mais blanche, voir blême, contrastant davantage avec les yeux améthyste. Si Francis devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait absolument magnifique. ce n'est qu'à cet instant, devant cet homme si beau qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme sale et recroquevillé sur lui qu'il avait vu dans la rue, qu'il se rendit compte de la véritable taille d'Ivan. Il avait en face de lui, un homme à la beauté et la carrure frappante, possédant une aura puissante et douce en même temps. De plus, lorsqu'il parla, son accent slave envoya à nouveau des frissons dans tout le corps du Français. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde de l'avoir emmené ici Ivan avait était vraiment avec la barbe rasée et sans toute cette crasse. Ivan avait quelque chose d'intriguant et de beau en lui…


	3. Sorti de la galère ?

**Voici le chapitre 3, publié un peu plus tardivement que prévu mais quand même le bon jour. En plus, il est légèrement plus longs que les deux premiers.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sorti de la galère ?

Ivan se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'il entra dans cette salle de bains qui n'était pas la sienne. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'en avait plus vu une, depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était lavé dans les douches d'un foyer. Mais jamais n'avait-il vu plus belle salle de bains que celle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elle possédait une large baignoire qui faisait un des angles de la pièce, une douche fermée aux vitres opaques dans le coin face à la porte, à côté de la baignoire et sur le mur de droite se trouvait le lavabo surplombé de l'étagère à miroir. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une armoire en bois qu'Ivan put constater rempli de serviette et de tapis de bain. Enfin, la lumière, hormis celle diffusée par le plafonnier, était amenée par la vitre opaque qui à cette heure du soir ne dévoilait que l'obscurité de la nuit tombée.

Le jeune homme se sentit impoli d'utiliser la baignoire de son hôte et opta pour la douche. Il se débarrassa de ses vieux habits sales et rapiécés qu'il roula en boule et déposa dans un coin de la pièce. Il prit une serviette dans l'armoire et la déposa sur la chaise à côté de la douche. Il tourna la poignée du robinet et sentit bientôt ses mains se délecter de la chaleur alors qu'il vérifiait la température de l'eau. Il ignora la sensation de brûlure que lui laissa l'eau sur ses mains gelées et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Mais lorsqu'il s'enferma dans la cage de douche et laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps nu et frigorifié, il sentit des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu aussi chaud, ne s'était-il senti aussi bien ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu se débarrasser de cette crasse qu'il voyait noircir le sol blanc émail de la douche ? Peu importe que l'eau rougisse sa peau sous la chaleur ardente, qu'elle lui fasse mal et brûle sa peau comme sous un soleil saharien. Son extérieur comptait peu lorsqu'il lui fallait réchauffer son intérieur. Gelé au plus profond de son être, il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur intense pénétrait sa peau et faire fondre la glace qui s'était formée en lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter cet endroit si chaud pour retourner dans la rue, sa froide mère qui l'hébergeait depuis trop longtemps.

Lorsqu'il vit suspendu dans un panier à côté de lui, différentes bouteilles de savon, il en attrapa une violette un gel douche odeur lavande. La douce odeur de cette fleur l'enveloppa dès qu'il eut ouvert la bouteille et il se remplit plein les doigts du liquide lilas qui coulait entre les interstices. Il s'en badigeonna en frottant jusqu'à recouvrir son corps d'une épaisse mousse blanchâtre. Puis, il recouvrit ses cheveux collants d'un shampoing au miel doucereux et nettoya ses mèches une à une jusqu'à les débarrasser entièrement de toute saleté.

Finalement, après une demi-heure passée sous l'eau, il se décida à sortir. La tiédeur de la pièce lui semblait glaciale par rapport à la chaleur ardente de l'eau et il se dépêcha de se sécher. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant le miroir, il arrêta tout mouvement en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Devant lui, il revoyait cet homme qu'il avait connu quelques mois plus tôt, avec quelques changements toutefois. Mis à part sa longue barbe qui avait poussé au fil du temps et sa peau qui saillait à présent ses côtés, il revoyait la blancheur de sa peau devenue grise par la crasse, ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur blonde tirant vers le blanc et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouvellement recouvré. Ses cernes n'avaient pas disparu, loin de là, mais une petite parcelle de bonheur avait trouvé sa place dans ses pupilles et masquait un peu sa fatigue visible.

En observant sa barbe depuis trop longtemps conservée et définitivement incommodante, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et chercha dans l'étagère derrière le miroir de la mousse à raser et un rasoir. Quelques minutes lui suffirent et il fut satisfait de ce que lui renvoya son reflet sa barbe était désormais inexistante et laissait un menton imberbe quoi qu'un peu rougi par les lames du rasoir. Seul problème restait il n'avait pas de vêtements. Il allait devoir demander à son hôte, à moins de remettre ses vieux habits pourris. Il quitta finalement la salle de bains pour rejoindre son généreux sauveur.

Il le découvrit préparant à manger lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine. Il ne voulut pas l'effrayer trop brutalement – lui qui avait l'air si absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué - et se racla la gorge doucement. Francis se retourna brusquement puis s'arrêta complètement. Ivan se sentit observer pendant encore une bonne minute et remarqua le léger rouge aux joues de son ami – c'était si bizarre de penser à lui comme tel. Il se dit qu'il avait dû mettre mal à l'aise son hôte, vêtu de la sorte.

\- Oh, excusez-moi ! Je pas vouloir vous mettre mal à l'aise ! S'exclama-t-il en cachant son torse, lui aussi rougissant.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin si, mais… je ne m'attendais juste pas à vous voir comme ça. Répondit Francis.

\- Je suis désolé ! Moi pas avoir d'habits propres !

\- Oh, mais bien sûr ! Fit le Français en se tapant le front. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt je suis désolé, je vais vous en apporter. Ils seront peut-être trop petits pour vous, mais ça devrait aller pour ce soir.

Francis disparut alors dans sa chambre et revint avec le pyjama le plus large qu'il ait pu trouver dans son armoire qu'il tendit au Russe. Celui-ci les accepta, encore une fois ému de la générosité de Francis et partit les enfiler dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint, Francis était en train de dresser la table pour eux. Il voulut l'aider en portant les plats. Ivan était déjà alléché à l'odeur de ceux-ci et il sentit son corps réclamer lorsqu'il vit la soupe qui émettait de délicieux effluves. Il frémit de bonheur quand la première cuillerée déposa dans sa bouche avide le mets succulent. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les soupes sans saveur qui étaient servies dans les associations, avec plus d'eau que de bouillon pour donner dans la quantité. Cette soupe-là avait été faite avec le cœur et préparée avec des mains expertes. Ce n'était pas un résultat d'amateur, mais l'œuvre d'un véritable artiste.

\- Ce être délicieux ! S'écria Ivan sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Il vit Francis rougir devant le compliment et dériver son regard en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup cuisiner ! Je suis heureux qu'elle vous plaise !

\- Mais vous avez vrai talent !

\- Arrêtez ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une soupe de légumes préparée en quelques minutes !

\- Mais ça être vrai ! Je aime vraiment beaucoup ! Délicieux !

\- Merci !

Ivan fut encore plus enthousiaste lorsqu'il goûta le poulet cuit à la poêle et le riz collant que constituait le plat principal. Il engloutit le tout en quelques minutes alors que Francis lui conseillait de manger lentement son estomac n'était peut-être plus habitué à manger en aussi grande quantité en même temps. Mais le Russe le rassura quant à son estomac qui ne voulait que manger autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais plus l'étudiant voyait son invité absorber de nourriture, plus il s'inquiéta pour son état. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas préparé de dessert.

Ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, il vit le Russe se plier sur lui-même alors qu'il lui avait proposé un peu plus tôt de regarder la télé.

C'était une activité qu'Ivan n'avait plus l'habitude de faire et il fut heureux de revoir les petits bonhommes bougeant derrière l'écran, même s'ils parlaient français et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était dit. C'était visiblement une émission humoristique, vu que les participants réalisaient d'amusantes épreuves telles des mimes, des chansons ainsi qu'un décor penché sur lequel ils devaient exécuter un scénario. Ivan ne comprenait pas tout, mais ce qui l'amusait énormément était de voir Francis s'esclaffer de rire devant cette émission. C'est en entendant le vent souffler à l'extérieur et les volets claquer contre le battant qu'il se rendit compte de la chance incroyable qu'il avait eue en croisant Francis. Lui qui avait été si gentil avec lui depuis leur première rencontre et qui en plus, lui permettait de rester à l'abri chez lui, un soir de tempête qu'il aurait dû passer dans le froid et le vent, perdu dans sa petite galerie marchande. Il se dit que dès qu'il partirait demain matin, il remercierait sincèrement son hôte de l'avoir accueilli aussi gentiment.

C'est un peu plus tard qu'il commença à se sentir mal un mal de ventre qui pointait, mais il n'osa rien dire, autant pour ne pas déranger son hôte qui semblait si bien rire devant la télé que pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un poids qui se plaignait devant celui qui lui avait si gentiment ouvert la porte de son appartement. Mais arriva un moment où il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer la comédie, même en essayant de se distraire l'esprit avec l'émission. C'est alors que le Français remarqua que son invité gigotait un peu trop sur lui-même ou se pencher de manière pas très naturelle. Il s'enquit alors de son état :

\- Ivan, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! Je veux juste aller dormir.

Mais ce détournement ne marcha pas sur Francis qui se rendit tout de suite compte la façon qu'avait le Russe de se tenir l'estomac.

\- Vous avez mal au ventre, c'est ça ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas manger trop et trop vite ! Vous n'êtes tout simplement pas habitué à une telle dose en même temps, depuis que vous vivez à la rue. Venez avec moi, je vous accompagne au lit !

L'étudiant attrapa délicatement le grand bras d'Ivan et l'aida à se relever. Heureusement, la chambre d'ami était juste en face du canapé, à côté de la télévision. Assez rapidement, Francis put déposer le grand Russe sur le lit déjà préparé au préalable. Déjà en pyjama, il n'avait qu'à l'aider à se glisser sous les draps et le recouvrit de l'épaisse couverture d'hiver.

\- Je vais aller vous chercher des antidouleurs pour faire passer votre mal de ventre. Ne bougez pas, en attendant.

Dès que Francis fut sorti de la pièce, Ivan se morigéna de ne pas l'avoir remercié tout de suite. Ce jeune garçon était vraiment aux petits soins avec lui. Non seulement, il l'avait laissé dormir chez lui pour la nuit, mais il lui laissa la salle de bains avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, lui prêtait des vêtements et une chambre et s'occupait de lui comme un véritable ami. Ivan ne pouvait espérer une gentillesse aussi grande venait de quelqu'un envers lui, un pauvre sans-abri sans importance qui savait seulement dessiner et imaginer. Francis, lui au moins, faisait du concret, avec ses études de commerce. Il deviendrait commercial ou dirigerait une entreprise, alors que lui, qui voudrait d'un ancien étudiant en art qui ne connaissait rien ou si peu. Francis avait eu la chance de bien naître. La France, c'est quand même un pays formidable… quand on est intégré.

Bientôt, le jeune homme revint avec un verre d'eau dans une main et deux comprimés dans l'autre. Il aida Ivan à se redresser sur le dossier du lit et lui tendit de quoi apaiser sa douleur. Une fois fait, il l'aida une nouvelle fois à s'allonger et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'en alla.

Mais Ivan ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Le bruit de la télévision à côté de la porte pénétrait dans sa chambre, sans que ça le dérange. Pourtant, il n'entendit plus les rires gracieux de Francis et soupçonna que celui-ci devait les taire pour ne pas le déranger. C'est alors livré à ses pensées, dans l'obscurité de cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un lit confortable et chaud qui lui apportait une sensation disparue de son quotidien depuis des mois, qu'il se laissa aller à penser à sa situation, à la vie qu'il menait malgré lui, comme spectateur d'un destin qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé pour se retrouver dans cette situation, mais alors… Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ?

* * *

Ivan se leva ce matin-là et découvrit en regardant le réveil qu'il était tôt. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dormi plus longtemps dans ce lit si confortable alors que la chance lui était offerte ? Sans doute par habitude de dormir peu et mal. Il se décida à rassembler ses affaires qui se résumaient à ses habits et fut ému de les retrouver propres et chauds sur le séchoir chauffant dans la salle de bains. Ce fut un pur plaisir que de les enfiler, sentant bon la lessive et chaleureux comme une couverture. Les quelques pièces qu'il avait encore avaient été sorties de sa poche et déposaient sur une chaise à côté de l'étendoir. Il les fourra dans sa poche et sortit de la pièce.

Francis n'était pas encore réveillé visiblement il était encore trop tôt, alors Ivan se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable finalement qu'il n'y ait pas d'aux revoirs entre eux. Ça lui ferait trop mal au cœur et de toute façon, il n'était pas doué pour les adieux. Il ne remercierait pas assez convenablement son hôte de l'avoir accueilli aussi bien et aussi généreusement. Il préféra partir sans prévenir ce serait plus simple pour tous les deux. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, son geste fut interrompu par la voix de Francis :

\- Ivan ! Que faites-vous ?

Le Russe se retourna, très gêné d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

\- Vous alliez partir sans dire au revoir ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de s'enfuir comme un voleur pendant que les gens dorment ! Accusa le Français.

\- Je… je suis désolé…

Ivan fut malheureux et extrêmement coupable d'être l'auteur de cette moue triste et en colère, mais fut surpris lorsqu'une seconde plus tard, plus trace de cela et seul avait fleuri un sourire mutin sur les lèvres de Francis.

\- Qui vous a dit que vous aviez l'autorisation de partir ?

Ivan sentit son cœur s'affoler et un espoir naquit en lui en même temps qu'un terrible doute croître.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas rester ? Vous avez tellement hâte de partir d'ici que vous vous enfuyiez comme un lâche ?

\- N-Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Je pas vouloir être poids plus longtemps pour vous, alors je partir !

\- Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez !

\- Je… Je penser que vous vouloir que je partais dès ce matin !

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

Encore une fois, un sentiment déferlant de joie et d'émotion empli le cœur du Russe quand il comprit ce que voulait dire Francis.

\- Vous vouloir que je reste ?

\- Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une situation stable ! Je refuse de vous avoir hébergé un soir et de vous mettre à la porte le lendemain comme ça ! Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes mon ami !

\- Ami ?


	4. Besoin d'aide

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolée pour la semaine dernière, mais avec les fêtes, impossible d'avoir une seconde pour écrire et publier. Donc voici ce chapitre et le cinquième sera publié un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Deux pour le prix d'un pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Mais je vous promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, le rythme de publication sera rétablie; donc les dimanches soirs.**

 **Et merci aux revieweurs !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Besoin d'aide

Une fois encore, Francis fut heureux de voir Ivan manger. Cette fois, il lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner pas trop gras ni sucré pour ne pas atteindre encore une fois à la santé de son invité et celui-ci avalait cette fois-ci calmement, mâchant chaque cuillérée consciencieusement. L'étudiant lui jetait un regard entre deux bouchées et souriait doucement. En voyant Ivan devant lui, mangeant à sa faim et au chaud emmitouflé dans une couverture, il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait, ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Hier, il avait agi sans réfléchir, mais il avait eu le temps d'y penser toute la nuit il venait d'accueillir chez lui, un sans-abri, et il s'était d'autant plus enfoncé qu'il lui avait promis de l'aider à trouver une situation stable. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un étudiant il vivait grâce à l'argent de ses parents – même s'ils étaient très riches. Bien sûr, ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'Ivan était là, mais l'augmentation par deux des achats pouvait mettre sur la piste.

Mais en voyant les yeux remplis de bonheur du Russe et ses joues qui commençaient à reprendre des couleurs, il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de l'emmener chez lui. Ici, il était à l'abri du froid et de la faim, il était nourri, logé et blanchi. Il n'avait plus à mendier pour espérer gagner quelques pièces qu'il utiliserait le soir-même pour pouvoir se nourrir un peu. Il n'avait plus à se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour tenter de garder un tant soit peu de chaleur. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur pour sa vie chaque jour que le ciel faisait en se demandant comment faire pour survivre.

Et puis, il y avait un truc, ce quelque chose chez lui qui l'avait attiré dès le début, qui l'avait fait s'arrêter devant lui, qui l'avait fait revenir le revoir presque chaque semaine, qui l'avait fait l'emmener chez lui la veille, alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors. Il était partagé entre la joie qu'il avait de le voir ici devant lui, reprenant des forces après des mois passaient dans la rue et l'appréhension de tout ce que cela impliquait d'héberger et prendre soin de quelqu'un qui n'était pas indépendant financièrement.

\- Ça va ?

La voix d'Ivan sortit le Français de ses pensées et il lui répondit par un sourire absent.

\- Tout va bien, merci ! Est-ce que c'est bon ? Demanda-t-il en pointant vers l'assiette d'Ivan où se trouvait avant deux petits pains et qui était à présent presque terminés.

\- Oui, merci ! Délicieux !

Francis rit doucement :

\- Tant mieux !

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Ivan finit son assiette et Francis la sienne. Lui réfléchissait.

\- Ivan, je dois m'absenter tout à l'heure et je ne reviendrai qu'en milieu d'après-midi, je pense. J'ai des choses à faire. Je vous laisse la garde de l'appartement. Venez, je vais vous expliquer comment s'allume la télé.

Après lui avoir montré le fonctionnement du téléviseur et de la télécommande, de la machine à café et du micro-onde au cas où il ait faim, Francis se prépara à partir. Il ne s'inquiétait pas tellement de laisser son appartement à un sans-abri – davantage parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus réfléchi que ça que parce qu'il considérait Ivan comme son ami et qu'il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt pour son propre bien de voler quoi que ce soit. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, il prit la direction de sa destination.

La tempête s'était calmée et le ciel avait repris son teint grisâtre. Il ne faisait pas très froid et il n'y avait pas de vent. La neige laissait la veille avait déjà fondue par endroit à cause du sel laissé par les saleuses et s'entassée en petit tas sali par la boue à quelques endroits. Francis décida de marcher ce n'était pas si loin et de plus, la marche l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir lors d'une situation difficile.

Entre chez lui et l'endroit où il se rendait, il put un peu réfléchir à sa situation. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la fin du monde – il venait de sauver un homme, ne devrait-il pas en être heureux ? – mais il avait de nombreuses responsabilités à présent.

Il arriva finalement devant sa destination un vieil immeuble parisien très semblable au sien, quelques quartiers plus loin, avec son toit pentu en ardoise bleue et ses combles en chien. Il appuya sur la sonnette indiquant le nom Beilschmidt-Carriedo et la porte s'ouvrit. Là-haut, au cinquième et dernier étage du petit immeuble, vivaient ses deux meilleurs amis Antonio Carriedo, un espagnol jovial et passionné et Gilbert Beilschmidt en allemand albinos, excentrique et narcissique.

Il y a quelques années, ils étaient tous trois dans le même lycée et se faisaient appeler le _Bad Touch Trio_ : un groupe populaire de trois flamboyants amis qui passaient leur temps à faire des blagues et des coups bas. Ils draguaient les filles, rendaient jaloux les garçons et contrariaient les profs. Francis avait fait les quatre cent coups avec ses deux meilleurs amis, à une époque où il se cherchait encore. A ce moment, rien ne l'importait plus que de s'amuser sans écouter les règles et ses parents. Il n'avait à cette époque pas encore vraiment conscience qu'il avait un avenir dont le comportement compté.

Après son bac, il réalisa qu'il devait trouver une voie qui lui convenait. Il choisit le commerce, domaine dans lequel il se trouvait des affinités, seulement les portes lui fut fermé car il n'avait ni les notes, ni le comportement adéquats. Heureusement, grâce à la grande influence de son père, PDG d'une des plus grande entreprises de la ville dans une firme transnationale, les portes de l'école de commerce lui furent ouvertes.

Après les années de liberté du lycée et les nombreux déboires qu'elles ont apportées, Francis s'était largement calmé lors de son arrivée dans le « monde des Grands ». Il avait décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur ses études et sa réussite scolaire sous peine de se voir renvoyé de l'héritage familial. Son père avait été clair sur ce point-là, Francis n'avait plus intérêt à commettre le moindre faux pas.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, par contre, n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir des parents aussi riches et puissants que les siens et n'avaient pu entrer dans la moindre école privée grâce à un passe-droit. Ils auraient pu entrer dans une université quelconque, mais ils avaient eu d'autres projets. Le premier ayant été, à la grande surprise et joie de Francis, la mise en couple de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils lui avaient raconté le dernier jour des examens du bac, Gilbert et Antonio avaient volontairement décidés de bâcler leurs examens, à l'inverse de Francis dont la menace d'un père furieux avait rendu soudain sérieux. Ce jour-là, les deux amis étaient partis ensemble de la salle de cours, une fois qu'il leur fut possible de sortir. L'albinos avait alors embrassé Antonio à l'abri des regards pensant à leur dernière jour ensemble et parce qu'il rêvait depuis des mois de déclarer son amour à son ami hispanique. Contre ses attentes, l'Espagnol avait répondu favorablement à son baiser et tous deux avaient alors disparu dans un placard à balai du bâtiment pour inaugurer le premier jour du début de leur vie de couple. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Francis n'avait su les trouver ce jour-là, une fois son examen terminé, se souvint Francis en écoutant leur histoire.

Ainsi, aucun des deux n'ayant pour intention de crouler une nouvelle fois sous le système scolaire, ils avaient décidé de voyager à l'étranger pour une durée indéterminée. Francis ne les avait pas vus beaucoup les deux années suivantes, mais il avait été tellement occupé par sa première année à l'école de commerce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à eux. En revanche, il avait reçu toutes les cartes postales et photos de chacun de leurs voyages : Mexique, Nouvelle-Calédonie, Inde, Japon… Ils avaient visité beaucoup de pays pendant environ deux ans grâce à une association d'œuvres caritatives qui les avait envoyée d'un bout à l'autre du monde en tant que bénévoles.

Deux ans plus tard, lors de leurs vingt ans, Antonio et Gilbert convièrent Francis à leur mariage. Celui-ci s'était fait sobrement et en petit comité seule la famille et quelques rares amis en dehors de Francis avaient été conviés. La cérémonie n'avait été faite qu'à la mairie, ni Gilbert ni Antonio n'étant très portés sur la religion, et la fête avait été calme et amusante bien loin de l'attitude normalement exubérante du couple. Sans doute, leurs deux années passées à l'étranger les avaient-elles adoucies.

Après le mariage, le couple s'installa dans un petit appartement au cinquième étage d'un immeuble parisien au loyer abordable puisque sous les combles. L'appartement était vraiment minuscule avec seulement deux pièces un salon-chambre-cuisine et une salle de bain-toilettes, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus que ça. Ils s'en foutaient de vivre dans un trou à rats, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, lui avaient-ils dit lorsqu'il s'était désolé de voir ses deux meilleurs amis vivre là. Et puis, ce n'était que temporaire Antonio avait trouvé un boulot en tant que serveur dans un restaurant plus bas dans la rue et Gilbert bossé dans un cabinet dentaire en tant qu'assistant. À deux salaires, ils essayaient de joindre les deux bouts sans trop de difficulté leurs besoins se résumaient à deux personnes. Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils vivaient dans cet appartement à quelques rues de chez Francis qui pouvait venir les voir régulièrement. Quand le Français avait besoin de conseil ou de réconfort, il allait les voir. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Francis monta les quelques étages qui le séparaient du perron de ses meilleurs amis et lorsqu'il y parvint, la porte était déjà ouverte sur un Antonio en débardeur moulant noir et en pantalon de lin qui l'attendait, un coude contre l'encadrement et un beau sourire aux lèvres. Francis lui sourit en retour et vint lui donner une accolade qui lui fit rendu. L'Espagnol laissa entrer son ami dans l'appartement. À chaque nouvelle visite, Francis trouvait l'appartement de plus en plus petit.

\- Où est Gilbert ? Demanda Francis.

\- Il est parti faire quelques courses. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Tout va toujours pour le mieux entre vous ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Plaisanta l'Espagnol.

\- Pas jaloux de votre appartement en tout cas, ça c'est sûr ! Répliqua Francis, lui aussi redevenu taquin.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de nous embêter avec notre appartement ! Répondit Antonio en souriant. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes goûts de luxe, petit bourgeois, mais Gilbert et moi, nous sommes très heureux ici et nous n'avons pas encore l'envie de le revendre. Pour l'instant, le loyer est raisonnable, l'emplacement confortable et Gilbert et moi on s'en contente. Je pense que le seul véritable problème, c'est l'insonorisation. Les voisins sont déjà venus nous voir plusieurs fois pour se plaindre qu'on faisait trop de bruit. Il faut croire qu'on ne sait pas modérer notre passion.

\- NON ! Pas de détails, s'il te plaît !

\- Je ne comptais pas t'en donner !

\- Des détails de quoi ?

L'attention de Francis et Antonio fut attirée par la voix qui venait de surgir de la porte d'entrée. Gilbert se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Salut, Gilbert ! S'écria le Français en souriant à son ami.

\- Hey, Francis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda l'albinos en donnant une accolade bourrue dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

\- Justement, je suis venu vous en parler ! A tous les deux !

\- Houlà ! Ça a l'air grave, s'il commence la conversation comme ça ! Fit Gilbert.

\- Francis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit l'Espagnol, inquiet de la mine devenue soudain sombre de son meilleur ami.

\- Bah voilà… Il se pourrait que j'aie fait une petite bêtise.

\- Asseyons-nous, ça pourrait être long ! Proposa l'Allemand en désignant le canapé affaissé.


	5. Les choses s'arrangent

**Désolée, je devais publier ce chapitre lundi soir, mais j'ai eu un empêchement alors je le publie maintenant. Encore désolée ! Mais promis, à partir de maintenant, le rythme va se rétablir.**

 **Bon, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre - sans doute bourré de fautes, je ne l'ai pas passé au correcteur, désolée - il est très mal rédigé mais il fait avancé l'intrigue, la relation entre les deux personnages va enfin pouvoir commencer vraiment.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les choses s'arrangent

Antonio avait préparé deux tasses de café pour lui et Francis alors que Gilbert – qui n'en buvait pas – avait demandé une bière à son mari. L'étudiant en commerce prit quelques gorgées de café pour se donner du courage et commença à parler :

\- Voilà ! Il y a quelques semaines, je rentrais de mes cours quand j'ai croisé dans la rue, un sans-abri. J'ai fait connaissance avec lui il est vraiment gentil et doux il s'appelle Ivan et vient de Russie. Je suis revenu presque toutes les semaines le voir et lui donner de l'argent pour qu'il puisse manger et s'acheter des habits un peu plus chauds pour l'hiver. Hier soir, je suis sorti des cours et lorsque j'ai vu qu'il y avait une tempête de neige, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Ivan. Comme je l'ai rencontré dans une galerie marchande, je suis retourné là-bas. Il n'y était pas au début, mais j'ai attendu un peu. Heureusement, il est finalement arrivé. Et… je ne sais pas pourquoi… lorsque je l'ai vu frigorifié et couvert de neige…si pâle avec cet air si maladif… je ne sais pas… J'ai eu pitié et je l'ai emmené chez moi…

\- C'est très bien ! Tu as fait une bonne action ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de catastrophique là-dedans ?

\- Attends ! Hier soir, comme un bon hôte, je lui ai permis d'utiliser la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se laver et se raser. Quand il est sorti, quand je l'ai vu sans la saleté et sa barbe, c'était un autre homme. Il n'avait plus rien de ce misérable sans-abri tordu par la misère. Ce matin, je l'ai vu en train de s'en aller, comme ça, de son plein gré, parce qu'il pensait qu'il me dérangeait. Quand j'ai vu sa bonté, sa gentillesse, sa douceur, je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas voir la rue le brisait encore, et je lui ai proposé de rester chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver une situation stable. Ça pourrait prendre des mois, voire des années, et si mes parents apprennent que j'héberge un sans-abri, ils vont me tuer et lui, ils le rejetteront dehors comme un malpropre. Je lui ai fait une promesse, je ne veux pas le revoir dehors dans le froid, faire la manche pour espérer manger une ou deux conneries pour se remplir l'estomac le soir.

\- Tu es plus inquiet de son sort que tu tien ? Tu dois vraiment l'apprécier !

\- Moi, je peux toujours m'arranger avec mes parents ! Mais lui, il sera jeté à la rue, ou pire, renvoyé dans son pays !

\- Francis, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tes parents sont venus te rendre visite chez toi ? Demanda Antonio.

\- Ils ne sont jamais venus dans mon appartement. Et alors ?

\- Ce qu'Antonio veut dire, ce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour toi de t'inquiéter que tes parents découvrent la présence d'Ivan, puisqu'ils ne viennent jamais te voir chez toi. Répliqua Gilbert pour expliquer l'idée de son mari.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais les coûts ? Je vais devoir acheter plus pour lui et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien, Francis ! Si tu achètes un peu plus à manger, je ne pense pas que tes parents fassent attention si tu te procures un peu plus de viande ou de légumes. Et puis, tes parents regardent vraiment ce que tu as dépensé ou plutôt l'argent que tu as dépensé ? Continua l'albinos.

\- C'est vrai ! Si tu le dis ! Répondit Francis.

\- Mais bien sûr, Gilbert a raison ! Comment veux-tu que tes parents puissent s'en rendre compte, à moins de venir d'eux-mêmes te voir chez toi ? Il n'y pas le moindre risque.

\- D'accord, mais quand même ! Je vais devoir m'occuper de lui. Comment je peux l'aider à se réintégrer à la société ? A trouver un métier ? Un logement ?

\- Tu ne peux pas lui donner de l'argent ? Demanda l'Espagnol.

\- Mes parents le remarqueraient, s'il y avait un trou de quelques milliers d'euros dans mon compte bancaire. C'est encore eux qui gèrent l'argent qui y rentre.

\- Dans ce cas – et puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais bien – tu n'as qu'à le garder chez toi pendant quelques temps et essayer de l'aider de ton côté.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais lui apprendre à parler correctement français, pour qu'il puisse essayait de trouver un métier.

\- Il n'a pas de diplôme ?

\- Si. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu un diplôme en art en Russie. Il était venu en France pour trouver du métier, mais s'est finalement retrouvé à la rue.

\- Eh bien voilà ! Ton père a le bras long, tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui serait intéressé. Toi-même, tu connais pas mal de monde. Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas très difficile pour toi de lui trouver quelqu'un dans le domaine de l'art pour l'embaucher.

\- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! C'est une excellente idée ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je suis sûr qu'il serait tellement content si je lui trouvé un métier dans l'art. Il m'a dit qu'il a toujours aimé ça !

\- Voilà qui est réglé ! S'exclama l'albinos.

\- Je vous remercie ! Vous m'avez redonné le moral ! S'écria Francis en se jetant dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Hé ho ! Doucement ! Se plaignit Gilbert alors qu'Antonio éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux rester un peu avec nous, Francis ? Proposa Antonio en voyant qu'il était à peine midi et demie et que personne n'avait déjeuné.

\- Je devrais rentrer pour faire à manger pour Ivan… mais je pense qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Il y a encore des restes au frigo qu'il peut se chauffer au micro-onde. Je lui ai montré comment faire tout à l'heure.

\- Très bien, c'est décidé ! J'ai fait une paëlla hier soir, et comme ce gourmand-là accusa-t-il en montrant l'Allemand des yeux qui ne releva même pas la tête, inconscient du reproche de son mari – à manger avant de dîner hier après-midi, il y en a encore tout un Tupperware rempli.

\- Super ! J'adore ça ! S'écria Francis.

Antonio fit donc réchauffer la paëlla à la poêle sous le regard amoureux de son amant et amusé de Francis qui observait le couple se lançait des regards tendres. Ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Même après cinq ans ensemble, ils s'aimaient encore comme au premier jour. Francis rêvait de rencontrer la personne avec qui il s'entendrait à merveille, qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait autant, tout comme ces deux-là.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez Francis, Ivan, resté seul, appréciait son nouveau mode de vie. Il essayait de se dire qu'il ne devra pas trop s'habituer à vivre comme ça, il suffirait d'une fois pour se retrouver de nouveau à la rue mais il se disait qu'il avait bien le droit de profiter un peu de sa nouvelle situation. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas dit suffisamment au principal concerné, mais dans sa tête, Ivan n'avait de cesse de le remercier.

Quand il avait pris ce matin, juste après que Francis s'en soit allé, une nouvelle douche et que l'eau bouillante avait de nouveau réchauffé son corps gelé il l'avait remercié. Quand il avait savouré un bol de soupe chaude et délicieuse chauffé au micro-onde il l'avait remercié. Quand il s'était fait une assiette de poulet et de riz réchauffé et qu'il l'avait dégusté devant une émission quelconque dont l'objectif lui échappé il l'avait remercié. Quand il s'était emmitouflé dans un épais plaid après avoir rangé sa vaisselle il l'avait remercié aussi. En fait, à chaque instant ou presque, il remerciait intérieurement Francis pour tout ça, pour tout ce qu'il faisait au moment où il le faisait. C'était fou la gratitude qu'il avait envers celui qu'il appelait son « sauveur » ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant qu'envers lui et il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remercier le Français autant qu'il le voudrait.

Au moment où il pensait ça, il était recroquevillé dans un plaid devant la télévision. Il n'avait plus froid, il avait déjà pris une douche chaude récemment et l'appartement était bien chauffé, mais il était bien confortable ici. Il aurait sans aucun doute préféré que Francis soit là il fallait dire que l'endroit était un peu vide sans lui. Ivan ne parlait pas tellement, mais hier soir, Francis avait fait la conversation pour lui et il avait aimé l'écouter parler, même s'il avait eu des difficultés à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait – il parlait dans un français assez complet. Mais le timbre clair et un peu suave du Français sonnait doux à ses oreilles.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu parler français pour la première fois il était tombé amoureux de cette langue. En fait, lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il vivait encore chez ses parents dans un appartement modeste à Moscou avec eux et ses deux sœurs, il avait rencontré un ami de ses parents. Il était Français et ainsi, parlé à merveille la langue de Molière. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les sons chantants et le rythme musical de cette langue, il avait voulu l'apprendre. Seulement, il y avait très peu d'école qui permettait l'apprentissage du français, au dépend de l'anglais qui offrait une plus large ouverture. De plus, le collège où ses parents l'avaient envoyé n'offrait pas cette option. Il avait alors essayé de l'apprendre par lui-même, mais la tâche se révéla être plus ardu que prévu c'était vraiment une langue compliqué avec de multiples exceptions et règles que ne comprenait pas le russe.

Pendant ses études d'art, il avait eu la possibilité de prendre français comme option et avait pu apprendre pendant quatre ans. Mais même au bout d'autant d'années, il lui était très difficile de parler, même s'il comprenait énormément de chose. Il se disait que, s'il se donnait la peine d'approfondir un peu, il pourrait parler correctement français, du moins assez pour qu'il ne soit plus repérer comme un étranger. Peut-être même que Francis voudrait bien l'aider à apprendre, après tout, il était natif du pays et Ivan avait pu constater à quel point il parlait bien français. S'il refusait, tant pis, il apprendrait d'une autre manière, mais si sa gentillesse le poussait une nouvelle fois à lui rendre ce grand service… Ivan ne pourrait même pas compter tant sa dette envers lui serait immense. Mais Francis avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à trouver une situation stable, alors sans aucun doute qu'il accepterait de l'aider pour ça aussi. Et plus vite il parlerait français correctement, plus vite il pourrait trouver un travail et plus vite il sera devenu indépendant du jeune étudiant et il ne serait plus un poids pour lui.

Ivan en était là dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à côté de lui Francis venait de pénétrer dans la pièce en souriant. Le Russe l'accueillit de la même manière.

\- Bon retour ! Salua-t-il.

Ces deux mots envoyèrent, sans qu'il le sache, des frissons parcourir l'échine de Francis. Celui-ci n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur la raison qui causait ces frissons à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix d'Ivan.

Il retira son manteau et son écharpe qu'il accrochait au porte-manteau et ses bottes qu'il déposa à l'entrée.

\- Comment s'est passé votre après-midi, Ivan ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ivan le suivit du regard.

\- Très bien, merci ! Je ai lavé pour réchauffer moi, puis je ai pris un peu à manger et regardé télé. Je rien fais d'autre. Désolé, je ai pris votre couverture.

Le Russe ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait besoin de se justifier, mais il se sentait le devoir de faire part à Francis de ses activités, déjà qu'il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'il avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser seul dans l'appartement.

\- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ! Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous laisser le premier jour, mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.

\- Pas de problème !

\- Très bien !

Francis sentit que la conversation devint stérile et se sentit tout à coup très embarrassé de fixer le Russe, alors il se retourna vers le plan de travail. Il se lava les mains simplement pour avoir quelque chose à faire, mais sentit très clairement le regard d'Ivan lui brûlait la nuque. A ce niveau-là, Francis était encore incertain de ce qu'il pensait vraiment du Russe, mis à part qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Sa gentillesse, sa prévenance, sa douceur dans le regard, son regard lui-même, si profond doté d'une couleur absolument divine, ses beaux cheveux blonds platine, sa taille dominante mais qui paraissait rassurante, ses muscles qu'il avait aperçus la veille…

Francis rougit devant le fil de ses pensées. Heureusement, de dos, Ivan ne pouvait pas le voir. Un peu précipitamment peut-être, Francis se rendit dans sa chambre en s'excusant auprès du Russe. Ivan ne vit pas le rouge aux joues de son ami, et ne prêta pas attention à la précipitation de ce dernier, inconscient des pensées qu'il pouvait avoir.


	6. Préparatifs de Noël

**Voilà, j'ai rétabli le rythme ! Vive moi ! Bon, j'ai passé mon après-midi à écrire ce chapitre car je n'ai pas eu le temps hier, j'ai fêté mon dix-septième anniversaire ! Donc je l'ai écrit en quelques heures aujourd'hui, mais je l'aime bien celui-là, il parle de la période de Noël qui va suivre dans cette fic. J'aime bien tout ce qui se rapporte à Noël ! Un certain rapport est en train de se mettre en place entre eux.**

 **Encore merci eux revieweurs ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Préparatifs de Noël

Francis lisait dans le salon, seulement éclairé par la lampe à côté du canapé. Il était rentré de cours, il y a peu de temps, et alors qu'il entrait chez lui, il croisa Ivan qui lui avait dit s'absenter faire quelques courses pour la semaine. Depuis le peu de temps que le Russe était arrivé ici, il y avait eu de grands changements dans la vie de l'étudiant. Pour commencer, il n'avait plus à s'occuper de son appartement seul Ivan l'aidait pour tout ce qui était ménagé et cuisine, il allait même faire les courses, lorsqu'il voyait que Francis était trop débordé avec ses devoirs. Il se portait volontaire dès qu'il voyait qu'il manquait quelque chose, faisait le ménage dès qu'il pensait cela nécessaire, préparait à manger quand il se faisait tard et que Francis avait encore du travail, informant à chaque fois le Français qu'il s'en occupait. Celui-ci lui en était très reconnaissant Ivan n'avait rien d'un enfant incapable qui se reposait sur lui pour qu'il s'en occupe, il était responsable et digne de confiance et Francis était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de tous ses besoins. Surtout que le Russe veillait aussi aux besoins de l'étudiant qui avait déjà peu de temps pour lui. Francis n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du repas du soir quand il rentrait, Ivan était aux fourneaux de l'état de son appartement le grand blond s'occupait de le nettoyer dans la journée durant son absence. Ivan allait même à lui couler un bain presque tous les soirs pour que Francis s'y glisse après être passé dans le froid et se détendre avant d'attaquer ses devoirs. Le Russe – il pouvait le dire – était réellement au petit soin avec lui, se comportant comme une « parfaite petite femme au foyer » avec lui, bien qu'il n'ait rien d'une femme, d'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Francis rougit en pensant pareille chose d'Ivan.

Sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre du Russe depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie, sa charge de travail domestique et inquiétude liés à son manque de temps pour lui n'avait jamais été aussi peu source de problème. Quand il rentrait, le soir, après les cours, il n'avait alors plus qu'à s'atteler à son travail quotidien et laissait faire Ivan qui s'accommodait de son rôle de colocataire modèle à merveille. Parfois, en plein milieu d'une dissertation ou d'un texte d'économiste qu'il devait lire, un sourire poussait sur les lèvres de Francis en pensant à son ami qu'il entendait remuer les placards et les casseroles dans la cuisine et il mesurait sa chance de l'avoir rencontré. Pour lui, à présent, le Russe n'avait plus rien d'un poids qu'il avait potentiellement amené chez lui, mais d'un véritable ami qui s'occupait de lui et veillait sur sa santé et son confort dans son propre chez-lui. Sans aucun doute qu'il voulait le remercier à sa manière de l'avoir ainsi accueilli et héberger.

Alors qu'il repensait à ces dernières semaines passées avec lui, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Russe. Plus surprenant cependant, était le sapin qu'il portait sur son dos et qu'il tentait de faire entrer par la porte, malgré la taille modeste de l'arbre.

\- Ivan ? Vous avez rapporté un sapin ? S'exclama Francis, surpris alors qu'il se précipita vers son ami pour l'aider à décoincer l'arbre de l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oui. J'ai pensé être une bonne idée d'acheter arbre de Noël, comme c'est dans une semaine.

Francis sourit, mais Ivan ne le vit pas.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée !

Ils parvinrent à rentrer l'arbre et le posèrent dans un coin du salon, juste devant la porte-fenêtre à double battants qui donnaient sur le petit balcon. Comme ils n'avaient pas de socle, ils durent le déposer contre le mur.

\- Je crois qu'il y a encore un socle pour sapin en bas, dans la cave ! C'est là que sont entreposées les décorations ! Déclara Francis en se souvenant de l'endroit où il avait déposé ses guirlandes, l'année dernière.

\- Allons chercher ! S'exclama alors Ivan, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait l'air très heureux de s'adonner aux préparatifs de Noël. Comme un enfant impatient, il suivit Francis jusqu'à la cave, quelques quatre étages plus bas. La cave était fermée à clé et seuls les habitants de l'immeuble en possédaient une. L'endroit était aménagé en plusieurs pièces, chacune appartenant à un locataire de l'immeuble, soit cinq caves en tout – dont une qui n'était pas utilisée puisque personne n'habitait le cinquième étage – et une pièce commune. Ce qui était dans cette dernière pièce était normalement empruntable par tous les habitants.

C'est là-dedans que Francis et Ivan trouvèrent un vieux socle à sapin poussiéreux et dont le mécanisme rouillé avait des chances de ne pas fonctionner. Francis doutait qu'il puisse marcher, mais le Russe était persuadé de pouvoir le réparer. Plus optimiste alors, le Français le lui concéda et il partit ouvrir avec une deuxième clé fournie avec le loyer sa cave attitrée. La pièce était petite et sombre puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur, une lumière blanche illumina faiblement la pièce pour créer une ambiance sordide. Francis n'aimait pas trop venir ici, mais c'est là qu'il entreposait les affaires trop encombrantes qu'il ne pouvait monter dans son appartement son lave-linge et un frigo plus gros où il mettait les boissons alcoolisées et les sodas qu'il ressortait surtout lorsque ses deux amis venaient lui rendre visite, par exemple. C'est là aussi qu'il avait déposé les cartons remplis de décorations de Noël, l'an passé.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de vodka fraîche qu'il pensait plaire à Ivan et la déposa dans un carton de décoration ouvert, au milieu des guirlandes rouges et dorées. Il superposa les deux cartons de décoration et les prit dans ses bras. Ivan l'attendait devant les escaliers, le lourd socle en métal dans les mains. Il laissait le temps à Francis de refermer sa cave privée avant de lui emboîter le pas dans l'escalier. Tous deux remontèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Francis où ils déposèrent leurs trouvailles près du sapin. Ivan lui demander un tournevis, un chiffon, du citron vert et du sel. Un peu sceptique, le Français lui rapporta ce qu'il demandait. Sur le chiffon, il versa du jus de citron vert pressé et quelques pincées de sel, puis il se mit à frotter sur toute la rouille qui entravait le socle. Une fois la rouille disparut, il dévissa les vis d'un coup de main impressionnant. Puis, il se releva après avoir déposé le socle au sol.

\- Et voilà ! Réparé ! On peut mettre sapin dedans maintenant ! Déclara-t-il simplement.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous avez réussi ? S'exclama Francis, surpris.

\- Bien sûr ! Fit Ivan, tout fier lorsqu'il vit le regard épaté de Francis.

Ils déplacèrent alors le socle plus proche du sapin, devant la fenêtre afin qu'une fois installé, le sapin puisse être visible de l'extérieur. Ils remplirent le socle d'eau fraîche et tentèrent d'y mettre le sapin. Francis, qui n'était pas très doué avec les travaux manuels, n'avait pas assez bien tenu le sapin alors qu'Ivan resserrait les vis sur le tronc de l'arbre et il finit par faire tomber à moitié le sapin sur lui, alors que l'autre blond n'avait pas fini de tout coincer. En voyant son ami embrasser l'arbre et ses branches piquantes, il se précipita pour l'aider. Une fois dégagé, ils se regardèrent tous les deux, encore un peu sous le choc, puis éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à en être plié en deux. Ivan dut même lâcher le sapin pour se tenir les côtes alors que l'étudiant était déjà couché par terre, terrassé par un fou rire silencieux. Son visage le piquait un peu à cause des aiguilles qu'il s'était prises, mais le sourire immense qui lui étirait les lèvres sur les joues étaient plus douloureux encore.

Ils finirent par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, à peine secoués de quelques restes de soubresaut et se mirent en tête de coincer le sapin correctement. Après plusieurs tentatives où ils durent recommencer, car l'arbre penchait trop d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ils se reculèrent pour admirer le résultat. Pas trop grand, le sapin faisait à peu près la taille d'Ivan. Entraînés dans leur élan, ils voulurent l'orner des décorations que l'étudiant avait ramenées dans les cartons l'un d'eux contenait toutes les guirlandes, lumineuses ou non, tandis que l'autre comportait les boules, les figurines à accrocher et l'étoile à mettre au sommet.

D'un comment accord, ils décidèrent de commencer par les guirlandes lumineuses. Francis sortit alors du carton, la vodka fraîche qu'il avait apportée pour Ivan.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans le frigo, en bas ! Je ne sais pas si vous aimez la vodka.

Les yeux d'Ivan se mirent alors à briller de plaisir lorsqu'il observa la bouteille remplie de son breuvage favori. Combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il en avait bu une ? Quand il était à la rue, il avait toujours privilégié la nourriture à la boisson, malgré qu'elle puisse lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Pour lui, il valait mieux manger et survivre avec de l'énergie, plutôt qu'utilisait la bouteille pour oublier le froid et les soucis.

Sincèrement reconnaissant, il prit gentiment la bouteille des mains de Francis et le regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'il le remercia :

\- Merci beaucoup ! J'adore vodka ! Ça faisait longtemps depuis que je n'avais plus bu ça ! Merci !

Il partit déposer la bouteille au frigo puis revint pour choisir avec l'étudiant, la guirlande lumineuse qu'ils allaient mettre autour de sapin. Ils en choisirent une aux LED blanches et deux autres multicolores pour mettre beaucoup de lumière, qu'ils enroulèrent ensuite autour de l'arbre. Puis, ils voulurent y mettre des guirlandes Ivan voulait y mettre la rouge brillante, pour mettre encore plus de couleur, alors que Francis préférait la verte, pour qu'elle soit plus discrète et n'entrave pas la place des guirlandes lumineuses. Après plusieurs arguments échangés, ils se sourirent et installèrent les deux, mais Ivan installa la sienne plus en bas, alors que Francis mis la sienne plus en hauteur. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur le carton à boule et cette fois, ils optèrent tous les deux pour celles argentées et dorées. Chacun installa une couleur et fit en sorte qu'il ait le même nombre d'une couleur comme de l'autre. Enfin, fiers et heureux d'avoir fini et partagé un agréable moment, ils se reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent mutuellement d'une telle douceur qu'elle toucha leurs cœurs. Finalement embarrassés, Francis fut le premier à détourner les yeux, Ivan fit de même, alors qu'une rougeur teinta doucement leurs joues. Le Français toussota pour reprendre contenance et s'exclama, très gêné, mais avec le besoin fort de l'avouer :

\- Je me suis vraiment bien amusé ! C'était un très agréable moment que de décorer le sapin avec vous. Et je vous remercie encore ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus eu un sapin aussi grand et beau. Les années précédentes, à cause du peu de temps que j'avais, j'ai toujours acheté un petit sapin que je décorais rapidement, sans trop y faire attention. Aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, mon appartement est plus beau que jamais pour Noël, décoré avec un sapin aussi beau que celui-ci. Alors, merci !

\- Pas de quoi ! Je suis content ça vous plaise ! J'ai eu peur que vous pas apprécier d'avoir sapin aussi grand, mais moi aussi, fait des années que je n'ai pas aussi grand sapin, depuis que je ne vis plus avec ma famille.

\- C'était vraiment une excellente idée, Ivan ! Une excellente idée ! Ce sapin nous tiendra compagnie pour la période des fêtes.

\- Oui.

Au fond des cartons, il restait encore des décorations, des guirlandes et des figurines en bois ils décorèrent alors le reste de l'appartement avec ce qu'il y avait. Le buffet à l'entrée fut recouvert d'une nappe sur laquelle on disposa des figurines d'animaux et de faux sapins pour créer un petit décor, une guirlande lumineuse blanche fut disposée au-dessus de la porte-fenêtre et le reste de guirlandes en papier servir à entourer le socle du sapin pour ne pas le voir.

Il fut ensuite question de préparer le repas, et ce soir, Francis, libéré de ses devoirs, se décida à remplacer Ivan en cuisine alors que celui-ci lut un livre dans le salon et dégusta un verre de cette délicieuse vodka. Quelques jours plus tôt, il était allé dans une librairie et avec un peu d'argent que Francis lui avait généreusement donné, il s'était acheté quelques livres écrit en russe, qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, et qu'il avait eu envie de relire. Ça lui rappelait le temps, il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait en France et se retrouvait à la rue sans même comprendre pourquoi ni comment, et qu'il allait passer des mois entiers – presque un an et demie – dans la rue, à mendier pour espérer recevoir quelques pièces et manger un peu. Parfois, il y aurait même des jours entiers qui se passeraient sans qu'il ne puisse rien avaler, car il y avait certaine période où les gens étaient moins généreux.

Il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître cette période de sa vie si dure, mais il n'en sortait que plus grandi. Il savait maintenant ce que cela faisait, de voir les gens passaient devant lui sans même le regarder ou lui adresser un « bonjour », assis toute la journée au même endroit ou devoir déménagé lorsqu'on y était chassé, devoir trouver un endroit où dormir – le plus dur lorsqu'il faisait froid dehors -, subir le mépris, la pitié, la misère, le froid, la faim, la peur… Comme tous ces sans-abris qu'il avait vus lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il ne se rendait alors pas compte de ce que cela pouvait représenter.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était terminé. Francis était là avec lui son sauveur qui l'avait tiré des griffes de la rue et qui prenait soin de lui autant que lui du Français. Du moins, il essayait, il voulait à tout prix montrer à l'étudiant qu'il n'était pas un poids à supporter et qu'il pouvait s'avérer utile, qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en l'accueillant chez lui, lui ouvrant les portes de son appartement et de sa vie pour une durée indéterminée.

Ivan observa, depuis le canapé où il était, Francis de dos qui préparait le repas, puis le sapin lumineux qui diffusait sa lumière dans le salon sombre, et il se mit à penser qu'il passerait cette année, une bonne période de fête en compagnie de son très cher ami Francis.


	7. Souvenir

**Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup cette fois ! On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de l'un des personnages (d'où le titre de ce chapitre) et une nouvelle situation se met petit à petit en place entre eux. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop rapide, mais dans l'histoire, ça fait à peu près trois semaines qu'ils vivent ensemble donc bon !**

 **A partir de maintenant, j'ai aussi une bêta, qui corrigera les précédents chapitres car si je lui envois les nouveaux, ce ne sera plus le dimanche que je publierai... Etant donné que j'écris les chapitres le jour de leur publication, faute de temps ! Dans tous les cas, un grand merci à Statice-Law !**

 **Et encore un grand merci aux revieweurs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Souvenir

Francis ouvrit doucement les yeux lorsque la conscience lui remonta petit à petit et que ses paupières furent dérangées par la luminosité de la pièce. Il laissait toujours son volet légèrement ouvert pour avoir, la nuit, la lumière des lampadaires extérieurs qui éclairait sa chambre. Il se sentait plus rassuré de voir les lumières blafardes se répercutaient sur son mur blanc. En été, il laissait même sa fenêtre quelque peu ouverte pour entendre les bruits de Paris, la nuit, dans sa petite chambre de jeune adulte.

Ainsi, ce matin-là donc, puisque par habitude, il avait, comme tous les soirs, laissé son volet entrouvert, la vive lumière du jour pénétra dans la pièce et tapa sur ses paupières engourdies. Il s'éveilla doucement, et soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il réalisa… À partir d'aujourd'hui, il était en vacances ! Oh, bien sûr, juste pour une semaine, mais c'était largement suffisant.

Depuis qu'il était en école de commerce, il avait dû faire une croix sur les grasses matinées qu'il se permettait souvent quand il était encore au lycée. Qui dit étude, dit moins de temps de vacances, et beaucoup de plus de temps consacré aux devoirs et au travail personnel les quelques rares jours de congé. Mais ce matin, pour fêter son premier jour férié mérité depuis des mois, il se força de reste allongé et d'observer simplement le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui.

Il entendit alors du bruit, provenant de la cuisine, et sourit doucement en songeant à Ivan, qui préparait sans aucun doute le petit-déjeuner pour lui. Après tout, il était déjà dix heures et demies et d'ordinaire, le Russe se levait très tôt le matin. Peut-être alors que pour lui faire plaisir en ce délicieux jour, il avait voulu lui préparer quelque chose pour quand il se lèverait enfin, si lui en avait la force…

Francis referma les yeux, et pensa à Ivan. Ce beau Russe blond à qui il était arrivé de mauvaises choses. Récemment, le jeune Français n'avait de cesse de l'observer pour s'apercevoir, à chaque fois, de la beauté indéniable de l'autre blond, mais aussi de la douceur de sa personnalité. Souvent, dès qu'il le regardait, Francis le voyait lui préparer quelque chose à manger, ou lui apporter une couverture s'il pensait le voir trembloter, et s'enquérir de son bien-être. Jamais Francis ne pouvait se plaindre plus de deux secondes, avant qu'Ivan n'accoure avec ce qu'il fallait. Pour lui, Ivan était comme un ange gardien qui s'occupait de lui à la perfection et remplissait son quotidien d'habitude si monotone qu'il passait dans la solitude.

Mais parfois aussi, Francis se reprenait à s'attarder à peu trop sur les courbes de son ami, qui menait à des pensées pas forcément très appropriées. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, il avait trouvé Ivan attrayant depuis le premier jour, mais c'était en tout bien tout honneur. Il trouvait aussi ses deux meilleurs amis beaux, et n'avait pourtant pas pour pensées des scènes indécentes avec eux. Alors, Francis ne devait pas considérer Ivan que comme un ami, et c'était bien ce qui le terrifiait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait de l'attirance, alors il savait parfaitement ce que cela lui faisait ressentir et il retrouvait malheureusement ces mêmes symptômes pour son ami. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il se savait mal. Cette attirance ne pouvait pas avoir lieu d'être il ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec lui, et de plus, s'il la dévoilait malencontreusement, l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux ne serait plus jamais la même. Et pourtant, Francis adorait cette relation douce et mutuellement gratifiante. Il ne voulait pas tout faire s'écrouler.

Pourtant, malgré qu'il le sache, il laissa ses yeux se fermaient et imagina Ivan, dans la cuisine, préparant, de dos, quelques mets dont il avait le secret, mais le plus alléchant, était la vue plongeante qu'il pouvait avoir sur son derrière, celui-ci ne portant qu'un simple tablier. Il n'avait rien en dessous…

Francis rouvrit en grand les yeux et poussa un cri de frustration et d'énervement contre lui, et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller en râlant.

* * *

Ivan préparait tranquillement le petit-déjeuner de Francis, en lui faisant griller quelques toasts et cuire des petits pains sortis du congélateur pour eux deux. Comme il savait que Francis était désormais en vacances, le Russe s'était permis de se lever un peu plus tard que d'habitude, et avait ensuite vaqué à ses occupations avant de préparer doucement le petit-déjeuner. Le Français lui avait dit, la veille, que lorsqu'il était en vacances, il mangeait rarement de véritables déjeuners à midi et qu'il préférait se rabattre sur un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ivan avait alors voulu le lui en préparer un, qu'il mangerait dès qu'il se réveillerait.

Il sut que c'était le cas lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de Francis s'ouvrir et des pas arrivaient derrière lui. Il se retourna pour gratifier Francis d'un magnifique sourire solaire en guise de bonjour matinal, puis retourna à sa tasse de café.

Francis s'arrêta deux secondes, pétrifié par le splendide sourire qu'il venait de recevoir avant de grommeler dans sa fine barbe. Il s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine et Ivan vint presque immédiatement déposer une assiette avec deux pains au chocolat encore fumant puisque sortis du four devant lui, une tasse de café au lait et un verre de jus de fruit multivitaminé. Ivan savait que Francis avait du mal à boire le jus d'orange parce que cela lui faisait mal à la gorge.

\- Les tartines grillées sont presque prêtes ! Attendre deux secondes ! Je pense tu veux de la confiture à la fraise dessus ?

\- Oui, merci !

Vraiment, Ivan connaissait tous ses goûts et ses habitudes ! Il faisait vraiment tout pour lui faire plaisir à la perfection. L'idée de la « parfaite petite femme » qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt lui semblait de plus en plus approprié en pensant au Russe. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps de ce dernier qui attendait à côté du grille-pain que les tartines soient prêtes, mais Ivan n'avait vraiment rien de féminin. De ses bras puissants dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau blanche, au torse solide développé de pectoraux et d'abdos à couper le souffle et à ses jambes fortes qui portaient cette montagne de muscle. Même son visage à la mâchoire carrée et au nez long et légèrement crochu sur le bout n'avaient rien d'efféminé. Pourtant, il avait tout de la femme idéale.

L'étudiant soupira tristement en plongeant son regard dans son café brunâtre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, si triste, alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux pour le premier jour des vacances. Mais il ne pensait qu'à cette attirance étrange pour le Russe qui était aussi son colocataire. Il aurait peut-être dû se douter que ramener un homme et le faire habiter chez lui alors qu'il était secrètement homosexuel était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il repensait à son orientation sexuelle depuis bien longtemps. Il fallait dire qu'avec des études comme les siennes, il n'était pas toujours évident de maintenir dans le temps une relation amoureuse.

Au lycée, ce genre de chose l'avait toujours intéressé, il fallait dire qu'avec Gilbert et Antonio, ils s'amusaient sans cesse à faire des paris pour sortir avec telle ou telle personne. À l'époque, il ne sortait qu'avec des filles, comme l'avaient fait ses deux amis avant de se dévoiler leur amour réciproque. Ainsi, ce n'est que plus tard, lors de sa deuxième année d'études, lorsqu'il avait rencontré un jeune homme du nom d'Arthur devenu son ami, qu'il avait réalisé son attirance pour les hommes. Il s'était trouvé avec lui de nombreux points communs. Arthur était un jeune homme de son âge, à peine plus petit que lui en taille, avec de fougueux cheveux blonds paille, d'épais sourcils noirs qu'il s'était longtemps amusé à appeler des chenilles, énervant leur propriétaire, et de merveilleux yeux vert émeraude.

Si Francis devait être parfaitement honnête avec ses sentiments de l'époque, il devait admettre qu'il était tout de suite tombé amoureux d'Arthur. Celui-ci était un élève discret qu'il avait rencontré dans son cours de marketing, un jour que Francis était arrivé en retard en cours et qu'il avait dû s'installer rapidement quelque part. Le destin l'avait fait s'asseoir à côté de ce petit Anglais ronchon qui faisait toujours la tête et restait cloîtré dans une volonté malsaine d'éloignement des autres.

Francis avait malgré tout réussi à entrer dans la bulle de ce jeune homme grincheux comme un vieillard, mais beau comme un ange. Ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Après que Gilbert et Antonio l'aient quelque peu délaissé pour rester ensemble, laissant le Français seul face à ses études et sa vie, Arthur était arrivé comme un symbole de bonheur de sa vie maussade.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri de quelques taquineries lançaient ci et là, ou de certaines disputes qui menaient à de rares ruptures de discussion entre les deux amis pendant plusieurs jours, mais au final, ils venaient toujours, l'un ou l'autre, se demandaient pardon.

Au fil du temps, l'amitié que ressentait Francis pour l'Anglais s'était amplifiée, et métamorphosée en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant qui le remuait depuis le fin fond de son être. Au fil du temps, cette si belle amitié avait été entachée par quelque chose de plus fort et de plus dévastateur. Elle avait fait place à l'amour. Jamais Francis n'avait ressenti quelque chose de plus puissant et intense que cet amour-là. Mais il s'était tu, des mois entiers passés dans la confidence et le secret le plus complet, taisant ses sentiments qui lui faisaient voler des papillons dans le corps lorsqu'il touchait un bout de la peau d'Arthur, ou rougir lorsqu'il l'observait un peu trop longtemps, ou sourire bêtement en l'écoutant parler de lui…

Mais rien au monde n'avait non plus était plus douloureux que son refus et la rupture de cette amitié qu'il avait tant chérie et adorée au cours de ses années si dures qu'étaient les études. Rien au monde n'avait laissé de plaie plus béante que les yeux si verts, si beaux qu'ils laissaient entrevoir un paysage de forêt immense, qui se détournaient de lui, profanés par la colère et le mépris qu'il y avait lu et lui avait lacéré le cœur. Rien au monde n'aurait pu être comparable à ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice lorsqu'il l'avait vu tourné les talons et s'était éloigné de lui en courant comme s'il était le diable en personne. Aussi, rien ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître la cicatrice que ce moment de sa vie avait laissait derrière lui. Elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, et la douleur du souvenir viendrait toujours la faire brûler quelque fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas si vieux, quelques trois ans plus tôt, son cœur avait été meurtri, mais il rebattrait peut-être…

\- Francis ? Tout va bien ?

La voix d'Ivan le sortit du marc de café dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques minutes.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si tout va bien ?

Le regard de Francis s'égara sur une tache d'huile sur le carrelage de la cuisine avant de revenir sur le visage d'Ivan, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Désolé, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Tu sais, sur l'organisation de la semaine, et mes devoirs.

\- Ah, très bien ! Tu t'en sortiras, pas de problème !

\- Merci !

Depuis quelques jours en fait, depuis qu'il lui donnait des cours, Ivan parlait de mieux en mieux français, et écrivait mieux aussi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que, régulièrement, Francis lui apprenait à s'habituer à ce langage si compliqué, et Ivan ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout, du point de vue du Français. A force d'entendre du français à la télévision, écouter Francis lui parler et tout autour, les personnes lorsqu'il sortait faire les courses, le Russe s'améliorait. Il faisait toujours de nombreuses fautes, mais c'était davantage dû à des erreurs de langage qu'il assimilera à mesure du temps. Sur ce point, Francis lui faisait confiance.

Le téléphone sonna soudain, et l'étudiant se leva pour aller décrocher. Alors qu'il se levait, Ivan se mit à penser au récent comportement de Francis. Celui-ci était de plus en plus songeur, il n'avait de cesse de se perdre dans ses pensées et d'être de plus en plus solitaire. Il s'exilait dans sa chambre plus souvent, bien sûr, à cause de ses devoirs, mais aussi le reste du temps. Lorsqu'avant ils restaient ensemble devant la télé, le soir, maintenant, le Russe se retrouvait de plus en plus seul devant un film ou émission quelconque. Les quelques rares après-midi de week-end qu'ils passaient avant à apprendre le français durant des heures, ou parfois à se promener en ville, Ivan les passait en solitaire à tuer le temps.

Ivan ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Francis, ces derniers temps, ce comportement ne datant que de quelques jours, mais il commençait à se demander si Francis n'avait pas comme idée de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Évidemment, le cœur d'Ivan ne pouvait pas y croire le Français était bien trop gentil et attentionné pour ça, de plus, il lui avait promis de lui trouver un emploi et lui apprendre à parler correctement la langue, mais sa conscience lui criait aussi qu'il devait être un poids pour lui. Après tout, Francis devait se concentrer sur ses études, et ne pas se soucier de réintroduire un sans-abri comme lui dans la société. Mais c'était dur pour lui, qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui rendre service et ne justement pas être un poids.

Peut-être que sa personnalité ne convenait tout simplement pas à Francis et qu'il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, à toujours être dans ses pattes, même s'il ne prenait pas beaucoup d'espace. Ou peut-être… peut-être aussi qu'il voulait amener des gens ici, des amis avec qui faire la fête, mais qu'il ne voulait pas se justifier à leurs yeux lorsqu'ils verraient un inconnu chez lui. Ou bien, avait-il peut-être… une petite-amie…

C'est vrai, Ivan ne l'avait vu en compagnie de personne, mais peut-être que l'étudiant avait une petite-amie et qu'il voulait l'emmener ici, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il voulait avoir de l'intimité avec elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas. Savoir que Francis avait une petite-amie peina le Russe, mais ce devait être ça le véritable problème il empêchait Francis de faire venir sa chérie dans son appartement. Il devrait peut-être partir finalement. Il ne voulait pas il appréciait énormément Francis, plus qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié personne, et il lui était mille fois redevable…

Ça lui faisait si mal, mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…


	8. Une routine s'installe

**Bon, un nouveau chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière, mais il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition pour la période de Noël dans l'histoire.**

 **Merci à tous les revieweurs !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Une routine s'installe

Francis attrapa le téléphone et le colla à son oreille :

\- Allô !

\- Francis, c'est moi !

L'étudiant se tut quelques instants.

\- Mère ?!

\- Oui, trésor ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Euh… bien. Et vous ? Comment va Père ?

\- Ton père va très bien, quant à moi, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Tu connais ta vieille mère, elle ne peut plus se déplacer comme avant ! Et ton père, qui n'arrête pas de me faire courir partout. Justement, je t'appelai à ce sujet. Pour Noël, ton père voulait m'emmener à New-York pour deux semaines. Nous partirions le vingt-trois et passerions Noël là-bas. Du coup, je suis désolée, mon chéri, nous ne passerions pas Noël ensemble, cette année.

\- Oh, très bien !

\- Oui, je suis désolée ! Ton père a lourdement insisté. Mais nous nous sommes dit, qu'avec tes études, et les examens de fin d'année qui approchent, tu aurais préféré rester chez toi.

Francis retint son sourire d'atteindre sa voix. Sans qu'elle le sache, sa mère venait de le soulager d'un gros poids passer Noël en famille. Avec Ivan à la maison, Francis ne se serait pas senti le cœur à le laisser seul pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Heureusement, il pourrait rester avec lui et n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Trésor, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui, Maman ! Je t'écoute !

\- Donc, ça ne te dérange pas que ton père et moi soyons à New-York sans toi pour Noël.

\- Non, Maman ! Il n'y a pas de problème ! D'ailleurs, tant mieux, parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas tout est réglé ! Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, mon chéri, et de belles fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Merci, Maman ! A toi aussi !

Il entendit que sa mère raccroche avant de lui-même reposé le combiné. Il se sentait stupidement heureux, mais de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir passer Noël, sa fête préférée, avec Ivan, le rendait presque extatique. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer de meilleure personne avec qui passer cette période de l'année qui appréciait tout particulièrement, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas dans sa famille. Et sa mère lui avait offert de superbes vacances en compagnie du beau Russe sur un plateau d'argent.

Francis souriait déjà en imaginant leur journée du réveillon ce qu'ils cuisineraient, comment sera disposée la table, quels pourraient être les cadeaux, ce qu'ils feraient dans la soirée… Dans sa tête, l'étudiant en commerce avait déjà de nombreuses idées sur l'organisation et le déroulement de la soirée. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait passer de fantastiques fêtes.

Il retourna vers la cuisine, mais surprit dans le regard d'Ivan eu pointe de tristesse qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Il avait l'air profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et elles ne devaient pas être très joyeuses, au vu du visage défait qu'il avait. Francis sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine en voyant cette mine abattue. Il ne voulait pas voir de telles expressions sur le beau visage du Russe.

Pourtant, dès qu'Ivan se rendit compte de la proche présence de Francis, il plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais qui sonnait faux aux yeux du Français.

\- Je reste ici pour les vacances ! Mes parents partent à New-York pour les fêtes, alors nous allons devoir passer Noël ensemble ! Si ça ne te dérange pas !

Francis put clairement voir des étoiles s'allumaient dans les yeux améthyste d'Ivan et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas que le Russe puisse être aussi heureux de passer les fêtes avec lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, s'était qu'il venait, en partie, de rassurer le grand blond en lui assurant de passer les fêtes ensemble. Bien sûr, l'hypothèse que Francis veuille le mettre dehors était toujours plausible, peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas envie de e mettre dehors pour cette période de fêtes familiales et qu'il attendait juste la nouvelle année pour lui demander de partir, mais en attendant, il allait, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, passer les fêtes avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait sincèrement. Il allait passer sa période de l'année préférée avec Francis, et il en été vraiment profondément ému. Mais…

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger. Murmura-t-il.

\- Me déranger ? N'importe quoi ! Je serais plus que ravi de passer Noël avec toi ! En vérité, j'avais vraiment envie de le passer avec toi, cette année !

Francis n'empêcha pas le rose qui colora ses joues, moins encore lorsque le sourire incroyablement heureux d'Ivan lui chatouilla le ventre.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Demanda le Français en évitant le regard d'Ivan.

\- Peu importe ! Comme tu veux !

Une idée germa alors dans la tête de Francis. Il était maintenant en vacances, mais depuis son ouverture, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir le marché de Noël de Paris. Il le faisait chaque année, avec plus ou moins de retard selon son emploi du temps calqué sur ses études. Pour son premier jour, rien de tel pour le plonger, lui et Ivan, dans la magie de Noël. Et puis, ce serait le début de leur célébration de Noël.

\- Eh bien, nous pourrions peut-être aller au marché de Noël, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il fera nuit ! Je ne sais pas si tu y es déjà allé !

\- Oh oui ! C'est bonne idée ! Je suis allé l'année dernière, mais pas depuis. J'adore ! C'est vraiment beau !

\- Formidable ! Dans ce cas, nous pourrons y aller lorsqu'il fera moins jour !

* * *

Le soir donc, ils se couvrirent tous les deux chaudement – les quelques degrés négatifs avaient de quoi les persuader – et tous deux prirent le métro jusqu'aux Champs Élysée.

Il y avait du monde à cette heure-ci, d'autant plus qu'on était à l'approche de Noël et que beaucoup préparaient encore leur réveillon. Mais les lumières par centaine de milliers qui se dévoilaient devant Ivan l'émerveillèrent comme pour un enfant. Elles étaient si belles, brillantes et merveilleuses qui agrémentaient les cabanes du marché d'une beauté magique. Tout lui rappelait tant son enfance, lorsqu'il allait encore, avec ses parents et ses deux sœurs, se promenaient dans la capitale russe. Lui, encore petit bonhomme, emmitouflé dans sa longue veste et le nez dans son écharpe rose, son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'au-dessus des yeux et tenant la main de sa mère. Ses deux sœurs, son aînée, Yekaterina et sa cadette Natalya, à ses côtés avec leur père. Et la neige qui tombait sur les toits des cabanes, au sommet du Kremlin, devant ses yeux émerveillés d'enfant.

Il se revoyait petit en observant les nombreuses guirlandes qui illuminaient l'avenue d'une lumière festive. Il tressaillit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras, par-dessus son long manteau. Il se retourna pour voir Francis lui sourire tendrement, et le tirait délicatement pour avancer. Ivan le suivit alors tout au long des rangées de cabanes, parmi la foule abondante de ce début de soirée. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, mais cela ne faisait que donnait un côté encore plus féerique au lieu. Ivan pouvait sentir des effluves d'odeur de barbe à papa, d'encens, de cannelle, de caramel et de chocolat il sentait aussi le froid qui lui mordait les joues et le nez. Il entendait des bribes de conversation des gens à côté desquels il passait, des rires, les pleurs d'un enfant un peu plus loin, un chœur qui chantait et les musiques provenant des cabanes. Il voyait… il voyait tant de choses, de belles choses, colorées, brillantes, ornées, extravagantes… Des objets ou de la nourriture faits par des artisans.

Il s'arrêta devant une cabane de sculpture en verre, ria devant une autre remplie de jouets pour enfants en bois, s'extasia devant un chalet qui vendait des tissus et des écharpes, et chaque fois, Francis était à côté de lui et souriait tendrement en observant le visage d'Ivan changeait à mesure de ses émotions. Son cœur s'adoucissait agréablement à chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard heureux du Russe.

Devant la cabane à tissu, Francis intercepta un regard envieux d'Ivan sur une belle écharpe en satin d'un rose pâle. Il se fit une note mentale retenir l'endroit de la cabane pour pouvoir y revenir plus tard si besoin.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour manger une gaufre devant un beau sapin décoré, durent se retrouver après s'être perdus, mais en rirent de bon cœur, avant de finalement rentrer, car frigorifié au bout de quelques heures de promenade et avoir fait l'aller-retour des Champs Elysée à pied.

Ils rentrèrent finalement pour se réchauffer, et se préparèrent un chocolat chaud pour chacun, qu'ils dégustèrent dans le canapé du salon, tous deux emmitouflés dans deux couvertures bien chaudes. Ils étaient assis face à face et se parler joyeusement de leur promenade, qu'ils avaient vraiment appréciée.

\- J'ai adoré la cabane avec les décorations de Noël ! C'était si lumineux ! Et puis, tu as vu cette belle guirlande lumineuse blanche ? J'ai pensé qu'elle serait très belle sur le balcon, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Moi, j'ai adoré, la cabane avec les écharpes. Elles étaient belles !

\- Oui, j'ai vu !

Ivan souriait doucement, le regard dans le vague. Francis n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait penser, mais il savait que ce devait être quelque chose de joyeux, en vue de la lueur douce dans les yeux du beau Russe. C'était quelque chose d'agréable et il se surprit à vouloir lui demander. Il voulait savoir ce qui le rendait heureux comme ça, il voulait lui aussi le faire sourire de la sorte, mais… pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Il pouvait paraître égoïste, mais depuis quelque temps, sa plus grande préoccupation, c'était Ivan. Il ne pensait qu'à son bonheur et son confort, il pensait à lui faire plaisir et à parer tous ses besoins. Il voulait s'occuper de lui comme il n'avait jamais voulu s'occuper de personne avant, mais pas comme il s'occuperait d'un enfant un peu maladroit, plus comme une personne chère qui avait besoin d'aide et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.


	9. Premier désir

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée si je n'ai pas posté ce dernier mois, mais j'ai eu certains problèmes de santé qui se sont enchaînés qui m'ont empêcher d'écrire en plus de me voler mon inspiration. Mais voilà, je reposte à partir d'aujourd'hui pour j'espère le plus longtemps possible sans pause. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps là dessus.**

 **Merci encore eux revieweurs, followers, likers et readers ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Premier désir

\- Mais non, regarde ! Tu ne peux pas mettre ça ! Si tu dis que tu n'as pas travaillé depuis des mois, personne ne voudra te prendre parce qu'ils croiront que tu ne voulais pas travailler. Il faut plutôt dire que tu as fait tes études, puis tu es parti en France pour te cultiver sur l'art français et que depuis, tu vis ici, sans indiquer de dates précises !

\- Mais c'est faux !

\- Ça, les employeurs n'ont pas besoin de le savoir ! Si tu veux être embauché, fais en sort de vendre un peu de rêves. C'était quoi, ta spécialité en école d'art ?

\- La décoration intérieure.

\- Parfait ! Le design d'intérieur est très recherché. Avec un diplôme pareil, tu trouveras forcément du boulot.

\- Mais j'ai pas trouvé jusqu'à maintenant !

Francis se tourna vers Ivan et planta son regard bleu dans celui purpurin du grand Russe.

\- Ivan, crois-moi qu'avec les contacts qu'a mon père, on aura aucun mal à te trouver un job en moins d'un mois. Mais pour l'instant, on doit s'occuper de ton CV. Dis-moi, as-tu fais des stages durant tes études ?

\- Oui, chez un architecte d'intérieur.

\- Super ! Tu peux le mettre, ça aussi ! Plus tu as d'expérience, plus tu as de chance d'être reçu pour un entretien. Se réjouit le Français.

\- Mais je dois encore apprendre parler correctement français.

\- Crois-moi que pour un étranger qui n'a pas appris le français dans son pays, tu te débrouilles déjà très bien. Mais tu as raison, nous allons devoir revoir ensemble les formules de politesse et les manières de se tenir avant que tu ne sois pris où que ce soit. Montre-moi ce que tu as écrit.

Le Russe lui tendit l'ordinateur portable et Francis corrigea de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, mais il voulait à tout prix que ce soit Ivan qui rédige sa lettre pour l'habituer à écrire français, ça, en plus de nombreux autres exercices oraux, écrit et de compréhension. Mais Ivan était quelqu'un qui apprenait très vite et il avait, en à peine quelques jours, fait d'énormes progrès et il n'avait de cesse de progresser.

\- Ok, c'est pas mal pour l'instant ! Faisons une pause, d'accord ! Je vais sortir les petits pains du four et on va prendre le goûter. Décréta le Français en se levant de sa chaise pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Отлично ! (Otlichno !)

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Francis en se retournant.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Ivan parlait sa langue maternelle et ça lui avait flanqué des frissons dans le dos. Comme la première fois qu'il avait entendu le fort accent russe d'Ivan, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à la différence que cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus intense.

\- Désolé ! J'ai dit « Super » !

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave ! En fait, j'aime beaucoup la tonalité de ta langue. Tu peux dire autre chose ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux.

\- Я не могу ждать, чтобы съесть ваши булочки ! (YA ne mogu zhdat', chtoby s"yest' vashi bulochki !)

Une série d'autres frissons lui traversa le corps en entendant ses mots. Mais un problème s'imposait, Francis s'était senti durcir rien qu'à l'écoute de cette langue rauque et râpeuse. Il était pétrifié de gêne, et se mit à rougir. Il se retourna alors brusquement en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible et de calmer son souffle devenu saccadé qui affaiblissait sa voix.

\- E-Et… ça veut dire quoi !

\- « J'ai hâte de manger tes petits pains ! » en gros ! Répondit Ivan, sans paraître avoir remarqué le trouble de son ami.

En fait, il avait même un sourire innocent au visage lorsque Francis tourna la tête pour voir s'il s'était aperçu de la situation. Mais pas le moins du monde concerné, il regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur avec naïveté. Comment un gars aussi imposant, ayant traversé des épreuves aussi lourdes, pouvait arborait une mine aussi insouciante ? Le Français se sentit plus serré encore dans son pantalon à cette vue, et il comprit qu'il y avait urgence à quitter la pièce au plus vite avant que son ami ne puisse comprendre la gêne de l'instant.

\- I-Ivan… Tu pourrais… sortir les petits pains du four à ma place, s'il te plaît ? Je… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Francis ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le blond cendré.

Le Russe se leva, au plus grand désespoir du Français qui restait dos à lui pour ne pas lui laisser voir la bosse de son pantalon. Maudits soient ces pantalons trop serrés qui ne cachaient rien quand on en avait besoin !

\- C- C'est rien ! J'ai juste… il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

\- Francis ! S'exclama le Russe en retournant l'interpellé.

Le Français dû alors réagir rapidement et fit alors mine de tomber et de se rattraper sur Ivan, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse ni voir ni sentir son « petit problème ». Cela lui donna l'occasion parfaite pour s'enfuir de la pièce en s'excusant rapidement auprès du Russe. Celui-ci resta planté sur place, essayant encore de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais surtout, très inquiet de la santé de son ami. Il avait peur qu'il soit tout à coup pris d'un malaise dû à une quelconque maladie contractée la veille, durant leur balade en ville.

Cependant, il se rappela vite que Francis lui avait demandé de sortir les petits pains du four avant qu'ils ne grillent et s'en chargea donc. Ils étaient beaux, dorés à point, mais légèrement grillés sur le dessous. Ivan n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'y intéressé. Il attendait que Francis sorte de la salle de bains pour s'enquérir de son état. Il ne voulait même pas commencer à manger sans lui, alors il patienta avec appréhension dans la cuisine en attendant le retour de son ami.

Francis, lui, n'en menait pas large. Pour se débarrasser d'un problème aussi gros, il y avait deux solutions la douche froide ou prendre les choses en main… littéralement. Il se retrouvait donc nez-à-nez avec son… « problème » et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où quelqu'un lui avait fait autant d'effet rien que par la parole. Et ça n'avait même pas été quelque chose de sexuel ! Francis avait eu de nombreux partenaires durant sa période lycéenne, moins durant celle étudiante, mais il en avait eu et aucun d'eux n'étaient parvenu à un résultat pareil en si peu de moyens. C'était bien ça qui donnait des sueurs froides au blond. Qu'est-ce que penserait Ivan s'il apprenait que Francis avait « ça » en l'écoutant parler russe ? Il le trouverait dégoûtant et ne voudrait même plus entendre parler de lui. Il prendrait ses quelques affaires et partirait sans même se retourner. Et c'était une chose terrible aux yeux du Français. Il n'arrivait plus à concevoir son quotidien sans Ivan à ses côtés, sans le voir le matin en se levant, un jour férié, préparer le petit-déjeuner et lui sourire lorsqu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Sans le voir assis dans le canapé lisant ou regardant la télé en rentrant le soir de ses cours et de soupirer de soulagement en voyant le repas déjà prêt à être dégusté sans qu'il ait à s'en occuper lui-même. Sans partager ces moments heureux devant une émission française abrutissante, mais oh combien amusante en écoutant les remarques estomaquées du Russe ou de voir son visage complètement interrogateur. Ou simplement ne plus l'avoir près de lui lorsqu'ils mangeaient, ne plus pouvoir parler avec lui de tout et de rien ou simplement savoir sa présence pas trop loin lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre ou qu'il prenait sa douche.

Tout ça, Francis ne pouvait pas le concevoir sans avoir une boule d'émotion qui lui irritait la gorge et une douleur au cœur. Les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots dans la poitrine, il tenta de se soulager, mais l'émotion qui prit le dessus sur ses sens eut bientôt raison de son désir et il n'eut pas à terminer le travail. Cependant, il resta encore un bout de temps avant de sortir de la salle de bains, au vu de son visage rougi de honte et des précédents pleurs. Il lui fallut bien une vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir ressortir avec un minimum de dignité, bien que moralement, il venait de prendre dans la figure une réalité qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à voir en face il désirait son ami russe…

Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir, déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas une tête potable, mais surtout parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir sa honte et ses larmes. Il avait alors comme idée de passer de la salle de bains à sa chambre juste à côté. De toute façon, ces deux pièces étant dans un minuscule couloir séparé par le mur de la cuisine, le Russe ne pouvait donc pas le voir passer. Cependant, celui-ci entendit le bruit de la porte…

\- Francis ?

Ivan apparut de la cuisine alors que le Français avait la main sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Il essayait de cacher son visage rougissant à sa vue.

\- Francis ? Ça va mieux ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Francis… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Rien… c'est rien ! Je ne me sens juste pas très bien ! Il faut que j'aille me reposer. Répondit-il sur un ton brusque.

\- D'accord ! Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque chose ?

\- Non, non surtout pas ! Ne rentre surtout pas dans ma chambre ! J'ai besoin… d'être tranquille !

\- D- D'accord…

Francis pénétra dans sa chambre, laissant Ivan encore plus confus. Celui-ci regagna la cuisine et s'y assit. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et il se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'il s'était senti mal tout à coup ? Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé avec ce ton sec ? Etait-ce ce qu'il avait dit en russe qui l'avait fait changer de comportement comme ça ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Alors quoi ? Que était-il passé pour qu'il passe d'une attitude tout à fait normalement à cette attitude étrange et froide qu'Ivan ne lui connaissait pas ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait encore trop de difficultés à apprendre et que Francis commençait à en avoir assez ? Peut-être le trouvait-il trop bête ? Pas capable d'apprendre correctement le français et de potentiellement trouvé un job en France et qu'il perdait espoir alors cela l'exaspéré. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il avait simplement eu une faiblesse et s'était vraiment senti mal physiquement et qu'Ivan se faisait trop de films, comme d'habitude.

Il piocha un petit pain sur le plateau de cuisson et en enfourna une première grosse bouchée qu'il arracha avec les dents. L'intérieur était encore chaud et légèrement fumant et le chocolat avait fondu. Mais Ivan ne prêta même pas attention au goût du pain au chocolat, intériorisant son inquiétude et ses questions. Il se sentait vraiment triste.


	10. Premier amour

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je le trouve un peu bâclé, mais nous y avons fait un grand pas !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfic, et double merci à ceux qui reviewent !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Premier amour

Trois jours étaient passés depuis cet évènement et Ivan aurait pu croire qu'il vivait seul dans l'appartement s'il ne voyait pas quelques rares fois Francis sortir de sa chambre pour manger ou prendre sa douche. Mais autrement, c'était comme s'il était seul au monde. En fait, depuis cet incident, Francis s'enfermait dans sa chambre la plus grande partie de la journée à faire Ivan-ne-savait-quoi, mais une chose était sure, il l'évitait, et ça, ça faisait vraiment mal au cœur du grand Russe qui ignorait la raison et si c'était à cause de lui. Et si tous les doutes d'Ivan étaient réels et ses théories vraies ? Francis ne voulait plus de lui ici, et ne savait simplement pas comment le lui dire, alors il essayait de lui faire comprendre par différentes manières, dont celle de l'ignorer. Il attendait peut-être simplement que passe Noël pour le lui dire, parce que Francis avait bon cœur et ne renverrait pas Ivan de son appartement pour la période des fêtes.

Ivan fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de Francis s'ouvrir pour révéler ce dernier. Il avait au visage un air fatigué avec ses cernes et son teint blême, presque maladif. Il passa à côté du Russe sans même lever les yeux vers lui, mais marmonna un vague « Je sors ! Je rentre pour dîner ! » avant d'enfiler manteau, écharpe, bonnet, gants et bottes et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ivan resta seul.

Oui, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, tous les signes que lui envoyait le Français lui étaient perceptibles et il avait su les interpréter. Mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se sente coupable de le mettre à la porte après tout, il avait déjà été d'une extrême gentillesse en le laissant rester chez lui aussi longtemps. Une nuit était déjà incroyable, un séjour de plusieurs semaines impensable, mais le Russe ne pouvait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin en abusant de la gentillesse de l'étudiant.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël et Ivan avait bien l'intention de remercier Francis du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui exprimer l'immensité de sa gratitude envers lui avant de partir. Pour ça, il allait se mettre aux fourneaux et préparer pour Francis, le plus délicieux des repas de Noël pour ce soir. Dans trois heures maximum, quand Francis rentrerait, le Russe lui ferait goûter les spécialités de Noël de son pays comme repas de réveillon.

Il partit donc rapidement, avant la fermeture des magasins, à l'épicerie du coin de rue. Il n'y trouva pas tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait, mais il se mit d'accord sur des blinis, de la koutia, du bortsch en plat principal et une vatrouchka en dessert. Il avait vraiment hâte de faire goûter ces spécialités russes à Francis qui s'était trouvé très intéressé par les mœurs et coutumes de son pays dès qu'ils en parlaient.

Aussitôt dans la cuisine, il prépara les plats les uns après les autres, réapprenant au fur et à mesure les techniques que lui avaient apprises sa mère lorsqu'il était encore tout jeune enfant et qu'il aimait regarder celle-ci cuisiner pour toute la famille. Il avait toujours été un passionné de cuisine, bien plus que ses deux sœurs dont l'activité préférée à Noël était de décorer la maison de guirlande.

Il replongeait dans ses souvenirs d'enfance en même temps qu'il préparait le repas, sans même se rendre compte du sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à présent que restaurer les souvenirs de cuisine que lui avait transmis sa maman adorée pour l'homme qu'il aimait…

Ivan en lâcha sa cuillère. L'homme qu'il aimait… L'homme… qu'il… aimait… Francis… Il aimait Francis… ? Mais il n'avait jamais été… du moins pas à sa connaissance… attiré par les hommes… Ni par les femmes d'ailleurs… Serait-ce pour ça… ? Viendrait-il à l'instant de découvrir que la véritable raison pour laquelle il était triste à l'idée de quitter Francis, de l'imaginer avec une fille ou de le voir le snober était parce qu'il l'aimait ? Pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte maintenant ? Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de réaliser que Francis était sur le point de le mettre à la porte ? Ou parce qu'il savait que de toute façon, il n'aurait aucune chance ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur son visage sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, cependant, il sentait affreusement la douleur lancinante qui tiraillait l'intérieur de sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où était son cœur. La douloureuse réalisation d'un amour qu'il venait de découvrir, mais qu'il savait déjà impossible lui était insupportable et pourtant, l'emplissait d'un désir encore plus intense de faire de ce réveillon de Noël, le plus beau qu'il passerait, et le dernier, avant de quitter définitivement l'étudiant et de retourner à sa misérable vie de sans-abri.

…

Francis rentra environ trois heures plus tard, après les avoir passées à vagabonder en ville. Un sachet à la main, il pénétra dans son appartement, fatigué, mais plus heureux qu'en partant – était-ce la magie de Noël qui opérait ? Il fut frappé par les différentes odeurs de nourriture qui emplissait le trois-pièces. C'était des odeurs de plats que Francis ne connaissait pas, fortes, entêtante, mais qui mirent l'eau à la bouche du Français, grand passionné de cuisine. Il eut bien du mal à imaginer que toutes ces odeurs venaient de sa cuisine, où, depuis la porte d'entrée, il pouvait voir Ivan, son beau Ivan, s'affairait dans la cuisine, un tablier entour des hanches. Son cœur battit follement dans sa poitrine à cette vision, comme lorsqu'il rentrait, ces soirs après les cours, et qu'il le voyait au même endroit, préparant leur repas. Il voulait voir cette scène se reproduire tous les jours du reste de sa vie et chérir chaque instant qu'il passerait encore avec Ivan.

Mais comment profiter de sa présence quand il le fuyait ? Pourquoi le fuyait-il ? Il avait bien trop peur qu'Ivan découvre ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Bien trop peur qu'il découvre que Francis le désirait, sexuellement bien sûr – Ivan était indéniablement beau et ça, il l'avait remarqué dès le soir où il l'avait ramené chez lui – mais aussi sentimentalement parlant. Durant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé enfermer dans sa tanière, il avait bien eu le temps de faire une introspection. Le voir quand il rentrait le soir lui procurer une joie sans nom, il adorait les moments passés avec lui, à lui donner des cours ou simplement à parler, il avait envie de passer chaque minute de sa vie avec lui. Il le trouvait drôle, gentil, doux, beau, intéressant, prévenant, honnête… Il cuisinait bien, s'occuper de la maison à la perfection en son absence, était au petit soin avec lui…

Si Francis ne se retenait pas, il se serait déjà agenouillé devant Ivan pour lui demander sa main tant il incarnait la perfection aux yeux de Francis, et pas tant parce qu'il faisait un parfait homme au foyer, mais parce que tout chez lui criait à l'idéal.

Mais un large problème venait entacher cette idée utopique Ivan était né dans un pays homophobe avec une éducation qui ne laissait pas place à une idée libre de la sexualité et Ivan n'avait jamais semblé montrer le moindre intérêt à la gent masculine. Alors Ivan était hétérosexuel et sans doute homophobe, bien que Francis ne lui ait jamais posé la question.

Voilà ce qui bloquait complètement Francis de lui dire la vérité en face, et le laissait avec ses propres doutes sans qu'il connaisse véritablement l'ampleur des dégâts que son éloignement avait causé chez le Russe.

Bientôt, Ivan se sentit observé et se retourna pour tomber sur le regard surpris d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

\- Bonsoir, Francis ! Je suis en train de faire le repas de Noël pour nous deux ! C'est des spécialités russes que m'a appris ma mère. S'exclama le Russe, un lumineux sourire aux lèvres qui réchauffa le cœur de l'autre blond.

\- C'est super, Ivan ! Je suis soulagé que tu t'occupes du repas ! J'avais presque oublié que c'était le réveillon aujourd'hui ! Répondit Francis, légèrement coupable.

Il n'avait même pas pensé au repas, alors qu'il voulait tellement lui faire goûter son plat traditionnel de Noël qu'il avait toujours fait à sa famille, du temps où il vivait encore avec eux.

\- Pas de problème ! Je suis content de te faire goûter des plats de mon pays ! Tu pourrais mettre la table, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr !

Et alors que le grand Russe poursuivit la préparation du dessert, Francis s'évertua à installer une splendide table de Noël. Ayant déplacé la petite table de la cuisine dans le salon, il voulut la décorer le plus joliment possible. Il sortit d'une de ses armoires la plus belle nappe blanche qu'il possédait, mit le couvert avec des assiettes en porcelaine fine et des verres en cristal. Il plaça un bouquet de roses de Noël comme centre de table et parsema la nappe de petites étoiles dorées en papier.

Lorsque table et repas furent prêts, les deux amis s'installèrent et dégustèrent les blinis. Francis connaissait déjà cette entrée pour y avoir déjà goûté et se régala du saumon, des morceaux d'oignon et des câpres le tout arrosé de crème fraîche qui garnissaient la galette.

Il fut plus surpris au moment de l'arrivée du plat principal, le bortsch, accompagné de vodka que le Russe avait trouvée dans le réfrigérateur du sous-sol, qu'il goûta pour la première fois. Le plat était haut en saveur, la viande délicieuse, les betteraves divinement cuites et les choux parfumés rajoutaient du goût.

\- Ivan, c'est absolument délicieux ! Où as-tu appris à cuisiner comme ça ? S'exclama Francis, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le Russe rougit, heureux du compliment et surtout qu'il vienne de Francis.

\- Merci ! C'est ma mère. Elle cuisinait toujours cette recette à Noël et m'a appris. J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner. Je suis content que ça te plaise !

\- Si ça me plaît ? Tu parles, j'adore ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'y as pas fait goûter plus tôt ? Cette recette est absolument excellente ! Comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait déjà ?

\- Bortsch !

\- Borsch ?

\- Non, Bortsch ! Rit le Russe.

\- En tout cas, c'est vraiment bon !

\- Merci beaucoup ! Murmura le Russe en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

En entremets, Ivan avait rajouté une koutia, un plat fait de graines, que Francis aima, mais sans plus.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure du dessert et Ivan fit goûter au Français une vatrouchka, un gâteau au fromage blanc pour lequel l'étudiant fondit complètement, ne lésinant pas sur les compliments au chef qui rougissait à vue d'œil, au grand plaisir de Francis qui se sentit fier de faire rougir ce grand gaillard au cœur tendre de cuisinier.

\- Dis-moi, Ivan ! N'as-tu jamais pensé à devenir restaurateur ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui ! Bon, tu as fait un diplôme d'art, mais ne t'ai-tu jamais dit que tu avais toutes tes chances à ouvrir un restaurant russe à Paris ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça courait les rues et tu cuisines absolument divinement. En plus, tu adores ça cuisiner.

Ivan devint silencieux quelques instants et réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette perspective, il ne s'était jamais cru assez talentueux pour seulement envisager d'ouvrir un restaurant. Mais maintenant que l'idée lui était présentée, il était vrai que c'était une possibilité à laquelle réfléchir sérieusement.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y ai jamais pensé ! Ah, mais non ! Je n'ai aucune chance ! Même pas d'argent pour acheter un local.

\- Moi, je peux te trouver l'argent qu'il faut, avec l'assurance en plus, si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux faire !

\- C'est gentil, Francis ! Je vais y réfléchir !

\- Tant mieux !

Après le repas, les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé, pas pressés le moins du monde de faire la vaisselle et de nettoyer la cuisine. Tous deux un verre de vodka à la main, ils discutaient joyeusement, quelques verres de trop déjà dans le nez. Ils éclataient de rire à l'évocation de quelques souvenirs de leurs vies, pourtant pas si vieilles que ça.

\- Et elle a essayé de te forcer à l'épouser ! Eclata de rire le Français, les joues et le nez rougis par l'alcool.

\- Oui ! Ma sœur était un peu folle quand on était adolescent ! C'est un peu à cause de ça que j'ai choisi de faire mes études à Moscou. Je voulais m'éloigner un peu de ma famille. Surtout de Natalya !

\- Je comprends !

Un silence s'installa, mais rien de déplaisant ou de lourd, juste apaisant. Francis observa alors le visage rougi d'Ivan, dont les yeux brillaient et les lèvres mouillées laissaient quelque fois échappé de petits soubresauts de rire. Le Français sentit une forte tendresse s'insinuait en lui en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement.

Alors fut-ce l'alcool, la douceur du moment après un repas aussi parfait ou un simple élan de courage car en ayant marre de se cacher, mais Francis tourna la tête du Russe vers lui et leva sa tête pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Au début surpris, Ivan ne répondit qu'au bout d'un certain temps, mais le baiser resta chaste, simplement une danse douce entre les lèvres de deux protagonistes qui se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, avec une lenteur amoureuse.

Lorsque les deux hommes s'écartèrent, leurs yeux brillants ; des étoiles dans ceux bleus azur de Francis, des comètes dans ceux purpurins d'Ivan, qui ne se lâchèrent plus par peur d'interrompre un moment qu'ils voulaient infini.


	11. Désillusion

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus court que le précédent parce que le dixième était plus long d'une page word que d'habitude et aussi parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour celui-ci. Donc désolée, ce chapitre pourra paraître un peu bâclé et court ! Mais après, les choses vont commencer à s'enchaîner au fur et à mesure.**

 **Gros bisou !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Désillusion

Francis fut réveillé ce matin-là par deux choses, la première étant la lumière du jour qui pénétrait la pièce, la deuxième, le mal de crâne entêtant qui faisait tambouriner son cœur dans sa tête. Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour se faire agresser par les puissants rayons du soleil de midi, tant qu'il dut les refermer de suite en attendant de pouvoir s'habituer à la luminosité. En même temps, il voulait pouvoir se lever tout de suite et aller chercher de l'aspirine pour son mal de tête. Il n'avait pas eu souvenir d'avoir bu tant qu'il se retrouve avec une migraine au réveil.

Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à la luminosité, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le canapé de son salon et que la lumière aveuglante n'était pas celle venant de sa fenêtre à moitié fermée dans sa chambre, mais de sa porte-fenêtre du salon qui menait au petit balcon qui l'éblouissait. Pire encore, il put constater qu'il n'était pas seul allongé sur le canapé, mais qu'Ivan occupait la seconde moitié du canapé, affalé contre l'accoudoir et la tête soutenue par le dossier. Les jambes écartées et le cou exposé, Francis le trouva absolument désirable. Il n'avait que l'envie de se blottir contre son torse fort et d'écouter sa respiration et son cœur battre.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa rapidement et il se rendit compte que cette situation n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent alors dans son esprit. Il se souvenait du fabuleux repas d'hier soir préparé par Ivan, de tous ces plats traditionnels russes qui l'avaient régalé, puis la bouteille de vodka qu'ils avaient ouverte, puis après quelques verres… le trou noir. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait ressenti, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un sentiment de plénitude et de douceur l'envahir. Mais d'où provenait-il, ça, il l'ignorait ? La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'équivalent, c'était avec…

… Arthur…

Non ! Francis ne voulait pas penser à lui. Le souvenir était encore trop douloureux, trop présent dans sa mémoire… Ça lui faisait trop mal ! Mais ce qui faisait mal aussi, c'était de voir Ivan, son Ivan, devant lui, complètement offert, mais pourtant inaccessible. Le Français, après la soirée passée d'hier soir, avait pensé qu'il pourrait opérer un changement dans leur relation, qu'il pourrait s'approcher du Russe, devenir son amant, son amour… Mais, il avait trop peur. Que deviendrait-il si Ivan le rejetait aussi ? Pourrait-il seulement s'en relever ? Maintenant que ses sentiments s'étaient amplifiés à son insu, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour. Ça lui crevait le cœur de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver l'amour avec Ivan…

Il était pourtant si loin, si loin de la réalité, en cet instant. Car s'il s'était souvenu de la veille, il aurait compris que ses espoirs n'étaient pas vains, encore moins morts, mais bel et bien en train de trouver leur but. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'Ivan se réveille et le lui dise. Parce qu'Ivan, lui, avait vécu dans un pays qui atteignait un froid extrême, l'hiver, et que la vodka, il en buvait en famille très tôt, et que donc, en plus de sa carrure imposante, était beaucoup plus résistant à l'alcool, et que, lui, se souviendrait parfaitement de la veille lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Mais il ne se réveilla pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas, puisqu'un épuisement dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte, après toutes les émotions et les soucis des derniers jours, l'avaient empêché de trouver un sommeil réparateur concret.

Alors puisqu'il ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, et que Francis ne se souvenait pas de la veille et que les choses ne sont jamais ce que l'on veut qu'elles soient, cela allait amener à une nouvelle complication dans leur relation.

L'étudiant se décida donc à ranger les traces de leur réveillon de la veille la vaisselle n'avait pas encore été faite, certains plats avaient été laissés à l'abandon dans la cuisine, un peu d'alcool s'était renversé sur la table basse du salon et la nappe avait été recouverte de quelques tâches indésirables. Alors après avoir avalé un cachet de paracétamol, le Français se mit à une tache qu'il aimait beaucoup moins que la cuisine le rangement de la cuisine.

Le bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, d'eau qui coule et de portes de placards qui s'ouvrent finirent par réveiller le grand Russe, qui, au contraire de Francis, n'avait même pas un petit mal de tête. Avantage non négligeable d'être un habitué d'alcool.

Au souvenir de la veille, un grand sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire. Francis et lui s'étaient… embrassés, langoureusement, et ça avait été le plus beau baiser de toute sa vie. Jamais n'avait-il vécu un moment similaire et il avait fortement hâte que cela se reproduise le plus vite possible. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Francis puisse l'aimer en retour, mais puisqu'il l'avait embrassé, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Son cœur s'affola et fit rougir ses joues. Il voulait voir Francis maintenant. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment et commencer dès cet instant une vie de couple avec lui. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir avoir l'autorisation de l'embrasser autant qu'il voulait, de le serrer dans ses bras quand l'envie lui prendrait, lui dire des mots doux dans en français ou dans sa langue, mais maintenant, il ne quitterait plus Francis. Celui-ci ne le mettra pas à la porte, il n'aura plus à avoir peur qu'il soit amoureux d'une quelconque fille puisque c'était de lui qu'il était amoureux. Oh oui, Ivan était infiniment heureux !

Le bruit qu'il entendait dans la cuisine derrière lui, lui informa de la présence du Français et il ouvrit finalement les yeux, se retournant doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ce dernier. Il le voyait dos à lui, nettoyer les assiettes dans l'évier. Il sourit malicieusement lorsque l'idée de venir le surprendre par derrière lui vint à l'esprit. Le plus délicatement du monde, il se leva et se faufila derrière l'étudiant sans faire un bruit, et vint enrouler ses bras forts autour du torse et de la taille de Francis. Comme il l'avait prévu, celui-ci sursauta dans ses bras, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, ce fut la réaction violente qu'il obtint après. Francis, en effet, repoussa le Russe et tourna vers lui un visage presque horrifié. Ivan ne comprit pas cette réaction, mais cela lui creva le cœur de voir une expression pareille tournée vers lui. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un visage apeuré comme celui-ci ?

\- F-Francis… ? Murmura Ivan, le cœur au bord des yeux.

\- Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria le Français, déboussolé.

\- Mais je… enfin je croyais que… vu que hier…

\- Quoi hier ?! Il ne s'est rien passé hier !

Une terrible douleur perça la poitrine du Russe, au niveau de son cœur. Alors c'était comme ça, Francis ne voulait pas avouer les événements de la veille ? Francis ne l'aimait pas ? Francis n'avait été que sous l'effet de l'alcool et voulait tout oublier ? Lui qui avait pensé trouver enfin la personne qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait en retour. Lui qui avait pensé qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de vivre dans la peur d'être rejeté, qui avait pensé avoir trouvé une personne à chérir. Francis, cet homme si bon qui l'avait accueilli chez lui un soir de tempête, l'avait hébergé pendant des semaines, lui avait appris à mieux parler la langue du pays, à se débrouiller dans le quartier. Avec qui il avait ri, sourit, avec qui il avait partagé des souvenirs de son enfance et de son adolescence, ses soucis, ses joies, ses rêves, ses espoirs… Et qui en échange, lui avait offert tant de choses aussi, lui avait acheté des vêtements, lui avait préparé de bons petits plats français, lui avait partagé sa culture, ses habitudes… Duquel il était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte, à force de se côtoyer chaque jour, de découvrir des points communs, de vivre ensemble, d'échanger sur tout…

\- Mais si… on a… on s'est… tu peux pas… mais moi… нет ! Я любил тебя ! Я думал, что тоже ! Почему вы отвергаете меня сейчас ? (Net ! YA lyubil tebya ! YA dumal, chto tozhe ! Pochemu vy otvergayete menya seychas ?) (1)

Les yeux d'Ivan débordaient de larmes qui pétrifièrent Francis. Seigneur, mais qu'avait-t-il fait ? Il venait… Il venait de faire pleurer Ivan ! Il venait de faire pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait, sans même savoir pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il venait de briser son cœur à voir la lueur qui venait de s'éteindre dans son regard purpurin.

\- I-Ivan… ? Je suis désolé… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je t'aime… Finit-il dans un murmure.

Francis resta pétrifié.

\- Tu… Tu quoi ?

Ivan se retourna, attrapa son manteau à l'entrée et ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement, sous les yeux écarquillés de l'étudiant qui ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher, trop abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Si seulement Ivan savait que Francis ressentait la même chose que lui, qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments, mais que la seule véritable raison pour laquelle Francis venait de le rejeter était parce qu'il avait eu peur de se faire rejeter lui aussi.

Oui, si l'un et l'autre avait su leurs véritables intentions, les pensées et les sentiments, ils n'en seraient pas là tous les deux. Mais puisque la vie n'est pas aussi simple, que l'amour est complexe et que leur histoire est loin d'être faite, Ivan avait quitté l'appartement de Francis en trombe, alors que celui-ci pleurait dans la cuisine en réalisant peu à peu les mots du Russe et la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

* * *

(1) Non ! Je t'aimais ! Je croyais que toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu me rejette maintenant ?


	12. Parcours d'une vie

**Voilà ! Désolée, je ne pouvais pas le publier plus tôt, j'ai des examens cette semaine, j'ai été obligé de m'occuper de ce chapitre assez tard dans l'après-midi et début de soirée pour pouvoir le terminer à temps. Mais il sort tout de même le bon jour ! Je suis fière de moi, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverai.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Parcours d'une vie

Le froid mordant de l'air et le vent frigorifiant qui soufflait entre les branches nues des arbres ne le dérangeait même pas, puisqu'après tout, il était né dans un pays qui atteignait les moins trente degré l'hiver. Mais ce n'était pas tant du froid dont il se souciait en cet instant, mais bien de son cœur brisé qui tiraillait dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait jamais pu trouver en lui la force de l'aimer ? Pourtant, il pensait qu'il n'était pas vilain à regarder, il croyait avoir des qualités, bien sûr qu'elles ne surpassaient pas ses défauts, mais il essayait toujours d'être gentil, agréable et prévenant. Du moins, il pensait l'avoir été avec Francis. Il pensait l'avoir été avec Yao…

Yao, c'était un étudiant Chinois, transféré dans son école d'art durant la deuxième année. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé en Russie, car les écoles d'art en Chine n'étaient pas considérées au sérieux, elles étaient parfois même inexistantes. De plus, les parents de Yao étaient assez riches pour se permettre de rendre leur fils heureux.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils partageaient les mêmes cours. Au début, Yao lui avait fait l'effet d'un garçon sérieux, trop sérieux, qui ne souriait jamais et n'avait pas d'amis. Pas qu'il en ait lui-même à cette époque, mais alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à cela, le Chinois n'avait pas l'air de vouloir côtoyer qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il avait l'air seul, si seul, et Ivan voulait tant un ami. Alors il s'était mis en tête de devenir son ami. Sa première tentative fut lors d'un cours d'arts plastiques, mais la discussion ne prit jamais de deux côtés puisque le brun lui avait lancé un regard qui laissait comprendre qu'il n'était pas enclin à bavarder. Les tentatives futures furent toutes aussi infructueuses, qu'importe qu'Ivan l'aborde en cours, dans les couloirs, dans la rue ou dans les cafés occupaient par les étudiants de l'université. Yao était un garçon seul et réservé qui fuyait la présence des autres.

Ivan ne comprit que bien plus tard que la véritable raison de son isolement était la barrière de la langue, le russe n'étant pas une langue que Yao maîtrisait à la perfection. Il était le genre de personne qui détestait parler une langue qu'il ne parvenait pas à manier correctement.

Et même lorsque le Russe eut réussi à s'immiscer un peu dans la vie de ce garçon discret, il n'avait jamais eu droit à de longues conversations, des éclats de rire ou des consolations avec lui. Et pourtant, malgré cette relation distante, à la limite de froide, Ivan avait réussi à s'attacher à Yao, plus, même, qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais cela restait comme une relation à sens unique, qu'importe à quel point il essayait de se frayer une place dans le cœur et la vie du Chinois, celui-ci lui avait toujours accordé peu d'attention.

Cette expérience lui était restée, longtemps, comme un échec cuisant, la preuve que personne ne pouvait réellement l'aimer, du moins à part sa famille. Ceci, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, s'était avéré véridique puisque cette difficulté remontait déjà à bien longtemps. A l'école maternelle déjà, cela avait commencé. Tous les autres enfants le fuyaient. Lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux, ils partaient en courant et en criant. Ivan s'était longtemps demandé ce qui provoquait la panique chez ses camarades, jusqu'à ce que sa grande sœur, Yekaterina, l'informe qu'il était particulièrement grand et de ce fait, intimidant, par rapport aux autres enfants. Le jeune enfant n'aurait jamais fait le lien seul, sa taille étant pour lui quelque chose de parfaitement normal.

Au fur et à mesure des années, les choses de ne sont pas amélioré, au contraire, même, détériorées. De solitaire, il était passé au stade du harcèlement scolaire en plus. Au collège, en tout cas. Les autres élèves l'insultaient la plupart du temps, parfois allaient même jusqu'aux coups, mais jamais rien qui ne puisse se faire voir. De plus, son père ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il était venu le voir en se plaignait de se faire maltraiter par ses camarades, alors que c'était un homme. Oui, Ivan adorait son père, mais les valeurs masculines étaient de tradition, dans sa famille de toute façon, mais de manière générale, dans toutes les familles russes.

Les choses se sont tout de même améliorées arrivé au lycée, sa carrure de gros balèze lui permettait au moins d'intimider les plus audacieux de s'approcher de lui. Mais, il restait seul. Terriblement seul et sans amis. Alors il se plongeait dans les études, pour avoir de bonnes notes, et réussir son avenir. En effet, ça avait marché… Il avait fini SDF. Décidément, sa vie était une succession d'échecs.

Après, l'histoire était la même, ses parents l'ont envoyé, à sa demande, à l'école d'art de Moscou, où ses notes, même si elles restaient acceptables, n'étaient plus aussi excellentes que durant sa scolarité générale. Puis, il rencontra Yao durant ses études, voulut devenir son ami, mais resta seul. Puis, il obtint son diplôme après cinq ans d'études et décide de partir an France avec le peu d'économie qu'il avait. Il a essayé de trouver un boulot, mais son diplôme passé en Russie valait seulement un tiers en France, c'est-à-dire rien par rapport aux étudiants français avec le même diplôme. Rapidement, il s'était retrouvé à la rue, à faire la manche, dans un pays dont la langue lui échappait, sans moyen de prévenir sa famille ou de repartir en Russie. Il se retrouvait donc piéger ici, sans possibilité de s'en sortir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Francis…

Francis… l'homme qui l'avait sauvé… l'homme qu'il aimait… l'homme qui l'avait rejeté après qu'il se soit confessé…

Ivan ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Qu'est-ce qui s'était mal passé ? Il pensait avoir perçu des signes chez Francis. Il lui avait répondu lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, c'était ce qui avait fini de convaincre le Russe. Apparemment, il s'était bien trompé…

Ça lui apprendra à voir des signes là où il n'y en avait pas, et de profiter de l'état éméché de celui qu'il aimait pour l'embrasser. Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'au réveil, Francis allait lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Au contraire, il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir profité de lui dans un état de faiblesse, d'où sa réaction, tout à l'heure.

Mais maintenant, comme allait-il faire ? A son retour, Francis allait sûrement lui demander de rassembler le peu d'affaire qu'il possédait et de s'en aller. Il allait à nouveau se retrouver dans la rue, se retrouvait dans sa galerie marchande à moitié vidée de ses commerces la nuit et mendiait la journée pour essayer de récupérer un peu d'argent avant d'aller acheter une pauvre soupe sans goût dans l'une des associations pour sans-abri de la capitale. Mais le plus amer, c'était surtout son amour à sens unique qui ne lui serait jamais retourné qu'il avait échoué. C'était un échec de plus à son palmarès, mais celui-ci le laissait d'autant plus dégoûté qu'il était comme le sommet de tous après tout, il s'agit bien là d'un amour, du premier véritable amour de sa vie.

Le vent soufflait dans les branches nues du parc, et ses larmes chaudes perçaient la neige boueuse à ses pieds, alors qu'elles coulaient sur son visage penché en avant. La douleur à l'intérieur de lui était si forte qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à celle de son corps extérieur, qui lui hurlait de trouver un endroit chaud, mais se protéger. S'il avait voulu bouger les doigts, il se serait rendu compte de l'état avancé de congélation dans lequel ils étaient. Ses lèvres étaient scellées par sa mâchoire rigide. Ses joues avaient depuis longtemps cessées de le piquer, mais restées de marbre, complètement insensible au froid après que les nerfs se soient endormis.

Ivan avait froid, mais il avait encore plus froid à l'intérieur.

Finalement, il accéda à la demande de son corps et décida de quitter le banc du parc où son pantalon faillit rester accroché, pour trouver un commerce dans lequel il pourrait se réfugier quelque temps et ce, jusqu'à retrouver les pleines capacités de son corps. Il ne sentit que lorsqu'il se leva que ses articulations étaient aussi froides que le métal du banc sur lequel il s'était assis, quelques deux heures plus tôt.

Il traversa le parc en sens inverse et se retrouva dans une rue marchande dans laquelle il aperçut non loin, un petit café. D'une main figée qu'il ne put bouger qu'à l'aide de son épaule et de son bras, il fouilla dans sa poche de son manteau, à la recherche de son portefeuille. Francis lui donnait ponctuellement un peu d'argent quand il sortait, pour les courses ou s'achetait l'une ou l'autre chose qui lui plaisait ou qu'il voulait manger. Au fond de sa poche, il trouva le petit porte-monnaie que lui avait offert Francis et chercha rapidement à l'intérieur s'il lui restait de l'argent, tout ça avec des mouvements extrêmement lent, son organisme entier ralenti par le froid et le temps passé dans l'air glacial de l'hiver. Il lui resté encore un billet de cinq. Ce serait sûrement le dernier qu'il recevrait de l'étudiant, et il hésitait entre le garder en cas de ses futures situations d'urgence lorsqu'il se retrouverait à nouveau dans la rue, ou le dépenser dans un chocolat chaud ou un café maintenant dans ce petit café.

Ses jambes le menèrent sans vraiment qu'il ne se rende compte vers l'enseigne sobre qui promettait de le réchauffer. Un délicat tintement de clochette signala son entrée dès qu'il eut poussé la porte. Le café était très chaleureux, et y régnait une bonne odeur de cacao et de café. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, donc pas trop de bruit, ce qu'Ivan appréciait étant donné qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à soutenir un débit de volume trop important. De plus, la décoration était accueillante et l'ambiance légèrement tamisée était reposante. Le Russe se dirigeait sur la mezzanine en face de la porte d'entrée et trouva une table à deux places dans un coin un peu reculé sur laquelle il s'installa.

Assez rapidement, un jeune serveur se présenta devant lui. C'était un beau brun, à la peau tannée par le soleil des pays du sud. Il possédait de brillants yeux verts dans lesquels semblaient sans cesse étincelée une lueur de joie enfantine et d'émerveillement constant. Un large sourire aimable s'étalait sur son visage joyeux et la vue de ce jeune homme ranima quelque peu le moral d'Ivan.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir, monsieur ? Un thé ? Un café ?

\- Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ce sera tout. Quelque chose à manger avec ?

\- Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Très bien, c'est noté. Je vous ramène ça tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le jeune homme disparut au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait le comptoir tandis qu'Ivan resta seul sur la mezzanine du café. Une légère musique de fond était diffusée à volume très bas et les voix un peu éloignées de l'étage inférieur, la chaleur de l'établissement et l'odeur de café rendirent Ivan un peu somnolent, après toutes les émotions de ce matin qui l'avaient grandement fatigué.

Bientôt, pourtant, le serveur réapparut avec son café qu'il posa devant le Russe.

\- Et voilà, Monsieur !

\- Merci !

Cette fois, ce ne fut plus dans la blancheur encrassée par la boue dans laquelle se perdit le regard d'Ivan alors qu'il repartait dans ses pensées soucieuses, mais dans le liquide brun qui lui reflétait une image de lui, les yeux gonflés et brillants, sans doute rouge aussi et une mine désespérée, mais lointaine.


	13. Les conseil d'un meilleur ami

**Ce week-end, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour moi alors j'ai pu finir plus rapidement ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie encore les revieweurs (je vais trouver le temps de vous répondre). Tous les chapitres seront aussi corrigé à l'avenir par ma bêta, donc pour faire disparaître toutes les fautes que je n'ai pas vu ou passé sans faire exprès, encore un peu de patience.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Les conseils d'un meilleur ami

Après qu'Ivan soit part, Francis s'était assis sur le canapé, pour soutenir ses jambes affaiblies par l'émotion et y était depuis. Si on lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps il était là, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre, son esprit à des années-lumières de là. Il essayait encore de remettre les éléments en place dans sa tête pour essayer d'y trouver une cohérence, mais tout court-circuitait lorsqu'il arrivait au moment au Ivan lui disait qu'il l'aimait. C'était trop irréel, trop inattendu ! Il était attiré par Ivan depuis le jour où il était arrivé chez lui, et venait d'apprendre, il y a quelques jours, qu'il en était tombé amoureux, la raison pour laquelle il était tombé dans une espèce de mini-dépression en pensant que le Russe ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour.

Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé hier qu'il avait bien pu oublier pour qu'il lui manque autant d'éléments pour comprendre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi peu résistant à l'alcool qu'au bout de deux verres de vodka, il oublie le moindre détail des événements après avoir commencé à boire. Peut-être que là alors, il comprendrait ce qui avait dérapé ce matin, la raison pour laquelle Ivan avait semblé si désespéré.

Il eut alors une idée. Lorsqu'il rencontrait un problème comme ça dans sa vie, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le résoudre tout seul et qu'il avait besoin d'être consolé et rassuré, il appelait toujours ses deux meilleurs amis à la rescousse.

Il se dépêcha de trouver son portable, mais réalisa qu'après la bonne surprise de la veille, après avoir découvert le repas préparé par Ivan, il ignorait l'endroit où il avait pu poser son portable. Il chercha dans le salon, dans sa chambre, avant de se rappeler l'avoir laissé dans la poche de son manteau accroché à l'entrée. Il chercha rapidement de son répertoire le numéro fixe des Beilschmidt-Carriedo et tomba sur la voix éraillée caractéristique de son ami albinos.

\- Francis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pour que tu m'appelles le jour de Noël, c'est qu'il y a eu quelque chose.

\- O-Oui… En effet. Je… Je peux venir chez vous ? J'ai besoin de parler.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr. Antonio n'est pas là, mais je t'en prie, tu peux venir. Tu seras en présence du génialissime Moi.

Le toc syntaxique de Gilbert eut au moins le don de faire sourire le Français.

\- D'accord. Merci, j'arrive !

\- Pas de quoi ! Je t'attends.

Francis raccrocha, et se dépêcha de se couvrir. Il fit le trajet en moins d'une quinzaine de minutes en adoptant une marche pressée, urgente. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se pelotonner dans les bras de son meilleur ami et de lui raconter son problème « Ivan ». Quand il arriva devant le palier de l'appartement du couple, il fut heureux d'y voir Gilbert qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte, un sourire qui lui était rare aux lèvres, celui du meilleur ami prêt à réconforter et conseiller son ami.

Le Français ne retint alors plus ses larmes et se précipita dans les bras de l'albinos qui le réceptionna, de plus en plus inquiet de l'état de son meilleur ami.

\- Viens, entre ! J'ai déjà préparé du chocolat chaud. Je sais que tu aimes ça quand tu es triste.

\- M-Merci… Murmura le blond avec une voix chevrotante.

Gilbert fit s'asseoir Francis dans un fauteuil et lui ramena une tasse pleine à ras-bord de chocolat chaud qui sentait bon le cacao, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui dans le canapé, lui-même une tasse de café dans les mains. Il ne but pas de bière, il savait qu'il allait devoir conseiller correctement son ami, alors pour les cas graves, du café pour tenir la route.

\- Goûte ! C'est Antonio qui m'a appris cette recette. Tu sais, comme il est serveur dans un café à quelques rues de là. C'est lui qui fait les meilleurs cafés et chocolat chaud de tous les quartiers. Il m'en a fait, le jour où j'ai appris que Vati avait un cancer.

Francis ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il lui fit un sourire désolé et compréhensif. On avait appris que le père de Gilbert avait un cancer il y a un an et était depuis en chimiothérapie. Les médecins restaient optimistes, mais parfois, lorsque Gibert voyait son père si affaibli, il se demandait si les médecins ne mentaient pas quelques fois.

Il avala alors une gorgée de la boisson et ne réalisa le froid de son corps que lorsque le liquide chaud passa dans son corps. Depuis combien de temps avait-il aussi froid intérieurement ? Après être passé dans le froid glacial de l'extérieur pour venir ici ? Ou plus loin depuis qu'Ivan avait claqué la porte ?

Quelques larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues rosies, alors que Gilbert l'observaient se laisser aller à la douleur. Il n'avait plus vu Francis comme ça depuis… depuis Arthur…

\- C'est Ivan ?

\- Quoi ? Glapit Francis en relevant vers l'Allemand un visage humide de larmes.

\- C'est à cause d'Ivan que tu as dans cet état, pas vrai ? Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Francis baissa les yeux vers sa boisson et vit dans le liquide son reflet, ses yeux gonflés et brillants, sans aucun doute rougis et une mine désespérée. Il faisait peine à voir.

\- Il est parti, Gilbert !

\- Mais Francis… vous n'étiez pas en couple.

\- Je sais…

\- Raconte-moi. Depuis le début.

Alors Francis lui raconta leur soirée fantastique de la veille, le repas d'Ivan, fabuleux et délicieux, leur petit moment à bavarder ensemble sur le canapé, puis les quelques verres en trop, le trou noir et le réveil le lendemain, avec aucun souvenir après l'alcool, le geste surprenant d'Ivan, son rejet par crainte, l'emportement du Russe puis sa déclaration qui avait claqué dans l'esprit de Francis au point que les mots, le ton, l'expression, l'air même qu'il respirait reste gravés dans sa tête et repassés en boucle encore et encore sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre l'enchaînement des évènements.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à sa déclaration ?

C'était ça ! C'était ça l'élément qui clochait, qui coinçait, l'élément qu'il ne comprenait pas à sa réaction inerte de plus tôt lui revint dans la figure comme une baffe bien sentie qui pompa de ses poumons l'air l'espace d'un instant.

\- … Pourquoi… ? Je l'ignore… La surprise, le choc, l'incompréhension, l'impossibilité qu'avaient les mots à sortir de ma gorge coincée par l'émotion…

\- Il te manque ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Si tu trouves, tu comprendras tout, Francis. Mais pour ça, tu dois le demander à Ivan, parce que c'était le seul témoin de la veille et que seul lui peut t'éclairer sur les évènements et ses sentiments. Tu l'aimes, tu l'as réalisé il y a quelque temps, et il s'est déclaré à toi ce matin. Je vois pas ce qui cloche chez vous. Bon sang, vous êtes des handicapés des sentiments ou quoi ? Je te connaissais plus spontané dans ta vie amoureuse, Francis. Est-ce que c'est ce mec qui te rend si timide et faible face à l'amour que tu sois incapable de te déclarer à lui et de vivre pleinement avec lui ? Arrête de fuir et prend un peu ta relation avec lui en main ou tu vas le prendre définitivement. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose, Francis. Il est temps que tu refasses ta vie après Arthur.

\- Je n'ai… C'est pas vrai… je l'ai…

\- Arrête tes conneries, Franny, je te connais depuis notre enfance, pour ainsi dire par cœur. Arthur a été l'épisode de ta vie le plus douloureux, et qui a laissé la plus grosse marque. Tu vis encore dans son ombre, tu n'as connu personne depuis lui et pourtant, dieu sait qu'avant lui, tu avais toujours quelqu'un au bras. Tu étais connu dans tout le lycée pour tes amours et tes déboires avec les filles. Tu n'as pas su te reconstruire après lui et maintenant, tu as la possibilité de le faire avec un homme génial. Alors saisis ta chance et va lui parler. Ne laisse pas croire à Arthur que tout est de sa faute, montre-lui qu'il ne t'a pas détruit, rassure-le…

\- Tu as raison…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Le génialissime Moi a toujours raison !

\- Pff ! Je sais pas comment fait Antonio pour vivre avec toi, tu arrives toujours à casser l'ambiance des moments solennels ! Rit Francis en essuyant ses larmes.

\- C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime ! Répliqua l'albinos avec un clin d'œil. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer, pas que j'ai pas envie de te voir ou que ton histoire me fasse chier, mais si tu veux intercepter Ivan quand il rentrera, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois là. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de vous mettre les choses à plat si vous voulez continuer ensemble.

Francis se leva et vint enlacer fortement son meilleur ami.

\- Merci ! Merci infiniment pour tes conseils, Gilbert ! Je viendrais plus souvent me confesser à toi !

\- C'est ça, le génialissime Père Beilschmidt sera toujours là pour pardonner tes péchés auprès de Dieu ! Fit l'Allemand en l'enlaçant en retour.

\- Putain, que t'es con parfois !

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça !

Les deux amis se séparèrent finalement et Francis se prépara à repartir en vitesse chez lui. En effet, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se dépêche, peut-être qu'Ivan aurait eu l'idée d'emporter ses affaires et de disparaître à jamais si jamais il ne voyait pas Francis dans l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques rues de là, c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa à la tête du Russe. Après avoir fini son café et l'avoir payé avec le reste de son argent, il avait décidé de retourner à l'appartement pour empaqueter ses maigres affaires dans un petit sac. Il arriva à l'appartement alors que Francis quittait celui de Gilbert qui lui souhaitait bonne chance et lui assurait qu'il raconterait tout à Antonio quand il rentrerait de son café.

Et pendant qu'Ivan réunit ses minces possessions, Francis courait à toute allure dans les rues de la capitale pour regagner son appartement avant que ne se commette l'irréparable, bousculant au passage les quelques piétons qu'il rencontrait sur son passage.

Et lorsque le Russe fut sur le poids de franchir le seuil de l'appartement pour ce qu'il pensait être la dernière fois et qu'il se préparait mentalement à retourner dans la froideur et la dureté de la rue, Francis quittait celle-ci pour s'engouffrer dans son petit immeuble.

Et ils se croisèrent à mi-chemin des escaliers. Ils se stoppèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux, profondément surpris. Lorsque Francis réalisa que le Russe avait dans son dos ses affaires et qu'il était prêt à partir, il comprit qu'il venait d'arriver juste à temps pour l'arrêter.

\- Ivan, tu ne peux pas partir !

\- Et pourquoi ?

Le regard d'Ivan se fit fuyant et triste.

\- Parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et que pour ça, j'ai besoin qu'on se pose tous les deux dans notre appartement et qu'on en parle tranquillement.

\- Désolé, Francis ! Mais c'est trop tard. Fit Ivan en essayant de passer à côté du Français, mais celui-ci le retint.

\- Non, attend ! Ça ne peut pas être fini, parce que je t'aime aussi, Ivan !

* * *

 **Vous allez bientôt pouvoir découvrir l'histoire complète entre Francis et Arthur et pourquoi il y a autant de mystère autour d'eux.**


	14. Début d'une guérison

**Voilà un petit chapitre 14, très triste, je tiens à prévenir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Début d'une guérison

\- Tu quoi ? Répéta Ivan, incrédule et n'osant trop y croire.

\- Je t'aime ! En fait, je t'aime depuis pas mal de temps, mais je ne savais juste pas comment te le dire. Répondit Francis en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté alors, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Répliqua le Russe en croisant les bras.

\- Tu m'as pris par surprise. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'as pris dans tes bras et ta déclaration se fait si soudainement, alors que je m'étais mis dans la tête que tu ne m'aimerais jamais en retour parce que tu avais sans aucun doute eu une éducation homophobe et que de toute façon, tu ne semblais pas intéressé et… Je n'osais juste pas croire à cette chance.

\- Mais… On s'est embrassé, hier ! Tu m'as embrassé, et j'ai répondu ! Tu n'avais pas compris le message ? Demanda Ivan, étonné.

\- On s'est… quoi ? Mais… Mais je ne m'en souviens pas… j'ai bu… je… Mon Dieu ! C'était ça qui me manquait ! C'était ça le malentendu ! Bon sang, mais quel idiot je suis ?

\- Tu ne t'en souvenais pas ?

\- Non, putain, j'ai oublié notre premier baiser ! Mais quel abruti qui ne sait pas tenir quelques verres de vodka !

\- Alors c'est pour ça ? Je croyais… quand tu m'as repoussé… que c'était parce que tu ne m'aimais pas et que tu pensais que notre baiser était une erreur !

\- Comment j'aurais pu croire une chose pareille ? Si je m'en étais souvenu, je t'aurais sauté dessus dès l'instant où tu te serais réveillé ! Enfin… Pas comme ça. Se rectifia-t-il avec un rire gêné tandis que ses joues rougir fortement.

Ivan, quant à lui, rit aussi de gêne en comprenant le double sens de Francis, ses joues rosirent aussi autant d'embarras que de plaisir de savoir qu'il était tant apprécié de Francis. Bien sûr, si celui-ci lui avait sauté dessus, il n'aurait pas refus, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il aurait accueilli le Français à bras ouverts.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé… Murmura Ivan rougissant, mais se sentant une certaine audace qui fit davantage encore rougir Francis qui fut assailli de diverses images pas forcément très puritaines.

\- Moi non plus… Poursuivit le plus petit blond, lui aussi ragaillardi d'une hardiesse nouvelle.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement non loin s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant se retourner les deux hommes, et se révéla alors dans l'ouverture un jeune garçon brun avec une étrange mèche qui rebiquait sur la tête et une peau quelque peu tannée par le soleil du sud. Il avait au visage une moue colérique.

\- Hey, _Idioti_ ! Si vous voulez vous faire des déclarations salaces, faites plutôt ça chez vous ! Je vous signale qu'on entend tout à cause de ses escaliers qui résonnent et j'ai pas forcément envie d'entendre vos désirs de putain de pervers débridés gays !

Sur ce, il claqua la porte, faisait en effet résonner le bruit à travers tout l'immeuble. Ivan et Francis se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et éclatèrent alors d'un rire profondément amusé et heureux.

\- Laisse tomber ! C'est Lovino, mon voisin du dessous ! Il a toujours été comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est toujours grognon et énervé. Ça fait des années qu'il me gueule dessus dès que claque un peu trop fort ma porte d'entrée ou que je marche trop fort sur mon plancher alors que quand c'est lui, ça ne le dérange pas d'embêter tous les voisins. Et en plus, c'est le mec le plus gay que je connaisse, mais il ne veut juste pas l'avouer. Expliqua l'étudiant en parla à voix basse, pour ne pas que le dénommé Lovino puisse l'entendre.

Tous deux rirent discrètement, puis Francis prit doucement la main d'Ivan et tous deux se dépêchèrent de regagner l'appartement de Francis. Ivan posa ses affaires à l'entrée et alla s'asseoir avec le Français sur le canapé. Il s'occuperait de tout ranger plus tard – si Francis voulait toujours le garder chez lui. Ils se firent face avant que Francis ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié en partie la soirée d'hier ! Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tout se serait passé différemment ! Je ne t'aurais pas brisé le cœur sans le savoir, et je n'aurais pas eu à embêter mon meilleur ami pour lui demander conseil ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que je le remercie, c'est lui qui m'a dit de me dépêcher, au cas où tu serais revenu prendre tes affaires pour disparaître après. Sans lui, peut-être que je n'aurais pas réussi à t'intercepter et j'en aurais eu pour des jours et des jours à te rechercher dans la capitale pour te ramener avec moi.

\- Tu aurais fait ça ?

\- De quoi ? Te rechercher à travers ton Paris pour te dire que je t'aime ?

Ivan sentit des larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Francis l'aimait tant qu'il serait capable de passer des jours à sa recherche s'il disparaissait. Personne ne ferait une chose pareille pour lui, personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi follement insensé qu'il était prêt à y croire volontiers.

\- Je suis heureux ! Je pensais que tu me détestais ! Depuis que je suis arrivé, je pensé être un poids pour toi.

Il baissa la tête pour ne pas que Francis voit son visage ému, mais celui-ci avait trop besoin de le voir, maintenant qu'il le savait bientôt sien. Il voulait voir ces yeux améthyste qu'il aimait tant quand il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ses sentiments à son égard, mais surtout, il voulait lui parler d'Arthur. Il voulait qu'il connaisse son histoire pour qu'il puisse panser ses blessures encore ouvertes, parce qu'il savait maintenant qu'Ivan était le seul qui puise les faire cicatriser. Il savait qu'il était le remède à son mal, le baume à son cœur, la compresse à ses plaies sanguinolente et le seul qui pourrait l'aider à se relever d'un combat qu'il avait pensé être son dernier.

\- Ivan, je voulais que tu saches une chose. Si ces derniers jours, j'ai été très absent, si j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre, à t'éviter, presque t'ignorer, si j'ai tenté à tout prix de m'évader de l'appartement et si par mon comportement, j'ai pu te blesser de quelque manière que ce soit, que tu aies pu penser, je ne sais pas, que tu étais un poids pour moi et que je ne voulais pas de toi ici… J'en suis désolé. Sincèrement et profondément désolé. La véritable raison de tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, pas comme un hôte que j'hébergerai, ou comme un ami que tu es devenu pour moi, mais je t'aimais de sentiments amoureux. Je te voyais comme un amant que j'aimerais avoir, comme l'homme avec qui j'aimerais vivre – bien sûr, tu vis déjà avec moi – mais je voulais que ce soit officialisé. Durant les longues heures que je passais seul dans ma chambre avec rien d'autre comme compagnie que mes propres pensées, j'imaginais une tonne de scénarios concernant nous deux. Je me voyais te présenter à mes parents et mes deux meilleurs amis. Je nous voyais ouvrir tous les deux ce restaurant dont nous avions ébauché l'idée, trouver un appartement plus grand que celui, peut-être prêt de la Tour Eiffel, dans un grand loft luxueux rien que pour nous. Je nous voyais dans un grand lit à baldaquin – je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en ai toujours rêvé d'un – et faire… enfin, tu vois… Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser, mais si tu savais le nombre de rêves érotiques que j'ai pu faire la nuit sur toi et à cause desquels je pleurais le lendemain en me réveillant. Je pleurais dès que je réalisé que tous ces projets seraient irréalisables, parce que tu n'aimerais sans doute jamais et que de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais le cran de te le demander. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas le courage, et l'idée-même que mon amour serait à jamais à sens unique… En fait si, je le sais, mais j'avais juste peur de m'en rappeler. Et c'est peut-être sur ça que je te dois des explications.

\- Francis…

Le Français ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais il pleurait à présent. Les larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues sans même qu'il les sente avant qu'Ivan ne lui en fasse la remarque, mais les sentaient à présent, tracer un sillon chaud sur sa peau mal-rasée. Et c'était encore à cause de Lui. Son souvenir le hantait sans cesse. Gilbert avait raison, Il l'empêchait de vivre encore après lui. Pourtant… pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait fait promettre avant de partir. Mais Francis était si mauvais pour garder ses promesses, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi lourde que celle-ci.

L'étudiant sentit deux grandes mains froides entourer son visage en coupe, effaçant au passage les larmes traîtresses et leur fraîcheur apaisa la chaleur brûlante de ses joues. La sensation accentua encore le flot de ses larmes. Il fut bientôt ramené contre un corps chaud et fort et il savait qu'il ne pouvait être plus en sécurité qu'avec Ivan. Oui, peut-être était-ce vraiment lui qui allait l'aider à remonter la pente, après tout ? Il en avait tellement besoin et le Destin avait choisir Ivan pour l'y accompagner. Il n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure aide que lui.

\- Тише, Francis, Тише… (Tishe = chut) Tout va bien, je ne suis pas énervé contre toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je veux t'aider, comme tu m'as aidé. Et je serais là. Tu peux tout me raconter, si tu veux et ensemble, on va trouver une solution. Je t'aime, et si tu m'aimes aussi comme tu le dis, alors on restera ensemble. Mais s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ! Tu me fais mal au cœur et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas pleurer, parce que sinon, je vais pleurer avec toi ! Et je ne veux pas pleurer, parce que je veux être fort pour toi, mais je ne peux pas si tu es triste, alors moi aussi ! Alors ne pleure pas, моя любовь (moya lyubov' = mon amour), parce que j'ai mal à ta place !

Mais loin de tarir ses larmes, ses mots accentuèrent davantage encore les sanglots de Francis qui devinrent bruyants et déchirants de douleur, presque comme si enfin, il pouvait se décharger par les larmes de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait eu à affronter depuis des années et qu'Ivan était le seul à avoir pu les lui retirer des épaules. Mais c'était aussi comme si le Russe pouvait les ressentir à travers la souffrance et le désespoir des sanglots de Francis, comme s'il les absorbait et prenait tout dans son cœur puisqu'il pleura aussi. Il pleura silencieusement dans les cheveux de Francis alors que lui criait presque dans le cou du Russe.

En cet instant, ce n'était pas sa vie que le grand blond pleurait, mais celle de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il ressentait et qu'il exhortait en même temps que lui. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait que tenir ce corps brisé de douleur contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour lui transférer tout le réconfort dont il était capable, et de pleurer avec lui une vie qu'il n'avait pas vécue, mais qu'il savait dure par l'état dans lequel était le Français qui s'agrippait à lui comme un noyé dont il était l'oxygène alors même qu'il s'étouffait contre la peau maintenant mouillée d'Ivan.

Et lui ne parlait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait faire passer, il le faisait à travers ses bras et ses mains qui enserraient et caresser le corps plus petit que lui qui semblait prit d'une tristesse intense.

Rien au monde, en cet instant-même, n'aurait pu être plus poignant que ces deux âmes en peine que leur corps exprimaient et que seuls les bruits de sanglots terribles et l'image de larmes douloureuse étaient l'expression de l'une des dernières étapes avant des heures plus douce.


	15. Arthur

**Coucou ! Bon alors, il se trouve que je suis en retard ! C'est vrai ! Mais hier c'était Pâques, petite journée en famille, tout ça tout ça... Et je n'ai pas pu écrire ! Voilà ! Bon...**

 **D'avance, je m'excuse (déjà du retard) mais aussi parce que ce chapitre devait regrouper l'entièreté de l'histoire entre Francis et Arthur, mais par manque de temps, à cause du retard et du fait que sinon, ça prend trop de place, je n'ai pas pu tout mettre dans ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Du coup je vous laisse sur... enfin, vous verrez bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Arthur

\- J'ai rencontré Arthur lorsque nous étions en deuxième année de commerce. Nous partagions plusieurs cours, je le remarquais souvent depuis ma place, lorsque je parlais avec mes amis, le temps que le prof arrive. Il était toujours à la même place (il rit), je m'en souviens parce lorsque je me retournais, il était toujours là, au fond, près de la fenêtre, tantôt le nez levé, tantôt baissé vers sa table. Il avait toujours un stylo à la main et il écrivait. C'est vrai, il écrivait toujours. J'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il écrivait. Mais surtout, il était toujours seul, il n'y avait jamais personne autour de lui, comme s'il était, je sais pas, dans un autre monde qui formait une bulle autour de lui et que personne ne voulait percer. Il m'avait fait l'effet de la personne la plus seule du monde, et si j'ai cru au début que c'était de sa volonté, c'est parce que je n'avais pas plus creusé que ça.

« Mais tu sais, ce qui le plus interloqué, la première fois que je l'ai vu, la première fois quand tournant la tête vers l'arrière de la classe, s'était, je m'en souviens, le premier jour de classe, la première chose que j'ai remarquée chez lui, c'était non pas ses cheveux blonds paille qui donnaient l'impression qu'il ne s'en occupait tant ils étaient ébouriffés, ni ses épais sourcils noirs qui mangeaient une partie de son front et lui donnaient un air renfrogné sans cesse. Non, la première chose que j'ai vue chez lui… c'était ses yeux. Ils avaient… la couleur de l'émeraude polie en deux billes qui jouaient avec la lumière du soleil, la couleur de l'espoir qu'il ne portait plus en lui. Et si ses yeux avaient ce voile devant eux qui retranscrivait une douleur et une solitude qui frappait le cœur de celui qui s'attardait de trop sur les perles de ses yeux, il ne ternissait en rien l'éclat et la beauté de ses émeraudes. Ce sont de ses yeux, je crois, dont je suis tombé amoureux en premier. Ils n'avaient rien d'ordinaire, à l'image de leur propriétaire.

« Les premières semaines, je ne faisais que l'observer de loin, de temps en temps, quand je savais qu'il était là. Mais je ne pensais pas à lui plus que ça. C'est finalement, je crois au mois de novembre qu'en me tournant vers lui pour le voir comme je le faisais souvent, que je remarquais qu'il n'était pas là. La place qu'il occupait toujours était vacante et à ce moment-là, et ce fut mon deuxième coup au cœur. Une semaine, deux, trois, un mois passèrent et à chaque fois, j'avais toujours peur de me retourner vers sa place pour toujours constater qu'elle était vide de sa présence. Et le pire fut sans doute de ne pas savoir ce qui l'empêchait de venir en cours. Je n'étais pas son ami, je ne le connaissais pas, pas même son nom, je n'avais jamais parlé avec lui et il ne m'avait jamais regardé, mais je savais, je sentais qu'il y avait un lien entre nous. Je ne savais alors juste pas lequel. Et j'étais triste, de ne pas le voir, de ne pas savoir et je réalisais alors que je voulais le connaître. Je me rappelais alors dans ces moments-là à quel point il était seul, et pour voir ses yeux de plus près et voir ce voile s'envolait de son regard, je voulais devenir son ami.

« Ce fut finalement au mois de décembre qu'il réapparut, sorti de je-ne-sais-où, parti pour je-ne-sais-quoi et c'est là alors, pendant un cours de finance, je m'en souviens, - le prof n'était pas encore là – je suis allé le voir. Je voulais au moins repartir avec son nom sur la langue et pouvoir nommer le propriétaire du « Regard d'Emeraude ». Je me suis présenté, je ne pensais pas alors faire face à un mur.

* * *

\- _Salut ! Je suis un élève de ta classe, tu sais, je suis assis un peu plus à l'avant. On est ensemble dans plusieurs cours et je voulais faire connaissance avec toi. Commença Francis avec son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux filles._

 _Le garçon ne répondit pas, c'est à peine s'il avait lancé un regard méprisant à Francis qui, loin de se laisser démonter, poursuivit sa démarche._

\- _J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu t'appelles. C'est vrai, on se côtoie quasiment tous les jours sans même savoir comment on s'appelle, donc je me disais que ce serait bien si…_

\- _Francis._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Tu t'appelles Francis, je suis déjà au courant. Cracha le blond assis._

\- _C-Comment ?_

\- _Tes amis ne sont pas un modèle de discrétion. Ils ont déjà crié ton nom. Donc maintenant que tu sais que je sais ton nom, Bye ! Fit-il avec un petit mouvement de la main dédaigneux._

 _Francis remarqua qu'il avait un accent anglais assez facilement discernable._

\- _Ah, mais attends ! Moi je ne connais pas ton nom !_

\- _Je suis pas sûr que tu ais besoin de le savoir. Rétorqua l'autre garçon avec un ton méprisant et presque dégoûté de devoir lui parler._

\- _Bah si on veut faire connaissance un peu plus, il faut que je connaisse ton nom ! Essaya Francis avec un sourire nettement altéré par la froideur du garçon._

\- _Qui a dit que je voulais faire connaissance avec toi ?_

* * *

« C'était notre première conversation. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi froid et aussi attaché à sa solitude que lui. Je suis reparti sans même connaître son nom. Mais ce n'était pas parce que j'avais été confronté à un mur de pierre que je voulais abandonner mon but je voulais faire connaissance avec lui.

« Arthur, c'était son prénom. Il était Anglais et ses parents l'avaient envoyé à Paris car les études en Angleterre étaient trop chères. Tout ça, je l'ai appris en faisait des recherches, car à chaque conversation que j'essayais de débuter avec lui, je me retrouvais devant ce garçon froid et sarcastique qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. À bien y réfléchir, il se comportait un peu comme un animal acculé… blessé aussi. Et à chaque tentative, ça me donnait de plus en plus envie de le connaître. Mais il ne me laissait pas approcher. C'était… effrayant, la façon qu'il avait de me repousser, comme si, on me présentant devant lui, j'étais le diable en personne et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement. Mes amis non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils me demandaient tout le temps ce que je pouvais bien trouver à ce garçon.

* * *

\- _Hé, salut Fr_ _ancis ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?_

 _C'était à la cantine et Francis marchait entre les tables avec son plateau lorsqu'il se fit interpeller. C'était son groupe d'amis. Il leur fit un sourire et vint s'asseoir à leur table. Il y avait Bella, sa meilleure amie belge qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, son frère Lars, un grand dadais un peu effrayant qui ne souriait jamais. Feliciano, un italien jovial et souriant, frère du voisin de Francis, Lovino, qui faisait des études d'art sur le campus, le petit-ami de Feliciano, Ludwig, lui-même frère de Gilbert et Roderich, un Autrichien, ami de Ludwig, et sa petite-amie Hongroise, Elizaveta._

\- _Tu essayas encore de parler à ce garçon-là, pas vrai ?! Fit Bella avec un sourire mutin._

 _Elle connaissait l'obsession de son ami d'enfance pour le petit Anglais._

\- _Oui. Et il m'a encore repoussé._

\- _Tu crois pas que tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. Je veux dire, ça se voit qu'il refuse d'être ami avec qui que ce soit. Poursuivit Lars._

\- _Je sais, mais j'ai tellement envie de le connaître. Je suis sûr qu'il doit se sentir super seul._

\- _Mais c'est ce qu'il veut, non ? Intervint Ludwig. Lars a raison, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber._

\- _Mais oui, reste plutôt avec les gens qui veulent vraiment être tes amis. Non, par exemple. Fit Feliciano._

\- _Je ne sais pas… Murmura le Français en tournant sa tête vers une table où il aperçut Arthur, seul comme à son habitude._

\- _Laissez tomber, les gars. Je crois que Francis est tombé fou amoureux de cet Arthur. Déclara Bella en levant les bras._

* * *

« Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison que ça. J'étais tombé follement et éperdument amoureux d'un garçon dont je connaissais à peine le nom, mais que j'aimais de plus profond de mon être. Je le savais, car malgré toutes les filles et les quelques garçons avec qui je suis sorti, personne ne m'avait autant intéressé, ne m'avait fait autant d'effet alors même que je ne le côtoyais pas. Je savais que je voulais être avec lui, c'était comme quelque chose de vital, de nécessaire si je voulais continuer. Ce garçon m'obsédait tellement, il fallait que je débarrasse de cette obsession que je voulais voir devenir un amour. Parce que s'en était. C'était l'amour le plus pur que j'ai jamais connu. Pur, parce qu'entre nous, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de physique, il était beau – sans conteste – mais pas spécialement attirant et nous n'avions jamais eu de belles et passionnantes conversations. Non, cet amour que je ressentais pour lui était uniquement du domaine de l'âme, quelque chose de plus grand que nous, de plus grand que moi. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu de ce que je prenais pour « une légende » que me racontait souvent ma mère étant plus jeune celle des « âmes sœurs ». J'y ai repensé… longtemps… et je suis arrivé au fait qu'Arthur était mon âme sœur. Simplement, il ne le savait pas encore.

« Cette idée en tête, je voulais percer la carapace d'Arthur pour me rapprocher de lui, mais je voulais aussi connaître la raison de ses absences à répétitions. S'il avait été absent durant tout le mois de Novembre, ce ne fut pas la dernière fois. Je remarquais plusieurs fois – et parce que j'avais toujours un œil sur lui – qu'il avait bon nombre d'absence au fur et à mesure de l'année. Je me posais bien la question, sans jamais avoir de réponse, et malgré quelques recherches, rien ne m'éclaira à ce sujet. Cependant, grâce à ces recherches, j'ai pu trouver le numéro de téléphone de ses parents, et puisque je savais que je n'aurais aucun renseignement d'Arthur, je décidais d'appeler ses parents afin d'obtenir les renseignements dont j'avais besoin. Un jour, je les ai appelés. Je suis tombé sur la mère. Bien sûr, elle parlait anglais.

* * *

\- _Oui, bonjour, Mrs. Kirkland à l'appareil !_

\- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy ! C'est normal si le numéro qui s'est affiché sur votre écran est différent, je vous appelle de France. Je suis un ami d'Arthur._

\- _Arthur ? Qui a un ami ? Comme c'est étrange, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous écoute._

\- _J'aurais besoin de savoir quelque chose. Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué les… nombreuses absences d'Arthur au cours de l'année, mais il refuse de me dire les raisons. Je m'inquiète énormément pour lui, mais il refuse de me laisser l'aider. Savez-vous pourquoi il peut y avoir des mois entiers sans qu'il ne soit en cours ?_

\- _Oh… oui, bien sûr. Si vous saviez comme je suis contente que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Arthur a toujours été un garçon très renfermé et solitaire, il est vrai qu'il ne partage pas beaucoup ses sentiments. Arthur est malade… Très malade. Il est atteint d'une maladie qui touche son cœur et l'épuise énormément. Il doit régulièrement revenir à l'hôpital pour reprendre des forces. Arthur…_

 _Francis attendit des sanglots à l'autre bout du fil et eut peur de comprendre._

\- _Je suis contente qu'il ait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Je suis désolée si vous l'ignoriez, peut-être qu'il aurait dû vous le dire à ma place… Allez lui rendre visite à l'hôpital universitaire « Pitié Salpêtrière » de Paris. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous voir lui rendre visite._

\- _M-Merci… Au revoir…_

 _La mère d'Arthur raccrocha à l'autre bout du fil, laissant Francis dans son pauvre appartement, dévasté. Arthur était malade… Et lui voulait mourir…_

* * *

 **Oui, je suis désolée !**


	16. Amour brisé

**Voilà la fin de l'histoire entre Francis et Arthur ! Bon, je voulais l'écrire un peu autrement (dans ma tête, c'était mieux), mais faute de temps et d'enthousiasme, voilà ce que j'ai écrit. Je n'ai pas non plus corrigé les fautes, donc veuillez excuser les horreurs que j'ai bien pu laisser.**

 **Pareil, j'ai fait des recherches sur Internet pour trouver une maladie qui se fait en plusieurs mois et qui touche le cœur, mais à part remplir mon historique de drôle de recherches, je n'ai pas trouvé une maladie qui correspondrait à celle que pourrait avoir Arthur. Comme je ne suis pas médecin, je laisse votre imagination croire qu'il a bien une maladie du cœur. Donc désolée pour ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Amour brisé

\- J'ai acheté des fleurs, le plus beau bouquet que j'ai pu trouver, et je suis parti à l'hôpital. Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre – je me souviens de cette image si pitoyable à jamais gravé dans ma tête – Arthur était là, à moitié couché à moitié assis dans son lit d'hôpital, branché de partout à tellement de machines différentes que je n'aurais pas su les compter. Celle qui me faisait autant mal que plaisir, était l'électrocardiogramme qui bipait au rythme de son cœur. Je crois que j'ai versé une larme quand je suis entré dans la chambre. Heureusement, il dormait, alors il ne m'a pas vu. Quand je m'approchais du lit, pourtant, il s'est réveillé.

* * *

\- _Qui est là ?_

\- _Arthur ? C'est moi, Francis Bonnefoy ! Tu sais, ton camarade de classe._

 _Le visage d'Arthur tomba alors sur celui de Francis et il lui lança un regard noir bien que ses yeux sont embrumés de sommeil et vitreux à cause des médicaments._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?_

\- _Je voulais juste… venir te voir._

\- _Comment as-tu… su ?_

\- _J'ai appelé tes parents. J'ai eu ta mère. Elle m'a expliqué je suis désolé._

\- _Tu as… appelé ma mère !_

 _Il avait l'air vraiment très en colère._

\- _Oui… parce que…_

\- _Va-t'en !... Ma mère n'aurait jamais dû te dire ça._

\- _Je m'inquiétais pour toi._

\- _Bah voyons !_

\- _Je te le promets, c'est la vérité !_

\- _Non !_

\- _Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé des informations à ta mère._

\- _Non !_

\- _C'est la vérité !_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…_

 _Arthur attrapa un livre sur sa table de chevet et le lança à la figure de Francis._

\- _ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi !_

\- _Q-Quoi… ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Soudain, Arthur éclata en sanglots. Francis paniqua et se précipita à son chevet._

\- _A-Arthur… je suis désolé… je voulais pas te faire pleurer… ou te rendre triste… Je voulais juste me confesser à toi parce que quand j'ai appris que tu étais malade… j'ai senti mon cœur se briser… parce que je t'aime vraiment et… il dit à voix basse Pardon…_

 _L'Anglais essuya ses larmes et prit Francis dans ses bras._

\- _Tiens, je t'ai emmené des fleurs. Je ne savais pas lesquelles tu aimes, donc j'ai pris mes fleurs préférées des roses de toutes les couleurs, des lys et des iris._

\- _Un bouquet ? Pourquoi ?_

\- _Bah… ça se fait d'emmener des fleurs à un malade… il y eut un blanc gênant Pardon, je ne voulais pas tourner ça comme ça. Je voulais dire que…_

\- _C'est pas grave, j'ai compris. Tu ne voulais pas venir les mains vides. C'est gentil, merci !_

\- _Bah ça, et je voulais aussi te faire plaisir, mais comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes vraiment. Je sais que tu aimes lire, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai pensé à des chocolats, mais pareil, je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, et ce serait peut-être mal passé. Alors des fleurs, c'est passe-partout et jolies._

\- _Oui… elles sont jolies._

\- _Je vais aller demander un vase et de l'eau pour les y mettre._

* * *

« Ce fut la première fois qu'il me laissait accéder à ses sentiments. J'en fus ému. Lorsqu'il eut séché ses larmes, il reprit un peu son masque grognon, mais j'avais eu accès à une part de lui que je ne connaissais pas et c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il pouvait m'offrir. On a parlé, longtemps… Il m'a dit que parmi ce bouquet, sa fleur préférée était la rose rouge, je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a rougi et il a murmuré, comme si c'était un secret, que c'était parce qu'elles représentaient les fleurs de l'amour. J'ai alors compris que la seule chose que voulait Arthur, c'était de l'amour. Et j'étais prêt à lui en donner, à profusion même. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

« Je suis revenu le voir à l'hôpital de nombreuses fois. Je lui apportais à chaque fois des roses rouges. Ça aurait pu paraître bizarre, un garçon qui offre des roses rouges à un autre garçon, mais moi, je m'en fichais. Lui rougissait toujours d'embarras en me voyant entrer dans la chambre avec ces fleurs, il me criait un peu dessus, mais moi, je me contentais de rire et de les lui tendre. Il grommelait un peu en les prenant, mais je savais à voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux, qu'il était content de les avoir.

Lorsqu'il est revenu à l'école, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, délaissant un peu mes amis au passage. Certains s'en énervèrent, mais d'autres, comme Bella, compris et fut heureuse pour moi.

« Mais nous n'étions pas ensemble. Arthur, même après ma déclaration, m'avait dit qu'il préférait attendre, les relations amoureuses n'avaient jamais été son fort et il ne savait pas s'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Mais il avait accepté que nous soyons amis. Alors nous passions la majorité du temps ensemble, et nous étions devenus très proches l'un de l'autre. Moi, de mon côté, je me réfrénais quant à mes envies de l'embrasser ou le toucher, et de son côté, je voyais bien qu'il était de plus en plus embarrassé en ma présence, bien qu'il soit plus à l'aise aussi, moi fermé, moins méchant et plus ouvert. Mais il refusait toujours que notre relation évolue au-delà de l'amitié. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de sa maladie ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne partageait pas tout à fait les mêmes sentiments et c'était moi qui me faisais des idées ? Était-il à ce point effrayé des relations humaines qu'il refuse qu'il puisse connaître l'amour ? J'étais perdu, et de plus en plus désespéré.

« Un jour, Arthur ne fut en cours, mais ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il était serait à l'hôpital. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répondait pas. J'ai préféré laisser tomber. Mais comme la première fois, une semaine passa sans que n'obtint aucune nouvelle, à la différence cette fois qu'il était réellement mon ami et que ce n'était pas normal. Il me prévenait toujours lorsqu'il allait à l'hôpital pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Après une semaine à patienter, je décidai de me rendre à l'hôpital. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à découvrir ce que j'allais découvrir.

* * *

 _Francis s'était présenté à l'accueil pour savoir si Arthur était bien dans cet hôpital et se dirigeait maintenant vers sa chambre. Il avait emmené, comme d'habitude, son bouquet de roses, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, il ne s'attendait pas à y voir une telle scène. Arthur était allongé dans son lit, il avait un masque respiratoire et était branché à une tonne de machine. Il était plus pâle que la mort, et semblait mal respiré. Le rythme de son cœur marqué par l'électrocardiogramme était faible, trop faible._

 _Le Français s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il posa le bouquet sur la table de chevet et se pencha vers l'Anglais. Lui semblait profondément endormi. Francis ne voulait pas le réveiller, alors il s'allongea à ses côtés, essayant de ne pas trop entravé l'espace du malade et ferma les yeux._

 _Il ignorait s'il s'était endormi ou non, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il leva la tête, il plongea dans deux forêts vertes où la brume d'automne était passée. Il mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'Arthur était réveillé et que c'était ses yeux dans lesquels il était plongé._

\- _A-Arthur ?_

 _Il ne répondit pas, sans doute à cause du masque sur sa bouche._

\- _Arthur, dis-moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles pendant une semaine. Je me suis terriblement inquiété pour toi._

 _La main de l'Anglais trouva la joue de Francis et la caressa doucement. Ce n'était pas habituel, certainement pas venant d'Arthur. Alors Francis se mit à sérieusement s'inquiéter._

\- _Arthur, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi as-tu un masque respiratoire ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si malade ?_

 _Alors il retira son masque d'une main affaiblie et replongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux azur du Français._

\- _Francis… Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt…_

 _Sa voix était trop faible, trop tremblante et malade._

\- _Q- Quoi ?_

\- _Je vais mourir._

 _Il y eut un lourd, terrible silence…_

\- _Non, non tu mens._

\- _Non, Francis… J'ai une maladie… incurable… Je le sais, ma famille le sait depuis des années. Mais ces derniers temps, le processus a accéléré, on ignore pourquoi._

\- _Arrête, ne me dis pas ça…_

\- _Je le savais déjà depuis quelques mois, les médecins m'ont dit qu'il m'en restait un peu… C'était prévu…_

\- _Arrête ! Arrête !_

\- _Je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas commencer à sortir avec toi. Ça aurait été trop dur pour toi. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs._

\- _ÇA SUFFIT ! TAIS-TOI !_

\- _Je t'aime, tu sais, depuis longtemps. Depuis que tu as essayé de faire connaissance avec moi. Je t'ai trouvé beau de la première fois où je t'ai vu. Quand tu es venu me parler pour la première fois, je n'osais pas y croire. Je te l'ai dit, je suis un handicapé des sentiments._

\- _ARTHUR ! NON !_

\- _C'est pour ça que je t'ai rejeté dès le début. C'était inconcevable que je me lie avec quelqu'un de peur de faire du mal à cette personne. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, si tant est que tu te sois attaché à moi, ce qui était presque impossible. Mais tu l'as fait, j'ignore comment. Quand tu es venu me voir, cette fois-là, à l'hôpital, que tu m'as déclaré ta flamme… Mon cœur a explosé de joie et de peine dans ma poitrine. Alors je me suis dit, que si je ne répondais pas à tes sentiments, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils disparaissent, et ainsi, le jour où se partirais, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal que moi._

\- _TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! Espèce de pauvre abruti, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que mes sentiments pour toi se tasseraient ! Putain, tu es l'amour de ma vie, comment je suis censé vivre si toi, tu t'en vas ?! Je peux pas !_

\- _Tu dis n'importe quoi, Francis ! Viens là Francis se blottit dans ses bras Tu t'en sortiras ! Tu reconstruiras ta vie après que je sois parti, et elle sera belle ta vie. Tu m'oublieras et tu trouveras quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien meilleur que moi, et tu l'aimeras de tout ton cœur, plus que tu ne m'as aimé, et tu feras ta vie avec cette personne. Tu seras heureux, l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec cette personne et moi, de là-haut, je serais heureux aussi. Je prierais chaque jour, vivant ou mort, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves cette personne que tu aimeras et qui t'aimeras autant que je t'aime et que toi tu m'aimes. Alors, vis, je t'en supplie, Francis, vis et tombe amoureux de LA bonne personne. Oublie-moi et sois heureux !_

\- _Comment je saurais si c'est LA bonne personne ?_

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras._

* * *

« Il est mort quelques jours après. J'ai pleuré des jours entiers, et les mois qui en suivirent, je les ai passés la tête dans les études pour oublier que j'étais malheureux. Certains boivent pour oublier, moi j'ai travaillé, mais je ne les pas oublier. Même mes meilleurs amis, Antonio et Gilbert, n'ont pas réussi à me sortir de l'état second dans lequel j'étais entré. Je me suis promis de ne jamais plus tomber amoureux. Je n'ai plus créé de liens avec qui que ce soit après ça. Antonio et Gilbert sont restés mes meilleurs amis, bien sûr, et j'allais souvent les voir, mais depuis ce jour, je ne me suis plus jamais approché de quoi que ce soit, parce que je ne voulais plus revivre la pire expérience de ma vie. Le jour de son enterrement, j'ai posé un bouquet de roses rouges sur sa tombe. Je n'ai pas pleuré, parce qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas le faire, mais j'y ai laissé mon cœur. Et aujourd'hui, un autre me l'a volé. »

Francis planta ses yeux dans ceux embués de larmes d'Ivan et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'Ivan n'avait jamais vu.

\- Et cet autre, c'est toi, Ivan ! Alors je t'en prie, prends-en soi !

Ivan lui sourit en réponse en se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres en guise de promesse.


	17. La soirée du Nouvel An

**Désolée du léger retard ! J'arrive en période d'examen, donc même si je continue de publier, j'aurais peut-être parfois quelque retard. De toute façon, vous avez l'habitude avec moi !**

 **Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais il doit servir de transition au réveillon du Nouvel An, donc voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La soirée du Nouvel An

Ivan se réveilla ce matin-là, un radieux sourire aux lèvres, comme depuis une semaine déjà. Une semaine que lui et Francis s'étaient mis ensemble et que son petit-ami lui avait raconté sa terrible histoire. Depuis une semaine, depuis leur mise en couple, les choses n'avaient pas follement avancé, mis à part qu'ils nageaient tous deux dans une espèce de nébuleuses propre aux couples nouvellement nés. Ils s'échangeaient souvent des baisers, sans pourtant qu'il ne pousse l'action jusqu'à une séance de bécotage. En fait, ils étaient plutôt prude, ils n'avaient jamais osé, ni l'un ni l'autre, mettre la langue Ivan parce qu'il était trop timide pour ébaucher le geste, et Francis parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre le Russe mal-à-l'aise. Alors, pour leur confort à tous les deux, ils laissaient le temps à leur relation de s'approfondir doucement. Bien sûr, quelques fois, des caresses se perdaient sur la hanche de l'un, le torse de l'autre, ou leurs deux visages, mais elles n'étaient jamais plus poussées que ça.

En fait, si on voyait leur rapport en tant que spectateur extérieur, on croirait à une relation amoureuse très pur, très enfantine. Rien de sexuel ou de passionné ne transparaissait. La preuve était qu'ils dormaient encire chacun dans leurs chambres et se souhaitait simplement la bonne nuit, le soir, avec un simple baiser avant de se séparer. C'était un amour simple et léger. Et tous deux s'en contentaient fort bien.

Ivan plus que tout. Lui qui n'avait jamais été dans une situation de relation amoureuse, il se sentait à l'aise et bienvenu. Il avait un peu l'impression, après des années, à avoir enfin trouvé sa place, celle qui lui avait été réservée et qui le guérirait du vide qu'avait laissé sa vie dans la rue. En fait, quand le Russe regardait sa relation de manière plus générale, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que celle-ci apportait un remède aux deux protagonistes Francis pour son cœur brisé, Ivan pour sa solitude subite depuis son enfance. Il ne pouvait imaginer être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était depuis une semaine. Il se demandait même si c'était possible de ressentir, le matin en se levant, autant d'agréables émotions. C'était quelque chose de particulier, de nouveau pour lui, d'ouvrir les yeux après la nuit, et, au vu de la perspective de la journée, se dire que tout irait bien, de toute façon, puisqu'il était heureux. C'était particulier, mais agréable.

Il arriva dans la cuisine et, accueilli par les bonnes odeurs de cuisson du petit-déjeuner, il sourit d'autant plus. Il vit, comme à son habitude, Francis, dos à lui, occupé aux fourneaux. Depuis une semaine, Ivan se permettait de dormir plus longtemps qu'il ne le faisait avant. A présent, au lieu de se réveiller vers sept ou huit heures du matin, il ouvrait les yeux vers dix ou onze heures où il rejoignait le Français dans la cuisine. Celui-ci, comme s'il pressentait le réveil de son petit-ami, dix minutes en avance, commençait la préparation du petit-déjeuner, en mettant les petits pains au four et la machine à café en route.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui, Francis se retourna et accueillit son petit-ami avec un grand sourire que celui-ci lui rendit avec joie. Puis, Francis posa son chiffon sur le plan de travail et vint enlacer le grand Russe en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, à la grande joie de ce dernier. Décidément, c'était un scénario auquel il pourrait vite s'habituer et apprécier voir se rejouer toutes les autres matinées de la vie.

Le Français se détacha à contrecœur de son petit-ami – il adorait penser qu'il était enfin son petit-ami et l'appelait ainsi dans sa tête – et prépara une tasse de café à Ivan pendant que celui-ci s'installa à table. Bientôt, Francis apporta aussi les petits pains tout justes sortis du four, du jus de fruit et du pain avec la garniture. Tous deux mangèrent alors en silence. Ivan préféra les petits pains au pain, tandis que Francis se fit des tartines au beurre et à la confiture de fraises.

\- En fait, Ivan ! Tu sais, ce soir, c'est le réveillon de la nouvelle année et mes meilleurs amis, Gilbert et Antonio, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, ce sont proposé pour venir le fêter avec nous. Ça leur donnait aussi une bonne occasion de te voir. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout. Moi aussi, j'aimerais les rencontrer.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. Tu verras, ils sont un peu bizarres, mais ils sont très sympathiques.

\- Je n'en doute pas !

Ils décidèrent alors de consacrer le reste de l'après-midi aux préparatifs de la soirée, sauf que cette fois et contrairement au réveillon de Noël, ce n'était pas Ivan seul qui préparait le dîner. D'un commun accord, ils avaient enfilé des tabliers et s'étaient mis à la préparation de plan. Ils commencèrent en fin d'après-midi et il fut décidé que le thème du soir serait réservé à une cuisine française avec un traditionnel poulet au four accompagné de son lit de pomme de terre, avec comme entrée, du foie gras et du saumon fumé sur des ronds de pain, et comme desserts, une série de macarons et une vacherin à la vanille et à la fraise qui avait été, quant à lui, acheté la veille.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'était préparé les entrées, ce à quoi Ivan s'embaucha afin que Francis puisse s'atteler à préparer le poulet. Pour les macarons, ils s'y mirent à deux. Le Français montra la recette à Ivan et lui montra la façon de faire. À la grande joie de Francis, Ivan était aussi doué en cuisine qu'il l'était pour apprendre une langue, si ce n'est plus, et il n'eut qu'à lui montrer deux fois avant que le Russe se mette au travail et y parvienne presque aussi bien que Francis.

La séance cuisine fut ponctué d'éclats de rire, de baisers tendrement échangés au milieu de deux préparations et d'un échange de savoir qui ravit les deux protagonistes. Jamais aucun des deux n'avait pensé être un jour aussi heureux qu'à partager des choses aussi banales et qui les réunissait tous deux dans une même passion qui était celle de la cuisine.

Ils prirent évidemment le temps, pendant la cuisson du poulet, de se préparer eux-mêmes pour la soirée. Ivan fut le premier à prendre la douche et décida, pour faire plaisir à son petit-ami, de se vêtir des vêtements que Francis lui avait offert le matin de Noël.

En effet, après le terrible moment des aveux, Francis avait avoué, au grand mécontentement d'Ivan, lui avoir acheté, la veille, des vêtements, raison pour laquelle, entre autre, il s'était éclipsé la veille de Noël. Ça, et le fait qu'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir, comme beaucoup d'entre fois durant la période qui avait précédé leur mise en couple. Ivan s'en été trouvé contrarié, car lui n'avait rien eu à lui offrir, mais le Français l'avait rassuré en lui disant que le fantastique repas qu'il lui avait préparé était un superbe cadeau en soi, et que leur nouvelle situation n'aurait pas pu constituer un plus beau cadeau à ses yeux.

Ainsi, en sortant de sa douche, et après s'être séché, il enfila le pull en cachemire bleu, le pantalon en lin noir et l'écharpe beige que Francis lui avait offert. À vrai dire, il avait une très nette préférence pour l'écharpe en ça qu'elle lui rappelait une écharpe rose qui lui avait était offert par sa sœur aînée, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle l'avait cousu main et Ivan s'y était fortement attaché jusqu'à la porter en toute saison, hiver comme été, pendant des années. Il avait été plus que peiné lorsqu'il avait dû la vendre en arrivant en France, afin de pouvoir en soutirer un peu d'argent pour pouvoir manger ce qui n'avait été qu'une malheureuse soupe de pois cassés.

Le fait de retrouver la sensation agréable d'un tissu autour de son cou, offert par un être qu'il aimait, le réconforta et il se sentit reconnaissant envers Francis sans qu'il le lui dise. C'est la raison pour laquelle il voulut absolument la porter ce soir, malgré qu'il fasse plutôt chaud dans l'appartement. C'était sa façon à lui de remercier l'étudiant de son présent et des autres aussi.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et vint se montrer à Francis, toujours dans la cuisine à surveiller la cuisson du poulet. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant à quel point les nouveaux vêtements d'Ivan lui allaient à merveille.

\- Ivan ! Tu es magnifique ! Ça te va super bien ! S'écria l'étudiant en se précipitant vers son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras en couvrant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- M-merci… Murmura le Russe quand Francis se fut écarté.

Ivan, dans un élan d'audace, reprit les lèvres de Francis qui répondit au chaste baiser avec plaisir avant de se décoller du corps fort et chaud de grand Russe pour aller lui aussi se préparer avant l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, lavé, parfumé, habillé, les cheveux coiffés et brillants, Ivan dut se retenir pour ne pas l'emporter dans un baiser plus osé que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à présent. Mais il n'osa pas, il ne voulait pas brusquer Francis et son petit cœur abîmé et montrer son côté plus pervers. Mon Dieu, non ! Si jamais le Français apprenait certaine tendance qu'il se représentait dans ses fantasmes, pas sûr que leur relation nouvellement établie puisse encaisser le coup. Un jour, peut-être, mais là, c'était encore trop tôt.

Ses pensées et les quelques images qui s'étaient imposées à son esprit en voyant son Apollon si joliment vêtu, il avait rougi, mais il devint écarlate lorsque le dit Apollon élu domicile sur genou alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le Russe resta quelque peu pétrifié sur place. Il avait peur qu'une réaction mal appropriée de son corps se déclenche et que Francis ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon beau Ivan ? Pourquoi es-tu tout rouge ? Est-ce moi qui te fais autant d'effet ? Fit le Français avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres en se collant davantage encore au torse d'Ivan.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à sa grande honte. C'était ça quand il rougissait trop, la chaleur de ses joues sur sa peau blanche d'homme du nord faisait monter des larmes à ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il ne voulait pas que Francis le voit dans cet état. Heureusement, Francis eut la bonne idée, au même moment, de vouloir l'embrasser, et, fermant les yeux, il ne vit pas dans quel embarras se trouver le Russe.

Ils furent dérangés assez rapidement lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée annonçait l'arrivée d'Antonio et Gilbert. Le Français se détacha de son petit-ami et avec une certaine joie visible sur son joli minois, alla leur ouvrir. Le temps que le couple grimpe les trois étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement, Ivan tacha de reprendre un peu de contenance avant leur arrivée. Il essuya ses yeux stupidement humides et essaya de contrôler le rouge sur ses joues.

Finalement, les deux invités parvinrent sur le palier et Francis les accueillit avec une joie sincère de celui qui retrouve ses véritables amis. Lorsqu'il leur laissa la place pour entrer, Ivan put découvrir deux hommes, un albinos dont le physique ne laissait pas indifférent tant il était particulier qui devait être, d'après le léger accent allemand, Gilbert et l'autre… avait des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et des yeux verts profonds et joyeux qu'Ivan était persuadé de connaître et qui le regardaient à cet instant-même de la même façon que lui devait le faire…

\- Le serveur du café !

\- Le mec super triste de l'autre fois !

Gilbert et Francis s'arrêtèrent alors de parler pour regarder leurs deux petits-amis.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda le Français.

\- Oui ! Nous ne sommes rencontrés il y a quelques jours. Un homme s'est présenté le matin de Noël dans mon café, il avait l'air désespéré, les yeux rouges et bouffis et je lui ai servi un chocolat chaud. J'ignorais que c'était ton petit-ami, Francis.

\- Oh ! C'était le jour de notre dispute… Fit Francis.

\- Eh bien, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer dans une meilleure humeur que vous ne l'étiez la fois dernière. Déclara Antonio et s'approchant de lui et lui tendant une main amicale.

Ivan lui sourit et la lui serra.

\- Désolé que vous ayez de moi cette image, pour notre première rencontre !

\- Pas de souci !

\- Bon, maintenant que les présentations son faites, quand est-ce qu'on mange !? S'écria Gilbert, faisant éclater de rire les trois autres personnes.


	18. La soirée des déclarations

**Coucou ! Désolée de n'avoir pas publié la semaine dernière, j'avais des révisions pour mon bac de science à faire. Pareil, la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas poster (sauf si je m'y prends en avance, ce qui m'étonnerait vu que j'ai trente-six milliards de devoirs à faire) car je serais au festival Expresso de Paris pour le week-end entier ! Mais je reviendrais le week-end qui suit, promis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La soirée des déclarations

Le repas avait été agréablement dégusté et apprécié. L'alcool était bu sans modération, notamment de la part de Gilbert qui adorait boire, et Ivan, qui supportait mieux l'alcool que quiconque et qui absorber fort quantité sans même que cela embrume son esprit, contrairement à l'Allemand qui perdait doucement mais sûrement le contrôle de lui-même. Antonio et Francis étaient plus sages, le Français pour ne pas reproduire une bêtise comme la dernière fois, et Antonio car il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de boissons alcoolisées.

L'heure était à la bonne humeur, Gilbert avait le don d'amuser tout le monde avec ses pitreries et ses blagues pas drôles. Francis était heureux de retrouver ses meilleurs amis, plus encore qu'ils s'attendent bien avec Ivan. Il avait même eu des retours de son ami espagnol il trouvait le Russe de très agréable compagnie, doux, timide certes, mais sa présence n'était pas effacée pour autant.

Ivan en effet, était un peu surpris par le comportement exubérant de l'ami allemand de son petit-ami, mais l'aimait beaucoup en fin de compte. Antonio lui semblait quant à lui être drôle et solaire, comme il l'avait trouvé lors de leur première rencontre. Il ignorait ce que les amis de Francis pouvaient bien penser de lui, mais il s'était senti accepté par eux dès le début. Il voyait, au regard du Français, à quel point celui-ci donnait de l'importance à l'avis de ses meilleurs amis. Il semblerait que Gilbert et Antonio servaient de test à fréquentations pour Francis, et le Russe semblait avoir passé le test à la perfection, au vu de l'attitude amicale de Gilbert et le regard d'approbation que lui lançait de temps en temps l'Espagnol. Ils paraissaient approuver la présence d'Ivan aux côtés de leur meilleur ami.

\- Alors ! Racontez-nous un peu comment s'est passée votre mise en couple officiel ? Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ? S'exclama Gilbert avec un regard suggestif et un sourire graveleux.

Les deux protagonistes rougirent d'embarras devant la question intrusive de l'Allemand. Francis s'insurgea de la curiosité mal-placée de son ami, tandis qu'Ivan préféra se faire tout petit dans son coin de canapé.

\- Gilbert, ça ne se fait pas de demander ça comme ça, de but en blanc ! Mais c'est vrai, vous l'avez fait ou pas ?

\- Antonio ! Décidément, tu as passé trop de temps avec Gilbert ! S'écria Francis, le visage rouge écarlate.

\- Oh, allez ! Vous pouvez nous le dire, on ne jugera pas, pas vrai Antonio ? Fit l'Allemand avec un clin d'œil vers son mari. Nous, on est les premiers à faire chier les voisins, depuis qu'on vit ensemble. Et toi, Francis, tu connais toute notre vie sexuelle ! Tu es même le premier à nous demander parfois ! Tu peux bien nous le dire !

Ivan lança un regard clairement curieux et amusé à son petit-ami. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une personne assez peu portée sur le sujet, mais il venait de découvrir que son amour pouvait se montrer très intéressé par la chose en question. Le Français vit le regard du Russe, mais avait atteint un tel degré de rougissement qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'on découvre

\- Je… je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !

Tous se mirent à rire, avec plus ou moins d'éclat, ce qui vexa le Français qui se mit à bouder dans son coin.

\- Et toi, Ivan ! Tu peux nous le dire, non, puisque notre petit Francis est devenu si prude ?! S'exclama Gilbert en donnant un léger coup de coude dans la côte du Russe, qui rosit davantage.

\- Eh bien… On n'a pas encore pensé à… ça… On vient juste de se mettre ensemble, ce serait un peu tôt…

\- Un peu tôt ? Pas pour Francis ! Quand on était au lycée, la seule raison pour laquelle il sortait avec les gens, c'était pour coucher avec. Je te jure un vrai chaud lapin ! Il pouvait sauter sur tout ce qui avait deux pattes filles ou mecs, même s'il préférait les gonzesses. Et puis dès qu'il en avait assez du même cul, il changeait. Je te jure, c'était THE dragueur du campus ! Déblatéra Gilbert, mais sous l'effet de l'alcool, il ne vit ni les regards horrifiés, suppliants pour Francis, de reproche pour Antonio qui lui imposaient de se taire, et ceux clairement douloureux et ahuris d'Ivan.

\- Vraiment, si tu l'avais connu il y a quelques années, tu n'aurais pas pu dire qu'il deviendrait ce gentil fils à papa qui se plonge dans les études et ne prête plus attention aux relations humaines, et surtout, qui évite plus que tout de tomber amoureux.

\- Ok, ça suffit, maintenant Gilbert ! Je pense que tu en as assez dit pour ce soir !

Gilbert comprit, au regard réprobateur de son mari, qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Il se tut et reprit un verre de bière. Un silence gênant suivit et personne n'osa plus prendre la parole. Ivan moins que les autres. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Francis d'avoir eu pleine d'autres petites et petits-amis avant lui, mais d'apprendre qu'il était loin d'être vierge et qu'il sortait auparavant avec les gens pour coucher avec eux lui rappela à quel point il ignorait vraiment la vie de Francis. Il lui avait bien raconté sa pire expérience amoureuse, mais autrement, il connaissait vraiment peu de chose sur son passé. Il ne disait pas que Francis s'était mis avec lui pour utiliser son corps, il savait que le Français l'aimait vraiment et sincèrement, et il savait que le passé appartenait au passé, mais d'apprendre tout ça sur lui fit tout de même un pincement désagréable au cœur. C'était douloureux pour lui de se dire qu'il n'était pas le premier pour Francis et qu'il n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. C'était un peu comme une sorte de trahison. Il ne serait ni celui qui initierait Francis au monde de l'amour – il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant – ni au monde de la sexualité – il avait déjà eu plein de partenaires. Il se demandait bien alors ce qu'il offrirait au Français.

\- Je… je vais chercher les desserts ! Intervint alors Francis pour couper court au malaise.

\- Oui, Gilbert, tu ferais mieux de l'accompagner ! Continua Antonio en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son mari.

\- Mais… je…

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Ok !

Francis, suivit de Gilbert allèrent dans la cuisine, ainsi, Antonio put restait avec Ivan, ce qui tombait assez bien car il avait besoin de lui parler. Il attendit de voir son meilleur ami et son mari assez loin pour commencer.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit Gilbert ! Il est assez… maladroit quand il boit ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas que ce qu'il a dit à propos de Francis t'inquiète. C'est vrai qu'il était comme ça à l'époque, mais il a bien changé en commençant ses études. Il est devenu quelqu'un d'honnête et de respectable. Son père l'a menacé de le mettre à la rue s'il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment sur ses résultats et qu'il n'arrêtait pas les folies de jeunesse. C'est son père qui l'a mis dans cette école, alors même qu'il aurait dû être recalé à l'entrée. Il l'a fait entrer, a tout payé pour lui, même cet appartement. Dès son entrée en première année de commerce, Francis s'est promis de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. C'est devenu, bien malgré lui, un grand romantique. Tu dois connaître son histoire avec Arthur et à quel point ce fut dur pour lui. Cet évènement l'a encore plus radicalement changé. Les sentiments amoureux ont une grande importance pour lui, alors s'il est avec toi aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce qu'il t'aime profondément et sincèrement, et pas pour un quelconque intérêt physique. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, lorsque vous veniez de vous rencontrer. Il t'a trouvé beau dès le début, c'est vrai, mais c'est de ta personne dont il est tombé éperdument amoureux, tellement qu'il est tombait en dépression quand il pensait qu'il ne pourrait t'avoir. Ah, et d'ailleurs, je dois te dire qu'il a un faible pour ton accent.

\- Mon accent ?

\- Oui, ton accent russe. Il m'a dit que ça lui donnait des frissons chaque fois que tu parlais. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais je vais le faire quand même parce que je sens qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne te dit pas et que tu dois savoir pour votre confort à tous les deux une fois, il m'a raconté que tu as parlé russe et que ça l'avait tellement excité qu'il avait dû s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour se soulager.

\- Q-Quoi… ?

Est-ce que ce serait… cette fois-là ? Cette fois où, après un de leur cours de français, il avait paré russe dans un moment de joie et Francis s'était tout de suite comportait d'une étrange façon et qu'il avait fui dans la salle de bains. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Pourtant, ça expliquerait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais si c'était vrai que Francis était excité par son accent russe et sa langue natale, il avait un moyen très intéressant de le mettre dans tous ses états. Ce serait un atout non-négligeable pour… eh bien, des moments intimes. Ivan se surprit à sourire de façon presque diabolique.

\- Je savais qu'une telle information t'intéresserait. Mais ne lui dit surtout pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit il me tuerait. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage !

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit !

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire complice avant que leurs hommes ne reviennent avec des plats remplis de macarons disposés en pyramide. Les deux cuisiniers eurent droit à tous les compliments de leurs hôtes, et il n'y avait plus trace du malaise précédent. Les conversations allèrent bon train, dans une ambiance joyeuse et calme.

Gilbert avait décidément trop bu et commençait à se conduire d'une façon qui n'aurait certainement pas plus à son mari s'ils n'avaient pas été en petit comité, mais Francis le rassurait en lui disait que ce n'était pas bien grave, puisqu'il les faisait rire. Mais Antonio avait du mal à se mêler à la bonne humeur générale. Quelque chose le préoccupait depuis quelques minutes déjà. La nuit poursuivait son cours et il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait faire ce soir, mais n'avait pas le cœur à l'annoncer de cette façon. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de gâcher la fête qui allait si bon train. Mais il allait bien falloir à un moment donné. Il fallait qu'il se décide vite.

\- Francis… il y a…

\- 10… 9… 8…

Le compte à rebours de la nouvelle année avait commencé à défiler à la télé. Celle-ci avait été allumée en début de soirée, et mise sur la une qui diffusé une émission de divertissement avec des jeux proposés aux stars venues sur le plateau, pour que depuis chez eux, ils puissent être prévenus du passage du nouvel an.

Ceci coupa court à Antonio l'envie de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il préféra le reporter à tout à l'heure. Tous dans le salon se levèrent, joyeux et comptèrent avec les invités du plateau.

\- 3… 2… 1… Bonne année !

Gilbert se précipita dans les bras de Francis pour lui faire une bise bruyante. Antonio et Ivan se firent une accolade amicale en se souhaitait une bonne et joyeuse année. Puis l'Allemand vint rouler un magistral patin à son mari, sous les yeux amusés et tendres de Francis et Ivan. Ils se retournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre, des étoiles dans les yeux. Francis passa ses bras autour du cou du Russe pour le rapprocher de lui et lui murmura :

\- Bonne année, Ivan ! Pour moi, elle ne peut qu'être bonne, puisque je la commence avec toi, sur une nouvelle relation, la plus belle de ma vie !

Ivan lui sourit tendrement.

\- Pour moi aussi elle sera bonne, parce que tu es là !

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, cette fois en y mettant la langue. Leur premier _french kiss_ dont ils adorèrent chaque parcelle.

* * *

 **PS : OMG les gens, on a un nouveau président de la république française ! Je ne sais pas quoi en penser !**


	19. Douce fin de soirée

**Bonjour ! Et oui, j'ai été absente durant toutes les vacances d'été, mis à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprends le rythme de post d'un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche après-midi en général.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Douce fin de soirée

Francis se réveilla, la bouche un peu pâteuse et l'esprit encore embrumé d'un sommeil qui apparemment, ne fut pas réparateur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait sept heures du matin il avait dormi à peine 4 heures. Il essaya de se relever, mais fut surpris de ne pas pouvoir à cause d'un poids mort qui reposait autour de ses hanches, plus précisément, un bras. Y aurait-il quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas… Encore une fois ?

Il tacha de se retourner sans réveiller le propriétaire du dit bras ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Ivan, assoupi, presque collé à lui. Chacun de ses traits était une œuvre d'art à observer pour Francis qui sentit son cœur battre d'amour pour cet homme alors que ses yeux passaient d'un bout à l'autre de son visage, le couvant d'un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse. Mais une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet en le voyant torse nu, de même pour lui… Avaient-ils couchés ensemble sans qu'il s'en souvienne ?

Sa main se porta presque immédiatement à ses fesses, mais soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait toujours son caleçon sur lui. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la veille.

…

 _Il était aux environ de trois heures du matin et ils étaient encore tous réveillés, sans vraiment compter Gilbert qui, étant arrivé à un taux d'alcoolémie asse élevé, somnolait déjà sur le canapé, une bière encore à la main. Mais Antonio, Francis et Ivan discutaient encore, malgré leurs paupières qui devenaient lourdes_. _Le Français leur proposa de rester dormir ici, vu l'état de Gilbert qui était proche du coma éthylique et la fatigue visible sur le visage de l'Espagnol qui ne pourrait certainement pas ramener son mari chez eux._

\- _Antonio, je vois bien que tu ne pourras pas ramener Gilbert chez vous. Que dis-tu de rester dormir à la maison ?_

\- _Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je vais réveiller ce tas de bière et le ramener, les pieds devant s'il le faut. Refusa le brun._

\- _Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Regarde, toi aussi tu tombes de fatigue. Restez dormir ici ! Insista le Français, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de bon s'il laissait ses deux meilleurs amis sortir de chez lui dans cet état._

\- _Oui, vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma chambre, je vais dormir sur le canapé ! Renchérit Ivan, qui se sentait heureux de pouvoir rendre service à ses nouveaux amis._

\- _Non, vraiment pas. Vous avez aussi besoin d'être seul, et je n'aime pas devoir m'imposer comme ça. Ça me fait me sentir coupable._

\- _Coupable de quoi ? Allez, rien du tout, vous dormez ici parce que de toute façon, vous ne sortirez pas de chez moi. Je vous séquestre jusqu'à demain s'il le faut, mais vous ne passerez pas le perron._

 _Antonio essaya de trouver de l'aide en la personne d'Ivan pour le soutenir, mais le Russe lui lança un regard qui finit par le faire flancher._

\- _Très bien, très bien ! On va rester. Mais ce sera la dernière fois !_

 _Ils ignoraient encore tous à quel point c'était vrai._

 _Antonio s'approcha de Gilbert et se pencha ver lui. Il ne parvint cependant pas à le réveiller et l'attrapa sous les bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Francis et Ivan se retrouvèrent tous deux seuls. Le Français se tourna vers la cuisine où s'étalait la vaisselle et déclara :_

\- _A demain, la vaisselle, hein ?!_

\- _Ouais…_

 _Ils rirent doucement de bon cœur, car ils ne voulaient pas réveiller leurs invités._

\- _Tu aurais une couverture pour moi ? Demanda le Russe à son amant._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Je suis fatigué._

\- _Mais tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé !_

 _Ivan le regarda étrangement._

\- _P-pourquoi ?_

 _Le rouge aux joues qui s'alluma sur les joues du Français surprit Ivan._

\- _P-parce que… tu- tu pourrais… enfin si tu veux seulement… tu pourrais, dormir avec moi…_

 _A son tour, Ivan rougit._

\- _V-Vraiment… ?_

\- _O-Oui, je veux dire… c'est vraiment que si tu veux… je ne te force à rien…_

\- _Bien sûr !_

\- _Q-Quoi ?_

\- _Bien sûr que je veux dormir avec toi… enfin, sans rien faire bien, évidemment… juste dormir._

\- _Oui, oui évidemment !_

 _Ils évitèrent de croiser leurs regards pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant que Francis ne prenne doucement la main du plus grand et ne le guide vers sa chambre. Ils se sentaient tous les deux étrangement émus. Aucun mot ne fut échangé alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans la chambre du Français. Ivan ne se souvenait même pas être une seule fois entré dans cette pièce c'était ici que son amant dormait tous les jours, où il s'habillait, travaillait… se faisait plaisir… Le Russe crut mourir de honte en pensant une chose pareille._

 _Francis se stoppa soudain, lâcha la main de son petit-ami et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire timide qu'Ivan lui rendit. Ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre pendant quelques instants sans parler, comme dans le salon, à seulement se regarder avec une espèce d'amour timide. A croire qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte alors qu'ils allaient seulement dormir ensemble… Mais même cela relevait de la plus haute intimité pour eux Francis n'avait plus dormi avec qui que ce soit depuis des années, quant à Ivan… eh bien, il n'avait jamais dormi avec personne._

\- _Eh bien… il faudrait… qu'on… qu'on se mette en pyjama… tu veux peut-être… aller te brosser les dents ? Demanda Francis._

\- _Ou-Ouais, je vais y aller…_

 _Ivan partit alors dans la salle de bains. Il s'y brossa les dents, se déshabilla pour se retrouver en boxer et retourna dans la chambre. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il y découvrit son petit-ami, lui aussi en caleçon, dos à lui. Il était debout à côté du lit, sur son téléphone, et Ivan avait une superbe vue sur son dos et aussi… ses jolies fesses moulées dans son caleçon. Le Russe sentit à nouveau ses joues s'échauffaient. Il n'avait jamais vu Francis aussi peu vêtu et voir autant de sa peau au même instant affriolait ses sens. Il ne put que détourner le regard pour ne pas que ses yeux dérivent trop bas._

\- _F-Francis, je… je suis prêt._

 _Son petit-ami se retourna vers lui, et lui aussi se stoppa net en voyant le corps divinement musclé et puissant d'Ivan. Il avait oublié à quel point il était bien fait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi peu vêtu, c'était le jour où il l'avait invité chez lui. Et il ne pouvait que fondre devant une vision aussi splendide. Il sentit un fort désir pour le corps d'Ivan, mais il savait que le Russe n'était pas prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Mais à l'idée de dormir juste à côté d'Ivan, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en caleçon, qu'ils seraient capables de toucher leurs peaux sans barrière de tissu, qu'ils pourraient s'enlacer dans un lit, s'endormir en se tenant la main, et s'embrasser quand ils le voulaient…_

 _Pour éviter que son petit-ami ne voie le début d'érection qui déforma son sous-vêtement, il partit se réfugier sous les draps avant de se tourner vers Ivan qui était resté sur le pas de la porte._

\- _Tu viens ? Fit-il avec une petite moue sans s'en rendre compte qu'Ivan qualifia d'adorable._

 _Sachant qu'il était sous les draps et qu'il avait cette bouille angélique au visage, il essaya de ne se précipiter sur lui pour faire des choses qui risqueraient de réveiller leurs deux invités dans la chambre d'à côté. Il savait que Francis n'était pas prêt à passer le cap avec lui. Il devait sans doute encore avoir son ancienne histoire d'amour en tête de temps en temps. Il fit le tour du lit pour se mettre à gauche de son petit-ami et le rejoindre sous les draps. Cette fois encore, ils n'osèrent pas bouger, tous deux assis dans le lit._

\- _Tu… veux qu'on s'enlace ? Demanda Francis._

\- _Qu'on quoi ?_

\- _Qu'on se fasse un câlin ?_

\- _Oui… Rit Ivan, mais le Français sentait qu'il était timide._

 _Francis, énervé de se voir si prudent, décida de libérer son côté romantique qu'il avait enfoui depuis trop longtemps. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se montrer effarouché devant son amoureux alors qu'il n'avait en tête que l'envie de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. L'esprit déterminé, il se tourna vers Ivan et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ivan alors qu'il se rapprocha drastiquement du corps tiède du grand Russe. Celui-ci ne put que répondre avec enthousiasme au baiser langoureux que lui offrait Francis. Ils s'écartèrent pour se regarder avec de l'amour dans les yeux._

\- _Je suis vraiment content de dormir avec toi, cette nuit ! Même si on n'y fait rien, partager mon lit avec toi pour la première fois me rend bêtement heureux. Peut-être même qu'à partir de maintenant, on pourra partager ce même lit tous les soirs. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Evidemment, ce n'est que si tu veux… Murmura le Français avec assurance, avant de perdre confiance sur la dernière phrase._

 _Ivan vit très bien l'appréhension qui se lisait chez son petit-ami et voulut le rassurer._

\- _J'aimerais beaucoup partager ton lit avec toi._

 _Francis lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant._

…

Au souvenir de la veille, le Français sentit ses lèvres s'étiraient en un doux sourire. Il venait de passer une nuit entière dans le même lit qu'Ivan. Il n'y avait pas d'homme plus heureux sur terre que lui, alors qu'il observait son amoureux dormir paisiblement. En voyant ses paupières s'agitaient, Francis se demanda bien à quoi son amour pouvait bien rêver. Il espérait de lui… Bon sang, ce que ça sonnait cliché, quand il y pensait !

Il déposa délicatement sa main sur la joue du Russe et traça du bout des doigts l'os de sa pommette, le versant de son nez qu'il trouvait proéminent mais qui était parfait aux yeux du Français, sa paupière délicatement fermée… Maintenant qu'il l'observait de près, il se rendait compte d'à quel point Ivan avait de longs cils, comme ceux d'une fille. Comme ils étaient très pâles, on ne les voyait pas tellement, mais là, vu d'aussi proche, Francis se rendit compte que ça lui donnait un petit côté efféminé, un peu comme lui avec ses cheveux longs, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Le blond se mit alors à imaginer son petit-ami avec du mascara, puis du rouge à lèvres écarlate, et ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à imaginer Ivan habillé d'une robe. L'idée le fit rire légèrement, mais suffisamment fort pour réveiller son petit-ami qui ouvrit ses paupières pour découvrir ses magnifiques yeux améthyste.

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ! Murmura le blond, un peu coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu m'as permis d'avoir la plus belle vision du monde mon amour qui sourit au réveil, c'est la chose la plus magnifique qui existe.

Francis ne savait pas trop comment réagir à un compliment pareil, alors il blottit son visage dans le cou d'Ivan pour humer son odeur de mâle au réveil. Le Russe l'accueillit dans ses bras avec grand plaisir et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du blond.

Si leurs invités étaient réveillés, ils n'en avaient pour l'instant rien à faire, car ils n'auraient quitté leurs bras pour rien au monde.


	20. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Comme prévu, un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Mauvaise nouvelle

Antonio quitta doucement les bras de Morphée et papillonna des yeux. La veille – enfin, plus tôt ce matin-là – lui et son mari s'étaient écroulés sans avoir fermé les volets, aussi la lumière de la pièce contribua fortement à son éveil. Mais il n'était pas dérangé par la luminosité. Avant ses sept ans, lorsqu'il vivait encore en Espagne avec ses parents, il avait pris l'habitude des siestes de l'après-midi, allongé sur un transat et caché par un arbre devant la boutique familiale. Là-bas, en été durant les heures les plus chaudes, personnes ne sortaient dans la rue – à part certains touristes téméraires – aussi, ses parents l'autorisaient à somnoler devant les étalages de fruits et de souvenirs. En outre, le soleil ne l'avait jamais dérangé lorsqu'il se levait.

Il se redressa sur son lit et son regard tomba sur son mari, Gilbert, encore endormi à ses côtés. L'albinos avait l'habitude de dormir sur le ventre, passé ses bras sous l'oreiller où il posait sa tête, ce qui donnait toute l'occasion à son bel Espagnol de voir à chaque réveil l'alléchante cambrure de ses reins qui débouchait sur ses splendides petites fesses rondes. Non, Antonio n'était pas un pervers, mais _Dios Mio_ , comme le corps de son Allemand lui donnait faim. Sa joue écrasée contre l'oreiller et le léger filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes avaient pourtant le don de refroidir ses ardeurs, mais ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver adorable.

Attendri, il soutint son corps par le coude et laissa son regard se promenait sur son cher mari. Plus il le voyait et vivait avec lui, plus il se disait que s'il ne l'avait pas déjà rencontré, il serait allé au bout de monde pour le trouver. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde sa vie sans cet Allemand bruyant et tape-à-l'œil capable de crier son amour pour lui sur tous les toits suite à un pari – histoire véridique… Antonio sourit à ce souvenir.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Francis, Gilbert et lui étaient les meilleurs amis que l'on puisse trouver. Inséparables, ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Le temps et les circonstances avaient fini par en réunir deux « pour l'éternité » d'après les termes du contrat qu'ils avaient accepté il y a de cela quelques années, mais avaient fini par éloigner le troisième membre Francis. Leur amitié ne s'était pas pour autant dégradée, seulement, ils se voyaient moins souvent à cause de la voie qu'avait choisie le blond. Ce n'était pas là un reproche, au contraire, l'Espagnol était content de voir son meilleur ami réussir dans ses études pour avoir un bon métier par la suite. Mais il regrettait parfois de ne pas être par lui-même venu le voir, le soutenir mieux que ça, être un peu plus présent… Maintenant, c'était un peu trop tard, et rien ne pourrait rattraper ça. Il était néanmoins plus qu'heureux de voir Francis se reconstruire auprès d'Ivan il était rassuré… Francis n'aurait plus besoin d'eux, plus autant qu'avant en tout cas…

Il se leva finalement, tachant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas éveiller son mari, il se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il fut accueilli dans la cuisine par un Français déjà réveillé, un tablier rose autour des hanches qui lavé la vaisselle de la veille.

\- _Buenos dias_ , Francis !

Celui-ci se retourna et lui fit un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Toni ! Pour le petit-déjeuner, euh… Je n'ai plus de pains au chocolat, mais j'ai encore du pain d'hier. Il est peut-être un peu dur, mais si je te le grille, ça devrait être meilleur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me va.

\- Ok, je te fais ça. Sinon, bien dormi ?

\- Peu, mais bien ! Je te remercie. Gilbert dort encore comme un bébé, avec tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité aussi… Et Ivan ? Il dort toujours ?

\- Oui, il s'est rendormi, alors je l'ai laissé, il avait l'air si paisible, je n'ai pas osé le déranger.

\- Alors vous avez dormi ensemble… ? Dit Antonio avec un ton entendu.

Il eut le plaisir de voir son meilleur ami rosir de gêne.

\- Je te taquine, _Amigo_! Mais… vous avez fait…

\- NON ! Bien sûr que non, Antonio ! Qu'imagines-tu ? Pas la première nuit où on dort ensemble !

\- Tu ne te gênais pourtant pas à l'époque ! Je veux dire… tu étais plutôt du genre à passer l'étape des connaissances…

\- Oui… Mais j'ai changé, Toni…

\- J'ai vu… c'est bien !

\- Je ne veux plus jamais redevenir comme ça… Je suis devenu plus mature et plus responsable. Pour ça, mes études et Arthur m'ont beaucoup appris… Dit-il en baissant la voix tristement.

\- Tu penses encore à lui ?

\- Ça m'arrive. Mais j'ai Ivan maintenant, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux. Tu ne peux pas imaginer, Toni, à quel point cet homme me comble.

\- Je peux facilement l'imaginer, à la manière qu'à Gilbert d'être mon monde, Ivan est en train de reconstruire le tien. Je trouve ça bien, tu vas pouvoir être heureux, tu le mérites, Francis. Vraiment.

\- Je te remercie, Toni, de me soutenir.

Une boule prit alors place dans la gorge de l'Espagnol et il retint les larmes d'embuer ses yeux. C'était le moment de lui expliquer, il avait le droit de savoir. Mais Antonio n'était plus aussi anxieux en cet instant que lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Maintenant, il savait que le Russe était là, avec son meilleur ami, et qu'il le soutiendrait, qu'il l'aiderait à tenir la route. Il ne l'avait vu que très peu, mais il avait entièrement confiance en Ivan. Il savait qu'il ne briserait pas le cœur sensible de Francis, qu'il prendrait soin de lui. À présent, Francis devrait se reposer sur Ivan pour les épreuves de la vie…

\- Francis, je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Le Français se retourna vers lui en entendant le ton soudain plus grave de son meilleur ami. Il savait que lorsqu'Antonio perdait son air jovial, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose quelque chose d'important allait se dire.

\- C'est… difficile à dire, alors je vais l'expliquer simplement… Il y a quatre mois environ, ma mère m'a appelé. Elle est gravement malade et n'en a plus pour longtemps. Tu sais que mes parents sont retournés vivre en Espagne peu de temps après notre mariage à Gilbert et moi. Elle m'a demandé de venir passer les quelques mois qu'il lui reste avec elle. Mais… Gil et moi, avons pris une plus grande décision encore… Mon père va se retrouver seul à gérer leur boutique, et il est vieux, tu sais.

Il soupira. C'était plus dur à dire que ce qu'il imaginait.

\- Gil et moi allons quitter notre appartement et nous installer près de chez mon père, à Séville. Je vais l'aider à la boutique, et Gilbert… trouvera bien un travail.

\- Vous… partirez combien de temps ?! Demanda doucement Francis, qui avait peur de comprendre.

\- C'est bien ça le problème… Je ne suis pas sûr que nous reviendrons à Paris. Je suis resté longtemps loin de mon pays et il me manque. Gilbert a toujours vécu en France, et ne connaît pas l'Allemagne, il n'a pas le mal du pays. Il m'a dit qu'il me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde… Je l'aime tellement (il sourit). Donc voilà, nous partons tous les deux…

Francis baissa la tête et se retourna pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à jaillir de ses yeux. Il sortit les tartines du grille-pain et les mit sur une assiette.

\- Quand… ?

\- Dans moins d'une semaine…

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de me le dire… ?

\- C'était dur à te dire. Mais tu sais, nous n'avons décidé ça qu'il y a un mois.

\- Si vous me l'aviez dit plus tôt, on aurait pu faire plus de choses ensemble ce dernier mois.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste du regret.

\- C'est ce que nous avions désiré aussi. Mais lorsque nous allions te l'annoncer, Ivan est arrivé dans ta vie, et tu étais si occupé. Tes études, ton nouvel amant… Nous ne voulions pas en rajouter avec nos histoires…

\- Je comprends…

Francis se retourna à nouveau et vint en un clin d'œil enlacer son meilleur ami qui y répondit avec la force du désespoir. Ils restèrent dans leurs bras longtemps avant de se séparer à contrecœur.

\- Je suis désolé, Francis… Vraiment. Mais tu as Ivan maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul. J'ai vu la façon qu'il avait de te couver des yeux à chaque instant et l'amour dans son regard. Il t'aime profondément… Lui ne partira pas…

\- Je l'espère, Toni. J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens, Arthur, bientôt Gilbert et toi… Je ne veux pas que la même chose se reproduise avec Ivan…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je te l'assure ! Et puis, tu ne nous perds pas entièrement ! On sera toujours là, on sera juste plus loin. On vous invitera, toi et Ivan, pendant les vacances ! On reste en contact, on s'appellera toutes les semaines, si tu veux ! S'exclama le brun avec un grand sourire rassurant.

\- D'accord ! Soupira le Français, plus à l'aise.

Francis lui sourit, mais d'un sourire triste. Il ravala ses larmes et s'écria alors, tentant vainement de reprendre un air plus joyeux :

\- Tiens, prends tes tartines ! Elles ont peut-être refroidi un peu, mais ça devrait être bon quand même !

Antonio les accepta avec un sourire et se mit à table. Francis lui tendit la coupe de beurre et de la confiture de fruits rouges. Arriva alors dans la pièce, un beau jeune homme musclé à la chevelure pâle. À la vue de cette mine chiffonnée de sommeil, Francis se mordit la lèvre amoureusement Ivan venait de les rejoindre, seulement vêtu d'un sweat et de son caleçon. Il rougit en remarquant Antonio dans la cuisine avec son amant.

\- Oups… j'avais oublié que vous étiez là…

Les deux autres hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant la timidité du Russe.

\- Pas de soucis, Ivan. Ne sois pas gêné pour ça, j'en ai un qui se promène toujours nu à la maison, alors j'ai l'habitude ! Déclara Antonio.

Ivan vint s'asseoir à table, en face de l'Espagnol alors que Francis mettait devant lui deux tartines grillées. Les conversations reprirent. Cependant, Ivan avait remarqué les yeux légèrement rougis de son amant.

\- Francis, as-tu pleuré ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux tournés vers le blond, il ne remarqua pas la moue coupable de l'Espagnol. Francis s'approcha de son amant et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien qui ne soit irréparable !

Mais Ivan resta inquiet. Il attendait le moment où Francis lui expliquerait avec impatience.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des invités, un certain albinos venait de se réveiller, avec une migraine terriblement fracassante. Bien sûr, il en avait souvent (peut-être trop pour sa santé, en bon amateur d'alcool qu'il était), mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il laissa échapper un grognement car impossible pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa gueule de bois lui donnait une forte photophobie en plus d'une nausée et d'un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait bu la veille déjà ? Ah oui, la soirée du réveillon ! On aurait pu l'arrêter quand même, bien qu'il aurait rejeté tous les avertissements… En fait, il ne les aurait même pas écoutés. Son mari et son meilleur ami le connaissaient mieux que personne. Il essaya de se lever, mais retomba contre l'oreiller, toute énergie disparue de ses membres.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il parvint à trouver la force de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Il parvint au salon d'où il pouvait voir Antonio, Francis et Ivan discutaient tranquillement.

Il n'y avait plus trace de vaisselle dans la cuisine Francis avait dû tout nettoyer ce matin. Celui-ci, face au salon, vit arriver l'albinos et lui sourit, tandis que son mari se retourna vers lui en suivant le regard de Francis.

\- Bonjour, _Mi Amor_ ! Le salua le brun.

\- _Guten Tag_ , Toni ! Salut, Francis, Ivan ! La vache, vous auriez pu minimiser les dégâts hier soir ! Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est toi qui as bu comme un trou cette nuit, comme d'habitude ! Rit le Français.

\- Ouais, n'empêche que j'ai une terrible migraine maintenant !

\- Je dois avoir de l'aspirine dans la pharmacie de la salle de bains. Attends-moi là, je reviens !

Les trois autres restèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Tu lui as dit ! Demanda alors Gilbert à son mari.

\- Oui. Répondit le brun tristement.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ? Il est plutôt compréhensif ou pas ?

\- Plutôt bien, si ce n'est qu'il a pleuré un peu. Et bien sûr qu'il a été compréhensif, il ne va tout de même pas nous obliger à rester.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Intervint alors Ivan, curieux.

Il comprenait que ça avait un rapport avec les yeux rouges de son petit-ami. Antonio se tourna vers lui et tenta un sourire.

\- Il voudra sans doute t'expliquer, mais, en gros… Gilbert et moi partons dans ma ville natale pour aider mes parents. Mais… on va aussi y vivre… C'est pour ça qu'il était triste. On ne pourra plus se voir autant qu'on avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Oh… oui.

\- Mais tu seras là pour le soutenir, pas vrai ? Renchérit Antonio.

Ivan le regarda, curieux avant de répondre en souriant.

\- Evidemment !


	21. Repas de famille

**Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai corrigé en surface, donc je n'ai pas forcément fait attention à tout ! J'avoue que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, mais je me force quand même. Evidemment, j'écris avec plaisir, c'est juste que je me prends un temps pour laisser de côté les devoirs. Cette fois, on rencontre les parents de Francis.**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Repas de famille

Lorsque les quatre hommes eurent fini leur petit-déjeuner, le couple marital se prépara à partir. Ce n'était évidemment pas la dernière fois qu'il se voyait (Antonio et Francis avaient déjà prévu en secret de se voir encore avant le départ et d'être tous présent ce fameux jour), mais Francis eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en les voyant partir il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ses deux meilleurs amis lui glisser entre les doigts, mais après tout, si c'était le destin.

Une fois habillés, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le palier. L'Espagnol enlaça Francis, vite suivi par Gilbert.

\- Prenez soin de vous, _amigos_! On se retrouve bientôt, de toute façon. Déclara le brun.

\- Bonne chance pour ta rentrée, Francis ! S'écria Gilbert avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, merci de me rappeler que je reprends la fac dans moins de trois jours… Mais enfin, merci quand même !

\- Et toi, Ivan, prend bien soin de lui ! Il en a besoin ! Renchérit Antonio.

\- Bien sûr, je le ferais ! Répondit le Russe avec aplomb.

Après un dernier signe de la main, Ivan referma la porte sur eux, tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en colimaçon de l'immeuble. Il se tourna vers son petit-ami qui avait une moue soucieuse au visage. Il avait baissé sa tête et se mordait un doigt, semblant en proie à de multiples pensées. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui clochait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Francis ? Demanda-t-il doucement, avec un regard inquiet et triste à la fois.

Il ne s'attendait cependant à ce que celui-ci se précipite sur lui, les bras en avant.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, Ivan !

Le dénommé le réceptionna contre lui, de plus en plus inquiet, il le serra fort, mais pas suffisamment pour l'étouffer. Il savait à quel point Francis appréciait de se faire réconforter de cette manière. Il lui avait dit que ça lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait arriver ici protégé, et Ivan était plus que ravi de pouvoir contribuer à son réconfort par la seule force de son amour.

\- Francis, je veux savoir…

\- Viens, asseyons-nous… je vais t'expliquer…

Ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, Francis s'évertua à expliquer à son petit-ami la raison de son souci. Il parla des parents d'Antonio, de la raison pour laquelle il avait emménagé avec leur fils, leur retour au pays après le mariage de leur fils, la maladie de Madame Fernandez Carriedo et la décision d'Antonio de partir aider ses parents et son mari qui le suit pour le soutenir. Ainsi venait de là la tristesse subite de son petit-ami. Il comprenait mieux à présent ce dont lui parlait Antonio.

\- Je reste avec toi, Francis !

Le lendemain, Francis se retrouva devant un superbe immeuble de type baron Haussmann. Le Français savait qu'au dernier étage se trouvait le luxueux appartement de ses parents. La veille au soir, il avait reçu un appel de sa mère qui lui disait qu'il avait écourté le séjour à New-York en raison d'une importante affaire qui a fait revenir M. Bonnefoy à Paris. Aussi, sa mère lui avait proposé de se voir ce soir-là, autour d'un bon dîner. Francis n'avait pu refuser, sa mère était très attachée à son fils. Son père avait toujours été plus froid, mais ça n'avait jamais dérangé le blond, qui avait en échange l'amour tendre de sa mère.

Il appuya sur la sonnette où est indiqué le nom de Bonnefoy. Il put entrer et gravit alors les cinq étages qui le séparaient de l'appartement dans lequel il avait passé une bonne partie de son adolescence. Avant, ses parents et lui habitait plus loin du centre-ville, à Neuilly-sur-Seine. Lorsque Francis avait douze ans, ses parents avaient vendu la maison pour venir s'installer dans le 16ème. Francis pouvait dire qu'il avait eu une belle enfance, de même pour son adolescence. Luxueuse, faste, obtenant toujours ce qu'il voulait parce que son père voulait se faire pardonner de ne pas toujours être là. Il avait souvent vécu au rythme des salons littéraire et des festivités entre collègues avocat, Francis connaissait les règles de ce qu'on pourrait appeler la haute société. Plus jeune, obligé d'accompagner ses parents à ce genre rassemblement, il avait détesté ces moments où il était obligé de bien se conduire, d'être un parfait petit garçon modèle. Et puis, la plupart du temps, il finissait par s'ennuyer dans un coin de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il prit davantage en âge, il avait commencé à prendre plaisir à ce genre de soirée, exclusivement lorsqu'il pouvait rencontrer des personnes de son âge, à l'époque, surtout des filles. À ce moment de sa vie où sa sexualité était encore expérimentale, il flirtait facilement avec les jeunes filles. Son visage d'adonis et son charme ravageur faisaient effet auprès de toutes demoiselles (enfin, c'était ce qu'il aimait se dire à l'époque). Parfois, il avait même emmené telle fille d'un politicien vaguement connu, d'un avocat influent, d'un médecin reconnu, dans sa chambre. Oui, son père avait eu des difficultés avec lui à l'époque, il avait presque apporté quelques incidents diplomatiques. Heureusement que son père avait l'art et la manière de tourner les choses à son avantage. Un peu avant sa majorité, il avait trouvé un l'intérêt certains chez les garçons, surtout à l'école, mais ces aventures-là étaient resté secrètes, hormis pour Antonio et Gilbert.

Cette période avait duré de ses quinze, à ses dix-huit ans. Après cela, il avait débuté ses études et c'était à partir de là qu'il s'était assagi. Un peu plus tard eut lieu l'histoire avec Arthur. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu connaissance de cet épisode de sa vie. Ils n'avaient même pas vu de changement en lui, étant donné qu'il avait déjà son propre appartement, gracieusement offert par son père. Pas de loyer à payer, la seule condition passée avec son père avait été qu'il réussisse ses études haut la main, ce que Francis s'était évertué à faire depuis toutes ces années.

Il n'eut pas à frapper à la porte lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron, la double porte blanche était déjà ouverte et sa mère, superbement vêtue d'une robe verte sobre l'attendait sur le pas. Il n'avait jamais trouvé que sa mère fasse son âge, pas qu'elle était vieille, mais du haut de ses quarante-sept ans, elle en paraissait à peine la quarantaine, son mari avait six ans de plus. Elle avait eu son seul et unique fils à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, pratiquement l'âge que Francis avait aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours été d'une beauté flagrante, comme bercée d'une éternelle jeunesse, ses traits fins et purs l'avait fait devenir Miss France il y a une vingtaine d'années. L'âge n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui cascadaient jusqu'en bas de ses reins et ses yeux d'un bleu pur qu'elle avait transmis à son fils. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, c'était comme si Francis avait tout pris de la mère tant la ressemblance était flagrante. Il possédait lui aussi un peu les traits féminins et les caractéristiques physiques de sa mère. Celle-ci disait que de son père, Francis n'en avait pris que l'ego, encore que le sien se fût calmé à partir de ses dix-huit ans.

Madame Bonnefoy, Marianne de prénom, accueillit son fils à bras ouverts, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Francis la prit dans ses bras et ils échangèrent une tendre étreinte.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, mon fils ! Comment s'est passé ton Noël ? Et ton Nouvel An ? Attends, entre d'abord ! Nous allons nous mettre dans le petit salon. Rosa va nous servir du thé. Ton père ne pourra être que là que plus tard dans la soirée, tu sais à quel point il est occupé ! Surtout avec cette affaire qu'on vient de lui donner. À cause de ça, nous avons dû écourter notre séjour, j'en suis encore très irritée. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça ! Viens là, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et raconte-moi tout ! Oh, Rosa, apporte-nous le thé au petit salon, je te prie ! Allez, parle-moi ! Oh, attends, es-tu bien installé ? Allez, allez, raconte !

Francis sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là sa mère. De nature bavarde et joyeuse, elle accaparait la plupart du temps toute la discussion, mais elle avait une telle voix qu'on ne s'en laissait jamais. Quand il était encore enfant, elle venait lui chanter des berceuses avant de s'endormir. Il avait toujours cru que sa voix s'apparentait à celle des anges. Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que lui qui pensait ça elle avait fait partie d'un opéra durant sa trentaine, mais avait dû arrêter le chant lorsque lors d'un concert, sa voix avait déraillé. Ce qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas de parler énormément. Avec le recul, Francis voyait souvent en elle une femme mature qui n'est encore qu'une jeune fille qui cherchait encore un but à sa vie pour s'épanouir pleinement. Bien sûr, elle avait son fils, mais elle avait touché à tant de domaines : la peinture, le chant, la mode, le mannequinat… Et tous lui avaient tourné le dos. Elle était pourtant talentueuse en tout, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver l'activité avec laquelle il finirait sa vie. Elle disait souvent, qu'à son âge, ce n'était plus la peine de chercher, mais Francis la détrompait. Il croyait en elle.

La voir se portait aussi bien, avec cet entrain et cette joie qui la caractérisait, tout en restant noble, rassura Francis. Mais autant qu'il aimait sa mère de tout son cœur, il y avait bien des choses qu'il lui avait cachées et qu'il ne comptait pas avouer de sitôt. D'abord, il y avait ses multiples aventures avec différentes filles que son père avait cachées à la mère pour l'honneur de son fils. Son homosexualité n'avait jamais été révélé ni à son père ni à sa mère et c'était un sujet que Francis redoutait d'aborder un jour – s'il pouvait ne jamais en parler, il en serait tellement heureux. Arthur, la plus grosse épreuve de sa vie à ce jour était passée sous silence, ainsi que la phase de dépression qui avait suivi après cela. Et tout récemment, l'arrivée fracassante d'Ivan dans sa vie. Tant de périodes de son existence que sa mère ignorait. Elle le prenait encore pour son petit garçon chéri, innocent et sage. Si seulement elle savait…

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez à merveille, très chère mère !

\- Oh, cesse donc de me donner ce titre si formel ! Tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler Maman ! Et puis, je me porte – disons – bien, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire à merveille, mais bien suffit ! Je suis terriblement frustré par ces courtes vacances et je vais maintenant retourner à cette vie si plate que je mène depuis que je vis avec ton père. Ne te méprends pas, je l'aime, mais comme je peux m'ennuyer dans ce palais doré ! Depuis que j'ai quitté l'opéra, je m'embête à mourir toute la journée ! J'ai bien essayé de me livrer à diverses occupations, mais rien qui ne me satisfasse ! Même Rosa ne me laisse rien faire dans l'appartement. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ce que je range un peu lorsqu'elle s'en va le soir, mais ne lui dis rien. Enfin, je m'ennuie ici. Je pensais à adopter un petit chien pour me divertir.

\- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée !

\- N'est-ce pas ?! Mais tu sais comme ton père déteste les animaux. Il m'a dit que tant qu'il vivrait sous ce toit, jamais il ne voudrait y voir un seul animal. Qu'il est embêtant ! Il passe tellement peu de temps dans cet appartement que je ne vois pas ce que cela lui coûterait de me laisser avoir un chien !

\- Je vois !

Rosa, la domestique de maison, arriva dans la salle avec un plateau en argent sur lequel se trouvait une théière et deux tasses. Elle en servit une à la mère et au fils et s'éclipsa, le tout sans un bruit. Francis avait oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir un domestique à son service. Depuis cinq ans, il cuisinait, faisait le ménage et la vaisselle seul. Maintenant qu'il y avait Ivan à la maison, c'était différent, et loin d'être déplaisant. Ivan… Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas en parler ce soir à ses parents. Ivan serait son secret.

Pendant environ deux heures, seuls la discussion de la mère et du fils et les va-et-vient de la bonne dans l'appartement rythma celui-ci. Vers vingt heures au soir, M. Bonnefoy fit son arrivée. La table était déjà dressée et le repas déjà préparé par les bons soins de Rosa. La famille fut alors enfin réunie pour la première fois depuis quelques mois. Il était en effet difficile de les rassembler tous les trois, le père et le fils étant tous les deux forts occupés, en général. Aussi, tous deux ne s'adressèrent la parole que lorsqu'ils furent tous attablés et servis.

\- Francis, comment te portes-tu ? Et comment avancent tes études ?

\- Bien et bien.

\- Tu reprends les cours dans deux jours, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- C'est bien ça ! J'aurais mes épreuves à la fin de l'année et la remise des diplômes se fera après.

\- Cela fait donc déjà cinq ans que tu fais tes études ?!

\- C'est bien cela !

Un silence s'installa alors, seulement perturbé par le bruit des couverts et les bruits de vaisselle que Rosa faisait dans la cuisine adjacente à la salle à manger. Son père et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de choses à se dire. C'était d'autant plus vrai ce soir. Soudain, retentit une question fort redoutée pour Francis, demandée par son père.

\- N'as-tu jamais passé à avoir une partenaire ? Je veux dire, ta mère avait ton âge lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec moi. Peut-être serait-il grand temps que tu penses à ce genre de questions. Et que tu fasses bien ton choix. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas qu'elle doit être de bonne famille, mais qu'elle soit au moins digne de porter le nom de Bonnefoy.

Francis sentit ses nerfs bouillir de rage. Son père pouvait être tellement vieux jeu !

\- Sachez, père ! Que nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècle, et que le mariage à mon âge est rarement concevable. Et la personne que j'aimerais est forcément digne, même si elle ne regrouperait pas forcément les critères que vous en attendez ! Déclara Francis en tâchant de cacher son ton venimeux.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas ! Qu'attends-tu pour trouver quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne compte pas chercher, je pense que l'amour arrive un jour sans prévenir.

\- Ce sont bien les idées de ta mère, ça ! Toujours avec ces drôles d'idées romantiques ! Je te parle d'avoir une progéniture pour poursuivre la lignée Bonnefoy, pas d'une histoire d'amour ! Répondit M. Bonnefoy avec ce ton strict que le blond lui détestait.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je serais avec la personne de mon choix, quand je le désirerais, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Quant à votre progéniture, vous pouvez encore attendre !

Il avait failli ajouter : « Parce que je suis gay ! » mais s'était retenu au dernier moment, de peur de faire la pire erreur de sa vie. Il se contenta de prendre une autre bouchée alors que son père se tut lui aussi. Une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur la pièce.

\- Bien, je suis heureuse de voir qu'encore une fois, on ne peut passer un repas en famille sans que vous vous disputiez ! Mais enfin, je l'avais prévu d'avance, aussi, je vous pardonne ! Mais changeons de sujet, je vous prie !

À partir de là, Francis n'engagea la conversation qu'avec sa mère, négligeant de se tourner vers son père pour parler. Le malaise se dissipa, mais Francis n'avait en tête que de retourner chez lui et de se blottir dans les bras de son amant. La colère bouillait encore en lui. Il savait qu'une conversation comme celle-ci était inévitable avec son père. Il eut fallu que ce soit ce soir… Il espérait que la prochaine fois qu'il verra son père sera le plus lointain possible. Il aimait sa mère, mais son père n'était à ses yeux qu'un idiot conservateur. Hormis sa mère et Ivan, Francis avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être seul. Il n'ignorait pas que le jour où son père apprendrait pour son homosexualité serait le début de la fin…


	22. La rentrée

**Désolée, j'ai vraiment bâclé ce chapitre, faute de temps et d'envie. Ainsi, il serait plus à but pratique pour faire avancer l'intrigue que centré sur la psychologie des personnages et la profondeur de l'histoire. Je m'en excuse vraiment. Je tâcherai de faire mieux la semaine prochaine.**

 **Aussi, la traduction est russe est peut-être approximative puisque j'ai utilisé Google traduction, vu que je ne parle pas russe.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : La rentrée

Francis se réveilla tôt ce matin. Il poussa un profond soupir défaitiste en regardant l'heure 7h00. Aujourd'hui était le jour de sa rentrée. Il reprenait les cours ce matin, et autant dire qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune envie. Il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie à faire des grasses matinées collé contre le corps chaud d'Ivan. Celui-ci avait aussi été réveillé par l'alarme. Il avait accepté de se réveiller aussi tôt pour pouvoir emmener son petit-ami jusqu'à l'entrée de la faculté. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ratait la rentrée de son amant. Aussi, il commençait son boulot de serveur aujourd'hui. Oui, l'annonce que Francis et lui avaient mis sur Internet pour lui trouver un job avait trouvé une réponse. Ils avaient tous les deux appris ça hier.

 _Francis ouvrit son Mac. Il voulait en premier lieu travailler un peu pour préparer son examen à la fin de l'année quand il avait remarqué qu'on lui avait envoyé un mail. Pas plus surpris que cela, il l'ouvrit, mais à mesure qu'il le lut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

\- _IVAN ! VIENS, DEPECHE-TOI !_

 _Ivan arriva en courant, la brosse des toilettes en main, persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave pour que son petit-ami hurle de la sorte._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

\- _On a eu une réponse… un restaurant a répondu à l'annonce…_

\- _Q-Quoi… ?_

 _Francis se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

\- _Mais Ivan, tu sais, l'annonce pour un boulot de serveur qu'on avait posté il y a quelques jours… Quelqu'un nous a répondu ! Tu as un entretien d'embauche demain à midi ! C'est pas extraordinaire, ça ?!_

\- _Oui… oui, ça l'est…_

 _Ivan n'en revenait pas. Un an qu'il vivait dans la rue. Pendant des mois, il avait cherché un travail, aussi insignifiant soit-il, pour qu'il puisse recommencer de zéro. Mais personne ne l'avait pris pas même pour un entretien. A l'époque, il n'avait pas de logement, pas de banque, il ne connaissait pas vraiment la langue et son diplôme ne valait rien… C'était un immigré et considéré comme tel… Ça avait était si dur. Pendant des mois, aux yeux de tous, il n'était pas un humain, juste une vermine qui polluait les rues et squattait les mauvais endroits._

 _Francis lui avait sauvé la vie. Il s'en rendait vraiment compte à présent, mais son petit-ami était sa bonne étoile, son miracle à lui. Francis l'avait vu, lui, comme un humain. Il l'avait aidé, plus que ça même, il l'avait aimé. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux._

\- _I-Ivan… Tu… Tu pleures ?_

\- _Oui_ _…_ _je_ _…_ _Я_ _так_ _счастлив_ _. (YA tak schastliv = je suis tellement heureux)_

\- _Mais ne pleure pas… Tu vas me faire pleurer, moi aussi…_

 _Francis vint l'enlacer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son petit-ami pleurait. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'avait vécu Ivan. Ils s'assirent ensemble et répondirent au mail. Le lendemain, Ivan allait enfin pouvoir potentiellement commencer à travailler. Il allait peut-être pouvoir avoir un salaire. Francis ne serait plus le seul à tout payer pour eux. Ivan ne se sentirait plus coupable de voir Francis lui acheter des choses._

\- Bonjour, beauté fatale ! Murmura Francis à son petit-ami qui le regardait avec ses beaux yeux améthyste.

Depuis les trois jours où ils dormaient dans la même chambre, chaque matin, quand ils se réveillaient côté à côté, ils souriaient bêtement alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était le monde réel, et qu'ils avaient maintenant tous les deux quelqu'un aux côtés de qui s'éveiller chaque jour.

\- C'est notre premier jour à tous les deux. Il faut se lever.

\- Oui.

Ils se sourirent. Francis passa ses bras autour du torse d'Ivan et murmura au creux de son cou.

\- J'aimerais rester ici pour le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime tant, Ivan, et dans tes bras, c'est comme être dans un autre monde que je n'ai pas envie de quitter.

\- Tu es si romantique. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un cliché, mais les Français sont vraiment romantiques.

\- Tous ne le sont pas. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu l'âme sensible.

\- Ça, je le sais !

Tous deux se levèrent à contrecœur. Ils s'habillèrent, Francis dans la salle de bains, Ivan dans la chambre. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en face-à-face, quasiment en silence. Le Russe était assez stressé à l'idée d'avoir un entretien d'embauche. Bien sûr, il savait parler français relativement correctement. Il était poli et capable, rien ne pouvait aller de travers.

Francis comprit le stress que ressentait son petit-ami. Il lui prit la main doucement, la ramena à sa bouche et lui baisa les doigts avec amour. Dans ses yeux, Ivan n'y lisait que de l'amour et de la tendresse. Il sentit son cœur battre amoureusement pour ce beau jeune homme qu'il avait encore du mal à croire à être son petit-ami.

Vers 7h45, tous deux se couvrir chaudement, Francis avec son sac sur le dos. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Ivan tenait tant à l'accompagner jusqu'à son université.

\- Mais que vas-tu faire après ? Ton entretien n'est qu'à midi.

\- Je vais me promener, je pense. Je verrais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils partirent donc. Francis mena le chemin pour montrer à Ivan comment y accéder. Ils prirent le métro, bondé de monde à cette heure-ci. Francis avait l'habitude, mais avoir Ivan, si grand à côté de lui qui faisait fuir tout le monde était bien pratique. Le Russe se sentait observé. Il sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il lui suffisait de regarder Francis pour penser à autre chose.

Ils sortirent et retournèrent à l'extérieur, dans le froid de l'hiver. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant l'université. Francis se tourna vers Ivan et lui sourit.

\- Je pense que tu peux me laisser là. A moins que tu veuilles m'accompagner jusque dans ma salle de cours.

\- Très bien, je vais y aller alors !

\- Tu sais comment aller jusqu'à ce restaurant.

\- Oui, j'ai regardé encore ce matin rapidement. Ça ira !

\- D'accord ! Alors, à ce soir. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé.

\- Oui.

Les deux amoureux ne s'embrassèrent pas car le flux conséquent d'étudiants qui affluaient dans la cour était trop intense pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer, mais Francis prit discrètement la main de son petit-ami et y apposa une légère pression. Puis, il se tourna et Ivan le vit disparaître dans la foule et rejoindre d'autres personnes avec qui il parla. Ivan se rendit alors compte que son petit-ami avait une vie en dehors de celle de l'appartement. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il voyait d'autres personnes, sa famille, ses amis, mais de le voir avec eux en dehors de leur chez eux, ça faisait bizarre au blond. Il se sentait presque jaloux, il n'avait pourtant aucun droit de l'être. Il savait qu'il était le seul que le Français aimait autant.

Il quitta le campus et se balada, comme il l'avait fait quand il avait failli quitter Francis, dans les rues de Paris. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps à perdre. Il s'arrêta dans un café, y resta une heure, repartir pour marcher doucement vers le restaurant de son entretien d'embauche. Le restaurateur, un certain Sadik Adnan, tient un restaurant turc assez bien noté sur les sites internet. Dans son mail, il avait l'air assez chaleureux il disait qu'il voulait bien avoir un entretien d'embauche avec Ivan et voir s'il pouvait lui donner un travail de serveur. S'il trouvait Ivan sympathique, il serait embauché sur-le-champ et commencerait à la minute-même.

A onze moins vingt, Ivan se présenta au restaurant. Le service semblait avoir déjà commencé, mais il y avait encore peu de monde. Un homme, assez grand, à la peau basanée affichant un grand sourire avenant arriva alors dans la salle de restaurant d'un bon pas.

\- Ivan Braginski, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. S'écria celui qui devait sans doute être M. Adnan.

Il lui présenta sa main, qu'il serra vigoureusement.

\- Viens avec moi, allons dans mon bureau. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un bureau.

La familiarité de l'autre homme mettait Ivan un mal à l'aise, mais mieux valait ça qu'un homme trop formel. Ils entrèrent dans un petit bureau seulement constitué d'une table et d'une chaise. Autant la salle était belle et lumineuse, décorée à la mode légèrement orientale, autant cette petite pièce était à l'opposé. Ils prirent place.

\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris tu es Russe, tu es venu en France pour trouver du travail mais tu n'as pas trouvé pendant des mois parce que tu n'avais pas de logement fixe.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Tu te sens capable de remplir ce travail de serveur ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Je sais parler français, je suis poli et j'ai vraiment envie de travailler.

\- Très bien… Je vais être franc avec toi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un nouveau serveur. Mon ancien a eu un accident la semaine dernière et il sera pendant plusieurs, absent pour convalescence. Alors je vais t'embaucher, te mettre à l'essai pendant une semaine, et si tu me plais et que tu fais bien ton travail, je te garde. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup ! C'est une grande chance pour moi !

Aussitôt, Ivan débuta son nouveau boulot. Le soir quand il rentra, il pensait s'être assez bien débrouillé. Il avait fait le service du midi. Pour son premier jour, Sadik (telle était la façon que celui-ci voulait que ses employés l'appellent) avait considéré qu'un service du soir serait de trop pour Ivan, mais le jour qui suivrait, il aurait besoin de lui. Ivan avait accepté avec un plaisir non-feint, trop heureux d'avoir un vrai travail.

Il rentra plus tôt que Francis, celui-ci devait rentrer vers 18h30. Il l'attendit avec impatience pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à l'heure indiquée, il se précipita vers l'entrée et sauta sur Francis pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Devine qui a un nouveau travail depuis aujourd'hui midi ?

La joie qui se lut sur le visage de son petit-ami était plus significative encore pour Ivan que sa propre joie à lui.

\- C'est pas vrai ?! Mais c'est génial ! Bravo, Ivan !

\- Je reprends dès demain, de midi à 14h et de 18h à 22h.

\- Oh, c'est tard !

Le ton de Francis s'était soudain attristé, mais le Russe ne le remarqua pas, trop euphorique.

\- Oui, mais si je fais deux services par jour, ce serait deux fois plus payé. Je suis tellement heureux !

\- Oui… moi aussi…


	23. La page n'est pas encore tournée

**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre dont je suis bien plus fière que la semaine dernière pour la simple et bonne raison que je travaille plus les sentiments des personnages. Et les ennuis ne font que commencer...**

 **La traduction russe vient bien évidemment de Google Traduction, parce que je ne parle pas DU TOUT cette langue, que j'adore pourtant.**

 **Je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : La page n'est pas encore tournée

Les valises dans le coffre, Gilbert et Ivan durent forcer pour fermer le coffre de la voiture. Voilà, était venu le temps pour Gilbert, Antonio et Francis de se quitter. Le couple marital allait quitter la France pour partir vivre en Espagne dans la famille de l'hispanique. C'était loin d'être facile pour aucun d'entre eux. Francis avait les larmes aux yeux, de même qu'Antonio qui ne se retenait pas de les laisser couler. Tous deux se serraient dans les bras depuis bien une dizaine de minutes pendant que leurs hommes s'occupaient de finir les préparatifs du voyage. Celui-ci devait durer un peu plus de dix heures, alors autant que la voiture soit installé du mieux possible pour que les deux voyageurs soient à l'aise.

\- Toni, il va falloir qu'on pense à y aller pour éviter les bouchons du soir.

L'Espagnol se détacha à contrecœur de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as raison… Franny, je te promets que nous nous reverrons aussi vite que possible. On reviendra pour les vacances d'été, ou bien on vous invitera chez nous. Peu importe, mais je te promets qu'on se reverra très vite. En plus, ça fera vraiment plaisir à mes parents de te revoir.

\- Oui, d'accord ! Sourit le Français en essuyant ses larmes.

Gilbert vint son tour prendre le blond dans ses bras et le gratifia d'une tape virile dans le dos, tandis qu'Antonio et Ivan se faisait la bise d'au revoir. Puis, Gilbert accorda le même traitement de faveur au Russe en lui frappant l'épaule en guise de salut.

Lorsque le couple marié s'installa à l'avant de la voiture, Ivan lança un regard à son petit-ami et eut le corps brisé de le voir si malheureux. Bien qu'il est déjà séché ses larmes une bonne douzaine de larmes, celles-ci semblaient revenir sans cesse à l'assaut. Pour réconforter son petit Français chéri, il le ramena contre lui et lui serra doucement la hanche qu'il tenait tandis que le moteur de la voiture démarra et qu'avec des derniers saluts, Antonio et Gilbert s'en allèrent. L'Espagnol passa une fois encore sa tête par la fenêtre et cria un grand « Au revoir, à bientôt, _Amigos_. On vous appellera quand on sera arrivé » à l'adresse des deux jeunes hommes restés devant leur ancien immeuble.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tourné à l'angle de la rue, Francis cacha son visage dans le torse de son petit-ami alors que celui-ci le guida doucement vers leur propre appartement.

…

Quand ils furent rentrés chez eux, Francis s'écroula sur le canapé, presque dévasté. Il venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, son soutien émotionnel le plus stable. À qui pourrait-il se confier à présent ? Parler de tous ses soucis ? Avoir une oreille attentive et des amis pour l'emmener boire quand ça n'allait pas ? Il se trouvait injuste de dire ça alors qu'à présent, il avait Ivan, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il aimait le Russe de tout son cœur, mais il connaissait Antonio et Gilbert depuis des années. Ils étaient un peu les piliers qui l'avaient soutenu pendant aussi longtemps, et même s'ils resteraient en contact, à partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait plus courir chez eux lorsqu'il se sentait triste, en colère ou déprimé. Il n'aurait plus le même réconfort, les bras d'Antonio, il devra les imaginer, les blagues nulles de l'Allemand pour le distraire ne se feront plus que par téléphone… Il se rendait à présent compte d'à quel point il avait besoin d'eux, et comme il lui avait apporté de choses… Pour le coup, il se trouvait terriblement ingrat de leur avoir infligé tant de ses soucis. Mais eux, ils étaient deux, et pouvaient se soutenir mutuellement. Ivan était le petit-ami rêvé, mais il y avait tant de choses que Francis n'osait lui dire ou lui avouer. Leur relation venait à peine de débuter et elle était encore au stade au tout était doux et timide. Où les non-dits ne font pas encore mal et les vérités ne sont pas encore toute révélées.

\- Francis… ? Tu… veux du thé, ou une tisane ? Demanda doucement Ivan en voyant la mine si déconfite de son petit-ami.

Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, mais pour l'instant, à part proposer son aide, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

\- Euh… Oui … merci…

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Camomille…

Ivan sourit tristement. Francis avait l'air vraiment bouleversé pour ne parler que par monosyllabe. Le Russe partit dans la cuisine préparer de l'eau chaude et sortit le sachet de tisane, il en prit un à la camomille et débuta sa concoction. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante dégageant une bonne odeur de camomille pour son petit-ami, et une autre tasse de chocolat chaud pour lui. Il se posa sur le canapé à côté de lui et lui tendit gentiment sa tisane qu'il ne but pas tout de suite. Le grand blond se rapprocha, malheureux de voir son amour dans cet état. Il posa propre tasse sur la table basse et se rapprocha de Francis. D'une main, il lui caressa la joue du bout des phalanges.

\- Francis… Je sais que tu es triste, mais… je suis là, moi.

\- Oui, tu es là…

Il se retourna et ses bras vinrent entourer le cou d'Ivan pour le rapprocher de son corps. Il se positionna sur les genoux de ce dernier. Leur position était si étroite et laissait si peu de place entre eux qu'Ivan se sentit bêtement excité et heureux. C'était la première qu'il était aussi collé l'un à l'autre. Bien sûr, ils dormaient ensemble depuis quelques jours, mais ce n'était qu'une main posée sur la hanche et la tête posée sur une épaule. Jamais il n'était encore arrivé au point de se coller entièrement. S'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs vêtements, la façon qu'ils avaient d'être enlacé n'aurait pas laissé de place au doute.

À présent, le Russe était pétrifié à l'idée que Francis sente son excitation grandir. Son odeur, sa chaleur, le grain de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux sur son front, son corps qui ne le paraissait pas mais pourtant si fragile… Ivan avait plus que jamais envie de le protéger du monde, d'être son héros, son sauveur… Il voulait être le seul et unique à ses yeux, qu'il n'y ait de place dans son cœur que pour lui seul.

\- Фрэнсис (Frencis = Francis)… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le Français poussa un gémissement.

\- Redis-le encore une fois.

\- Фрэнсис…

\- Ivan… Je t'aime.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю (YA tozhe tebya lyublyu = Je t'aime aussi).

\- Ah… Ivan… J'en ai envie…

\- Moi aussi…

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent alors en un baiser passionné, désordonné, mais si amoureux. Francis fut le premier à amorcer le french kiss en proposant sa langue à l'entrée de la bouche d'Ivan, que celui-ci accepta. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, reprenant occasionnellement leur souffle. Leurs boissons chaudes ne comptaient même plus pour eux et commençaient à se refroidir sur la table basse.

Leurs mains palpèrent des endroits du corps qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais touché chez l'autre et ils apprécièrent chaque creux, chaque mont, chaque angle qu'ils pouvaient caresser. La main d'Ivan se perdit dans les cheveux blonds soleil de Francis, tirant sur les mèches emmêlées tandis que celle sienne du Français se perdit sous le gros pull blanc du Russe pour tâter de la cambrure de ses reins. Des gémissements commencèrent à s'échapper de la bouche de l'un et de l'autre alors que leurs excitations à tous deux grimpaient en flèche.

\- Ivan… ah ! la chambre…

\- Quoi… ? Demanda le Russe sans comprendre, trop occupé à cajoler le cou de Francis de ses lèvres.

\- Il vaudrait mieux… ah ! aller dans… Mmh ! la chambre… Ivan…

\- D'accord… Répondit le Russe dans un grognement.

Il agrippa alors le Français par les fesses et le souleva avec la facilité empruntait à sa haute taille et à ses muscles développés. Et puis, Francis semblait si léger dans ses bras, comme s'il portait une fille. Mais c'était bien un homme qu'il avait dans les bras, et il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

En titubant légèrement, Ivan franchit les quelques pas qu'il y avait entre le salon et la porte de la chambre. Trois pas de plus et il put s'écrouler sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas blesser le blond qu'il tenait. Ils parvinrent au sommet du lit, et ils reprirent alors leur précédente activité qui était s'embrasser langoureusement.

Depuis combien est-ce que Francis n'avait pas vécu des sensations pareilles ? Cette chaleur qui consumait son corps des pieds à la tête, cette sensation incroyable de se sentir aimé et chouchouté, cette impression que quelque chose étreignait fortement son cœur à tel point qu'il allait exploser de bonheur ? En fait, est-ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti tout ça avec qui que ce soit ? Non… à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait qu'Ivan qui lui avait jamais fait se propager tout ça dans son corps. Arthur, pour sûr qu'il l'avait aimé, mais sa relation avec lui avait toujours était conflictuelle et à sens unique jusqu'au dernier moment. L'étreinte de son cœur à cette époque n'était due qu'au chagrin de se voir rejeter, puis de le voir mourir. Avec Ivan, c'était une sensation d'amour et de bonheur. Quelque chose de réciproque et de doux qu'il ne voulait pas voir partir. C'était trop bon pour qu'il ne pense qu'à voir tout ça lui être retiré. Il avait besoin de l'amour d'Ivan, autant qu'Ivan avait besoin du sien.

Les vêtements furent peu à peu retirer, dévoilant à chaque fois un peu plus de peau aux amants qui sentirent leurs sens s'affriolaient en voyant tant de chair à caresser et embrasser. Ivan ne savait même plus par où commencer tant il y avait de choses à faire, tant de parcelle du corps de Francis à recouvrir d'attentions. Il avait ce désir ardent et étrange de vouloir fusionner leurs deux corps ensemble. Cela était-il seulement possible et était-ce seulement une autre idée tordue venue de son esprit ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien à l'amour et au sexe. Il n'en était qu'à son premier essai. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un, il n'y avait que Francis pour faire réagir son corps et son cœur dans des dimensions qu'il ne lui était même pas imaginables avant de le rencontrer. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour le rendre fou à ce point ? Faire naître en lui des sensations, émotions jamais ressenties et qu'il chérissait autant qu'il en avait peur. Peur car elles étaient nouvelles et inédites et qu'il n'était pas encore habitué à ce monde-là. L'amour lui avait toujours semblait un concept vague et inexistant. Comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de cela pendant si longtemps ? En fait, la réponse était simple il avait d'abord dû rencontrer Francis. Il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu réveiller tout ça en lui, lui donnait tout ce bonheur et cet amour. Il ne pourrait plus jamais sans passer à présent. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Francis serait coincé avec lui pour le restant de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, il ne pourrait plus s'en échapper.

\- Je t'aime… Ivan !

\- Moi aussi, Francis… Je t'aime…

Puis, le voile blanc…

…

Ivan posa son regard amoureux sur le visage endormi de sa princesse aux longs cheveux blonds. Qu'il était beau quand il dormait ! Il était si apaisé, si tranquille… Ivan avait peur de faire le moindre mouvement qui pourrait le réveiller. Lui aussi se sentait étrangement apaisé. L'amour pouvait-il procurer autant de sensations différentes ? C'était si étrange, l'amour…

Francis s'était endormi tout de suite après leurs ébats, Ivan l'avait recouvert de la couverture et veillait au bon fonctionnement de son sommeil. Il semblait bien dormir, heureusement. Ivan ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir ressentir autant de bonheur. Il avait su dès le début que Francis serait quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie, déjà par le fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais qu'il prenne une place aussi importante dans son cœur, c'en était presque dangereux…

Ivan fut surpris d'entendre la sonnerie de son portable. Il avait oublié que depuis la veille, ils avaient tous les deux racheté un nouveau portable à Ivan, ainsi qu'un compte chez l'opérateur mobile, tout en gardant la même carte SIM. Le Russe était si content de pouvoir à nouveau téléphoner à ses parents et sa famille sans devoir appeler par un poste fixe. Il n'avait jamais touché un mot à sa famille resté en Russie de la misère qu'il traversait, de peur d'entendre les « Nous te l'avions bien dit » de son père et l'inquiétude de sa mère qui se serait empressée de lui envoyer de l'argent alors qu'ils en avaient eux-mêmes besoin. Il s'était dit, à l'époque où il vivait encore dans la rue, qu'il finirait bien par trouver du travail et avoir une situation stable. Ça avait fini par arriver, Dieu merci.

La veille donc, il avait contacté sa mère pendant de longues heures pour lui parler un peu de sa vie à présent, du métier qu'il avait trouvé, de l'appartement dans lequel il vivait (ne mentionnant évidemment pas qu'il le partageait avec son amant et que ce n'était même pas lui qui payait). Il avait senti le soulagement dans la voix de sa mère. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était parti de la maison et que sa mère avait attendu chaque jour que son fils l'appelle pour lui dire que ça y est, tout allait pour le mieux et il débutait enfin sa vie.

Il avait aussi rappelé ces deux sœurs pour leur dire à peu près la même chose.

Il sourit en repensant au soulagement qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé en déclarant tout ça à sa mère et à ses sœurs. Mais… il le perdit en voyant que sur son portable, ce n'était pas le numéro de sa mère, ou de l'une de ses sœurs… mais le nom d'une autre femme : « Anastasiya »…


	24. Soirée en amoureux

**Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs, pour information, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine car je ne serais pas chez moi. Je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre cette semaine et de le publier quand même dimanche prochain, mais rien n'est sûr. Je tenterai alors de publier deux chapitres à la suite la semaine qui suit puisque je serais en vacances. Mais encore une fois, rien n'est moins sûr.**

 **Voilà aussi que dans notre histoire, on se rapproche de plus en plus du gros élement perturbateur de cette histoire... Et il porte un nom...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Soirée en amoureux

\- Neoklis, un plat de Manti et une assiette de Sis Kebap, s'il te plaît ! S'écria Ivan en affichant la commande de la table 9 sur le tableau des commandes qui reliait le comptoir de la salle à la cuisine derrière.

\- Pas de souci, je te fais ça en vingt minutes le tout ! Répondit le Chypriote avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Super, tu as bientôt fini la commande de la table 12 ? Demanda le serveur.

\- Oui, c'est prêt dans deux minutes !

Depuis deux semaines qu'il était là, Ivan avait eu le temps de connaître l'ensemble de l'équipe qui travaillait à « L'assiette turque ». Parmi le personnel avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux, il y avait Héraclès, un Grec, un autre serveur comme lui (et accessoirement, l'amant du patron), Neoklis, un Chypriote, le commis de cuisine toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Berkant, son frère, lui aussi commis, Elizaveta, une Hongroise qui s'occupait du bar, Vladimir, un Roumain, le chef de cuisine et Milen, un Bulgare, directeur de salle. Bien sûr, il y avait le patron qu'Ivan connaissait à présent bien. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il y avait une ou deux personnes qui s'occupaient de la trésorerie et de l'achat des ingrédients, mais il ne les connaissait pas pour ne les jamais avoir vu. Mais dans l'ensemble, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde.

Héraclès était un peu éteint, mais d'agréable compagnie. Les deux frères chypriotes, bien que très différent puisque l'un étant toujours d'un naturel joyeux et l'autre plus taciturne, étaient tous deux très gentils et ils cuisinaient divinement. Milen l'avait tout de suite bien accueilli dans la salle et l'avait mis à l'aise. Il avait moins de contact avec Vlad qui était toujours en cuisine, mais quand il le croisait, celui-ci était blagueur et souriant. Elizaveta était une sublime femme, un peu terrifiante par moment, surtout lorsque des clients se montraient trop invasifs avec elle elle était capable de brandir une poêle pour les effrayer et les faire fuir. Ivan n'osait imaginer comment elle devait être chez elle, avec son mari. Mais, si c'était le délire de celui-ci, de se faire dominer par sa femme, il n'y avait pas de problème. En conclusion, il se sentait bien dans ce restaurant, accueillit et apprécié par ses collègues parfois un peu extravagants. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le restaurant, bien que les horaires soient infernaux et le rythme était soutenu. Il ne passait quasiment plus de temps avec son amant, qui lui-même avait beaucoup de travail avec ses examens qui arrivaient en juin prochain. C'était bien le seul regret qu'avait Ivan. Il avait un peu l'impression de laisser tomber son petit-ami. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à avoir une soirée de libre ce soir pour pouvoir emmener Francis au cinéma. Celui-ci avait même fait l'effort de prendre sa soirée pour lui plutôt que de faire ses devoirs et de réviser.

Ivan ne lui avait encore rien payé comme cela, et il savait d'avance la sensation de fierté et de bonheur qu'il éprouverait lorsqu'il payerait deux billets de cinéma ce soir et qu'il en tendrait un à son petit-ami. Il avait hâte d'y être. C'était pourtant si bête d'être heureux de pouvoir payer quelque chose d'aussi banal, mais pour Ivan, cela signifiait vraiment le début d'une nouvelle vie, où il pouvait se payer lui-même des choses sans devoir économiser deux pauvres euros pour pouvoir manger le soir, et sans que Francis lui paye toujours tout. Bien sûr, en deux semaines de travail, il n'avait pas amassé beaucoup d'argent, mais ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Et puis, Sadik était un homme honnête, qui payait toujours ses employés à l'heure et même avant. Il avait même était plus que généreux en lui offrant une soirée de libre seulement peu de temps après le début de son travail au restaurant. Il avait appris par Milen que celui-ci laissait souvent à ses employés une soirée et une demi-journée de libre pour qu'ils puissent vaquer à leurs occupations et se reposer. Il avait aussi appris par Neoklis, qui était là depuis le début du restaurant il y a cinq ans, que cela n'était vrai que depuis que M. Adnan sortait avec Héraclès, le deuxième serveur du restaurant. Avant, il était beaucoup plus intransigeant, mais le grec avait su trouver de quoi l'adoucir. La vie était beaucoup plus facile depuis que les deux amants étaient ensembles. Ivan avait souri en repensant qu'en effet, l'amour était capable des plus beaux effets sur les personnes. Il avait repensé à son amour et sa relation avec Francis et avait énumérer dans sa tête tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui et ce qui avait changé en lui depuis. L'amour était vraiment à ses yeux le plus beaux des sentiments du monde.

Il repensa aussi au fait qu'il pouvait faire de terribles choses et pouvait rendre une personne absolument horrible et terrifiante. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier. Il venait de se souvenir du message qu'il avait reçu il y avait environ une semaine et demie. Celui envoyé par « Anastasiya ». Il poussa un profond soupir défaitiste. Qu'arriverait-il si elle parvenait à le retrouver ? Qu'allait-il advenir de sa nouvelle si belle vie si elle trouvait le moyen de venir ? En quittant la Russie, il avait pensé la laisser derrière lui, mais il semblait qu'elle avait trouvait les informations nécessaires pour partir à sa recherche…

Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle parvienne à son but, qu'elle vienne à Paris et l'arrache de sa nouvelle vie. Pas vrai… ?

De toute façon, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était que ce soir, il allait emmener son amour au cinéma et qu'ils allaient passer une très bonne soirée.

\- Ivan, tiens, les assiettes pour la 9 ! S'écria Neoklis.

\- Merci, j'y vais !

…

\- Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine !

\- Oh, je vois que Monsieur est un gentleman, ce soir ! Dit Francis en retour à la courbette révérencieuse de son amant qui lui tendait poliment le bras. Si c'est ainsi, je vous suis volontiers, très cher !

Le Français prit gentiment le bras d'Ivan alors que celui-ci lui sourit tendrement. Ils venaient tous deux d'arriver devant le beau cinéma à l'allure ancienne du vingtième siècle, hormis que les gens qui entraient en sortaient étaient tous habillés de nos jours. Bras-dessus bras-dessous, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la caisse extérieure où une bonne femme à l'air patibulaire vendait les tickets.

\- Deux billets pour « La guerre des boutons », s'il vous plaît ! Demanda Ivan.

La femme lui en tendit deux sans un regard et elle lança le prix avec un claquement de langue agacé. Ivan paya le prix indiqué et tous deux entrèrent au chaud dans le cinéma.

\- J'ignorai que tu t'intéressais au cinéma français, trésor !

\- Je me suis toujours intéressé au cinéma français. Quand j'étais en Russie, parfois il passait certains films français dans le cinéma près de chez moi. Alors j'économisai un peu d'argent pour pouvoir y aller. J'ai déjà pu voir « Les tontons flingueurs » « Le père Noël est une ordure » et « Les Visiteurs ». En version française, évidemment. Mais je ne comprenais évidemment pas tout, mon niveau en français à l'époque était largement insuffisant pour que je comprenne toutes les subtilités de la langue. Mais les images me suffisaient plus ou moins pour comprendre l'histoire. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris doucement à parler un peu français, mais que c'était très peu…

\- Wow, j'ignorai que tu t'intéressais déjà si tôt à la culture française ! S'exclama Francis.

\- Et si, j'ai toujours été attiré par la France et sa culture ! Je crois que c'est un peu dans les mentalités russes, de considérer la France comme un modèle de culture. On a tendance à idéaliser un peu Paris et l'art français.

Francis se renfrogna un peu. Il savait qu'Ivan parlait du fait qu'il avait été jeté à la rue dès son arrivée à Paris et qu'il avait dû se débrouiller seul pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'aime plus Paris. Elle restera pour toujours dans mon cœur comme la capitale de mon amour. Parce que je l'aime, mais surtout parce que c'est ici que je t'ai rencontré et que j'ai recommencé ma nouvelle vie grâce à toi. Sourit le Russe.

Francis sourit tristement et prit la grande main d'Ivan dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Ils allèrent s'acheter du pop-corn, un grand bol sucré pour tous les deux. Francis l'avait pris volontairement pour que sa main et celle d'Ivan puisse se frôler à loisir pendant le film. Oui, quand Francis parlait d'amour, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il adorait les clichés des films romantiques, et plus que tout, les reproduire dans sa vie. Aussi, espérait-il qu'Ivan passerait « discrètement » son bras derrière ses épaules ou qu'il caresse sa cuisse durant la projection. Et non, il n'avait pas honte d'imaginer que les choses puissent aller plus loin dans l'obscurité de la salle…

Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, que Francis avait re-goûté au plaisir ultime qu'était le sexe, plus puissant encore lorsqu'il était accompagné de cet amour ardent qui le liait à Ivan, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Dommage que l'expérience n'ait pas été réitérée aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avec ses études et le travail d'Ivan, il se voyait de moins en moins souvent et la plupart du temps, lorsque le Russe rentrait le soir, il était trop fatigué, idem pour lui, pour faire l'amour. Mais ce soir, Francis espérait bien qu'en rentrant après le film, ils s'adonnent tous deux en cette passionnante et passionnée activité.

Il lança un regard entendu vers Ivan qui ne le vit même pas alors qu'il tendait les tickets à l'ouvreur. Francis tenta de cacher son sourire lubrique lorsque l'ouvreur leur souhaita une bonne séance et qu'il répondit en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent parmi les premiers rangs, vers le centre, juste face à l'écran. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la pièce, sans doute dû au fait que c'était en pleine semaine et que la plupart des gens ne venaient que le week-end, aussi auraient-ils tout le plaisir de faire ce que bon leur semblait… Enfin, tant que le projectionniste ne voyait rien…

Lorsque le film commençait, Francis mit son plan « d'attouchement dans le noir » en action qu'Ivan comprit très vite et en fut heureux. Ils faisaient exprès de plonger leurs mains dans le bol de pop-corn en même temps pour pouvoir frôler de leurs phalanges, les doigts de l'autre. De temps en temps, il proposait devant sa bouche un ou deux maïs soufflés qu'Ivan prenait entre ses lèvres, prenant soin de lécher au passage les doigts du Français. En fait, ils prenaient plus plaisir à se laisser des petits signes d'affection que de regarder le film. Francis l'avait de toute façon déjà vu, et Ivan n'avait pas la tête à essayer de tout comprendre. La séance fut donc passée à se caresser doucement par-dessus les vêtements, à s'embrasser délicatement le cou, à murmurer des mots doux dans l'oreille de l'autre…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, ils étaient heureux, mais excités plus que tout et surtout, ils avaient grande hâte de rentrer à l'appartement pour bien terminer cette fantastique soirée romantique.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils prenaient le métro presque vide en se lançant des regards désireux et des clins d'œil aguicheurs à l'abri des regards, Ivan sentit son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Inconscient, il sortit son portable, mais son expression se fana lorsqu'il vit à nouveau ce nom s'affichait sur son écran : « Anastasiya » lui avait à nouveau envoyait un message…


	25. Un passé qui refait surface

**Voilà, désolée du retard ! Je vais publier un autre chapitre dans la semaine, peut-être mercredi ou jeudi. J'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fic pour en faire une autre. Donc il y aura normalement trois chapitres cette semaine.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Un passé qui refait surface

Ivan regarda son écran, qui affichait une fois encore un nouveau message. Il les avait tous lu, mais n'avait répondu à aucun depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, voilà déjà deux semaines. Cela commençait sincèrement à le gaver, mais il ignorait bien comment répondre pour qu'elle cesse de lui en envoyer. Elle avait même tenté une dizaine de fois de l'appeler directement. Évidemment, il coupait à chaque fois l'appel, surtout lorsqu'il était au travail et qu'elle appelait la nuit alors que Francis dormait juste à côté de lui et risquait de le réveiller. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à lui cacher ça, prétextant que c'était sa mère ou l'une de ses sœurs qui profitaient qu'il ait à présent un téléphone pour lui envoyer régulièrement des SMS, mais un de ces jours, Francis finirait par découvrir le nom d'« Anastasiya »…

Si Ivan n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre, c'est bien car il n'avait pas l'intention de renouer avec son passé en Russie. Bien sûr, sa famille y était toujours et leur parler restait un grand plaisir, mais certaines personnes qu'il avait laissées dans son pays d'origine devaient y rester à son goût. Anastasiya était l'une de ses personnes. Le Russe ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Mais cette fille était folle à lier… Il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait dû demander son numéro à ses parents qui eux, l'apprécient beaucoup, et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait réussi à le retrouver… Plus elle envoyait de messages, plus ceux-ci devenaient inquiétants. Il était souvent question dans sa tête d'aliénée qu'elle le rejoigne en France, ce qui était absolument hors de question. Ivan n'avait aucune intention de la voir ressurgir dans sa vie comme une fleur empoisonnée. Pas maintenant qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Francis. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin assumé celui qu'il était et qu'il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il l'avait toujours espéré. Cette fille ne devait pas revenir et tout gâcher dans son histoire. Elle appartenait au passé et se débattait pour revenir dans son présent…

\- Ivan ?

La belle voix de Francis appela le Russe qui éteint instantanément son portable.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air tellement tendu ces derniers temps. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on ne se voit plus beaucoup dernièrement ? Je sais que c'est difficile, mon ange, mais il faut tenir bon, d'accord ?

Ivan se tourna vers le blond qui s'était assis à côté de lui, venant juste de ressortir de sa chambre où il était parvenu à terminer ses devoirs à tant pour le lendemain.

\- Oui, c'est ça… Tu me manques beaucoup, Francis. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton corps près de moi. Répondit Ivan en feignant de n'avoir rien à lui dire.

En vérité, il mourrait d'envie de parler d'Anastasiya à Francis, mais c'était un pan de son passé qui ne pouvait pas encore être révélé pour le moment.

La réponse d'Ivan eut tout de même le don de faire rougir de plaisir le Français qui se sentait chauffer par le désir qu'éprouvait le Russe à son égard. Tout sourire, il vint se blottir contre le torse fort d'Ivan et vint lui embrasser le cou. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à répondre avec tendresse en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du Français. Comme ils adoraient ces petits moments de tendresse et d'amour entre eux, souvent le soir tard ou le matin en se réveillant quand ils étaient les seuls au monde et qu'ils pouvaient se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient.

Mais, malheureusement pour Ivan, il ne supportait pas qu'une troisième personne puisse se glisser entre eux comme un serpent. Lorsque son portable vibra à nouveau sur le bras du canapé, il agrippa son portable et le retourna sur la table basse pour ne pas que Francis voit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran bleu.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Peu importe. Sans doute ma mère ou Katuysha qui veut encore de mes nouvelles. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas de temps à leur accorder. Répondit le grand blond avec u sourire ravageur.

Cela marcha, Francis ne pensant plus à ce message quand Ivan prit ses lèvres d'assaut, mais cela ne marcha qu'un temps, puisque le soir-même, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés et le Russe endormi à ses côtés, Francis y repensa. Il trouvait étrange que son petit-ami reçoive tant de messages ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, sa famille était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau communiquer avec lui, mais ayant connaissance du décalage horaire, pourquoi l'appelaient-ils et envoyaient-ils des messages à des heures impossibles ?

 _Mais… je dois avoir confiance en Ivan. Je sais qu'il m'aime._

C'est avec ces pensées qu'il finit par s'endormir.

…

 _« Ivan, réponds-moi ! Je sais que c'est ton numéro, je l'ai demandé à ta mère. Arrête de m'ignorer ! »_ (Écrit en russe)

La colère commençait à monter et il se sentait petit à petit perdre patience. Il avait décidé qu'il lui répondrait un de ces jours pour lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il pensait de son harcèlement. Il ne savait juste pas encore quand…

Il éteint son portable sans même répondre à son message et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Neoklis venait de sonner pour qu'il vienne chercher les plats de la table 10. Ce soir, il était de service et comme c'était samedi soir, le restaurant était particulièrement rempli et c'était difficile de garder le rythme. Mais Ivan était quelqu'un qui s'accoutumait très vite et avait vite compris comment faire pour suivre en même temps que les commis de cuisine.

À peine eut-il déposé les plats à la table 10 et souhaitait un bon appétit aux clients, il se dépêcha de guider deux nouveaux clients à une table vide, puis partit prendre une nouvelle commande qu'il rapporta au commis… Et cela recommençait encore et encore. Il était fatigué, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, il aimait beaucoup son travail de serveur. Il aurait simplement voulu que l'autre serveur, Héraclès, se bouge un peu plus pour aider à aider à la salle. Il était quelque peu irrité de voir que l'amant du patron était payé le même salaire que lui alors qu'il ne travaillait pas même le quart de ce que lui faisait. Bon, il imaginait bien qu'Héraclès servait au patron d'une toute autre manière… mais ça restait injuste…

D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien où celui-ci pouvait bien être en ce moment il n'était pas en salle et cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne l'avait plus vu servir une seule table ou accompagné des clients… Il vint voir Milen pour lui demander s'il l'avait vu récemment.

\- Milen, tu n'aurais pas vu Héraclès ? Ca fait quelque temps qu'il a disparu et j'ai du mal à gérer la salle.

Le Bulgare lui fit un sourire compatissant.

\- Je suppose qu'il est encore avec le patron. Je ne l'ai pas vu aller dans son bureau, mais si tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas vu…

Ivan fit une grimace éloquente, dégoûté à l'idée d'imaginer Sadik et Héraclès en pleine action…

\- En général, quand ils commencent, ils en ont pour un bout de temps. Je suis désolé… Mais je vais t'aider, je n'ai rien à faire pour l'instant. Dit Milen avec son beau sourire doux.

Ivan l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, il était d'une telle gentillesse.

\- Merci beaucoup, Milen.

Le service termina vers 22h30 et comme ce n'était pas du ressort d'Ivan de fermer le restaurant, on lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer. L'air frais de janvier qui s'écrasa sur ses joues en sortant lui fit du bien. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans le restaurant à mesure qu'on avançait dans la soirée, alors le froid calmait sa peau en feu.

Pour arriver jusqu'à chez lui, il lui restait entre 20 et 30 minutes en fonction du métro qu'il arriverait à prendre. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour retrouver son petit-ami.

…

Pendant ce temps, chez Francis et Ivan, ce premier avait téléphoné plus tôt dans la soirée son meilleur ami espagnol pour lui demander des nouvelles. Il avait ainsi appris que la mère d'Antonio se portait plutôt pas mal depuis que son fils et son mari l'avaient rejoint. Comme elle travaillait moins, elle avait davantage de temps pour se reposer.

Francis et Antonio en avaient aussi profitaient pour prévoir les vacances de Pâques afin qu'ils puissent se voir.

\- Oui, ce serait vraiment cool ! J'ai hâte d'y être. Faut encore que j'en parle avec Ivan, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. On organisera tout ça tous les trois. S'écria Francis.

\- Oui, on fera ça ! Répondit l'Espagnol sur le même ton joyeux.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, Toni ! J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute rien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Ivan me cache quelque chose.

Antonio, de son côté, avait compris en entendant le ton plus sombre de son meilleur ami que c'était quelque chose qui le tracassait.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-il, prêt à l'écoute.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il reçoit beaucoup de SMS depuis quelques jours. Bien sûr, il y a ses parents, surtout sa mère, et ses deux sœurs qui lui demandent régulièrement de ses nouvelles, mais il y a parfois où il cache son portable et coupe des appels quand il pense que je dors. Je trouve ça bizarre, mais j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Je ne veux pas imaginer qu'il se soit déjà lassé de moi…

\- Francis, bien sûr que non ! Je sais que tu es souvent paranoïaque à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arthur, mais ce n'est sans doute rien. Et s'il voudrait t'en parler, il finira par le faire. J'ai confiance en lui pour lui avoir parlé de toi, je sais qu'il t'aime sincèrement et qu'il ne veut que ton bien. Il n'y a pour l'instant pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Mais si c'est quelque chose de grave ! S'il avait quelqu'un qu'il voyait parce qu'il en a déjà marre de moi. S'il avait une maladie dangereuse ou si…

\- Francis ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête d'être parano ! Fais-lui confiance ! Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre, parle-lui en quand il rentre.

\- Tu as raison, il faut que je me calme ! Mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre lui aussi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul encore une fois avec le cœur brisé. Et cette fois, Gilbert et toi n'êtes même pas près de moi pour m'aider.

\- Francis, ça n'arrivera pas ! Il t'aime vraiment. Tu sais, je t'avais dit que je lui avais parlé le jour de la Nouvelle Année. J'ai vraiment eu un bon sentiment envers lui, c'est quelqu'un de bon, vraiment bon. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal comme ça.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Merci Toni, tu m'es vraiment d'une grande aide. Je vais attendre encore un peu qu'il me dise s'il y a quelque chose, sinon, je le lui demanderai moi-même.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors dans le dos de Francis. Il savait qu'il était temps de raccrocher avec Antonio. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ivan entende cette conversation.

\- Bon, Toni, merci encore pour tout ! On se rappelle pour planifier les vacances !

Antonio de l'autre côté avait bien compris qu'Ivan était arrivé et répondit :

\- Oui, à bientôt, Francis !

Francis raccrocha et se retourna vers Ivan pour l'accueillir. Bientôt, il allait lui en parler si le Russe ne faisait pas le premier pas, il se le promettait…


	26. Qui est vraiment Anastasiya ?

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. J'avais dit jeudi, finalement c'est aujourd'hui, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres alors ça compense un peu. Le prochain chapitre arrivera comme d'habitude, du coup demain, puisque ça, ça en change pas. Voilà enfin le vrai problème qui arrive.**

 **alors, pour information, ET C'EST IMPORTANT, qui est vraiment Anastasiya ? Il s'agit en fait de 2p!Nyo!Russia, pas en tant qu'homologue féminin et dark de Russie, mais juste en tant que personnage indépendant dans l'histoire. Il me fallait un personnage qui joue les méchants et c'est elle que j'ai choisi. Peut-être que certain l'aurait reconnu avant que je ne le dise, mais je préfère préciser. Mais tel qu'elle est dépeint, peu de gens risquent de l'aimer. Vous allez enfin découvrir le passé en commun d'Ivan et Anastasiya et pourquoi Ivan la déteste tant...**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Qui est vraiment Anastasiya ?

 _« J'arrive bientôt, attends-moi ! J'ai enfin trouvé l'argent pour m'acheter un billet de train. Je ne tarderai pas à arriver à Paris. J'espère que tu as hâte de me voir ! »_

Deux gouttes s'écroulèrent sur l'écran et brouillèrent le message, mais ces mots étaient gravés au marqueur sur ses rétines alors il aurait pu les réciter sans même avoir à le relire. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la douleur qui assaillait son cœur au plus profond de sa poitrine. Elle l'avait retrouvé… Ça y était, c'était fini… Elle allait arriver dans moins d'un jour et remettre sa vie sans dessus-dessous, lui qui avait tant de temps à ce qu'elle reprenne son cours normalement… Comment allait-il faire pour se débarrasser à nouveau d'elle ? La dernière fois, il l'avait fait en fuyant son pays, mais… et cette fois ?

Anastasiya… Il se souvient de ses longs cheveux blonds cendré qui lui arrivaient en bas des reins quand ils étaient détachés, mais la plupart du temps, elle les tirait dans un chignon serré qui rendait son visage encore plus sévère. Elle n'était pas laide, loin de là, son visage pouvait même passer pour doux si elle ne plaquait pas ses cheveux sur son crâne avec ce chignon et qu'elle ne barbouillait pas sa peau de traits d'eye-liner trop longs et d'un rouge à lèvres pétant qui ressortait trop sur sa peau blanche comme une matriochka. Ses vêtements serrés au corps, toujours sombres noir, gris, surtout brun, rajoutaient à son air sévère. Mais ce n'était pas son apparence qui rebutait tant Ivan à l'époque mais sa personnalité effrayante…

 _Flashback_

 _Première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Depuis quelques temps, Ivan savait que ses parents préparaient un mauvais coup. Bien sûr, ils ne lui feraient jamais rien de mal consciemment, mais le jeune homme se doutait qu'ils cherchaient une petite femme pour qu'il la marie. Problème se posait, Ivan ne ressentit absolument aucune attirance pour les filles, et en plus, ses études l'intéressaient bien plus que le mariage. Si déjà il n'avait pas d'argent pour lui, comment ferait-il avec une femme sur les bras ? Et puis merde, il n'avait que vingt ans à la fin, pas l'âge pour se marier à son époque !_

\- _Vanya-chéri, peux-tu venir au salon s'il te plaît ?_

 _Au ton qu'utilisait sa mère, Ivan se doutait que c'était le moment redouté, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une excuse toute faite pour convaincre sa mère que non, il ne se marierait pas…_

 _Il arriva dans le minuscule salon de leur appartement – difficile de vivre à cinq dans un appartement quatre pièces – et il vit que tout le monde était réuni au salon, en plus de trois autres personnes inconnues. Il jeta un regard à ses deux sœurs, déjà installées sur le canapé et lui lançait un regard compatissant pour son aînée et sa cadette qui regardait la nouvelle arrivée comme le diable en personne._

 _Il s'empêcha de commettre une erreur en levant les yeux au ciel en comprenant que sa mère avait finalement trouvé une fille à marier et plaqua plutôt un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres. Devant lui, il y avait une jeune fille de son âge portant une longue robe noire avec des boutons en forme de fleurs rouges avec des bottes à talons et qui le regardait avec impassibilité. Elle avait l'air tout aussi ravie que lui d'être là… Avec un peu de chance, Ivan pouvait s'allier avec elle pour empêcher une quelconque union malvenue._

\- _Vanya, voici Anastasiya Braginsky ! N'est-ce pas amusant, elle porte le même nom de famille que toi ?! Et voici ses deux parents, Alexander et Pavla Braginsky. Ils sont venus nous rendre une petite visite._

\- _Bonjour à vous ! Fit Ivan en serrant la main du père et baisant la main de la mère._

 _Puis, il se retourna vers la fille et se courba devant elle._

\- _Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Anastasiya. Je m'appelle Ivan._

 _Oui, ses parents avaient beau être pauvres, sa mère l'avait harcelé toute son enfance pour qu'il apprenne les bonnes manières, et il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été contente qu'il n'en use pas devant ses invités. Par la suite, ils s'assirent tous comme ils purent sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Son père ramena des chaises de la cuisine tandis que sa mère ramenait des gâteaux et du thé – elle ne servait du thé que pour faire bon genre, car autrement, elle n'en buvait pas elle-même. Les adultes discutèrent pendant de longues minutes pendant que leurs enfants s'ennuyaient fermes. Ivan essayait plus que tout d'éviter le regard de tueur de Natalia qu'elle leur lançait, à lui et Anastasiya. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en formalisait. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour avoir l'air aussi impénétrable alors que le regard de la dernière de la famille semblait vouloir créer un trou au milieu de son crâne._

 _À un moment, la mère d'Ivan laissa, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, échapper quelque chose comme :_

\- _Ivan, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas ta chambre à Anastasiya ?_

\- _Je viens avec… lança Natalia, mais sa mère la coupa._

\- _Non, toi, tu restes ici avec ta sœur._

 _Évidemment, Ivan n'était pas dupe, il savait que sa mère voulait qu'il passe du temps seul avec la jeune fille pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et se rapprochent – du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait sa mère. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas encore compris qu'Ivan n'était pas le moins du monde intéressait par Anastasiya et l'inverse semblait vrai aussi. Cependant, comme un bon enfant bien éduqué, il se leva et présenta sa main à la jeune fille pour qu'elle l'attrape et qu'il la conduise dans la chambre._

 _En principe, il la partageait les week-ends avec ses sœurs lorsqu'il rentrait de la semaine à l'internat. C'était difficile pour trois adultes de partager une seule chambre, mais sa grande sœur était en passe de déménager pour un petit appartement plus près du centre-ville (dès qu'ils auraient assez d'argent pour le lui acheter) et lui n'était là que le week-end. Sa petite sœur était encore au lycée donc elle n'était pas encore majeure._

 _Anastasiya et lui entrèrent alors dans la chambre et il la referma derrière eux, même s'il aurait préféré la garder ouverte pour pouvoir s'enfuir au cas où. Il fallait dire que même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était plus qu'embarrassé de se trouver dans la même chambre qu'une autre fille que ses sœurs. La jeune fille détailla rapidement la pièce du regard et leva délicatement un sourcil en voyant qu'il y avait trois lit une place dans une pièce aussi petite, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle semblait si… impassible._

\- _Alors… Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux faire ? Demanda le jeune homme pour briser le silence qu'il qualifiait de gênant._

 _La jeune fille en face de lui le regarda de ses yeux perçants teintant d'ennui et déclara :_

\- _Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, ta mère ne m'as pas invité dans… « ta » chambre pour qu'on joue à des jeux de société._

 _Ivan avait peur de mal comprendre… ou de mal interprété ses paroles. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas que…_

\- _Je suppose qu'elle voulait que nous fassions connaissance. Après tout, tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là, non ?_

Ouf ! _Se dit Ivan, elle ne pensait pas à ça. Mais il appréciait moins la deuxième phrase._

\- _Oui, je le sais, et d'ailleurs, comme j'imagine que tout comme moi, tu n'en as aucune envie non plus, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour dissuader nos parents de nous fiancer._

 _Anastasiya sembla alors toute ouïe._

\- _Je t'écoute ! C'est quoi ton excuse ?_

\- _Je (il soupire)… j'ai d'autres projets, dont un est de partir en France. Je refuse de rester dans ce pays, même si c'est mon pays natal et que d'une certaine manière, j'y suis attaché, j'ai toujours rêvé de travailler à Paris. Je fais des études d'arts, une fois que j'aurais mon diplôme, je me casse et je recommence ma vie là-bas._

\- _D'accord._

\- _Et toi ?_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Et toi ? Ton excuse ? Demanda le jeune homme._

\- _Oh ! Eh bien, je n'en ai pas, à part que je me considère trop jeune pour me marier. J'ai aussi d'autres projets ouvrir mon salon de thé par exemple…_

\- _Très bien ! Est-ce que nous sommes quittes alors ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

\- _C'est d'accord ! Mais… et si nous n'arrivons pas à les dissuader de nous marier ?_

\- _Dans ce cas, il faut retarder le plus possible, j'en ai encore pour quelques mois d'études, et ensuite, je m'en vais._

\- _Tes parents sont au courant ?_

\- _Ça ne m'importe pas. Ils le sauront de toute façon, je le leur dirais juste avant de partir pour ne pas qu'ils m'en empêchent._

\- _Très bien, faisons ça._

\- _Merci, Anastasiya, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça !_

 _Il lui serra la main et l'accord était scellé. Mais l'accord allait être rompu… En effet, ce que n'avait pas prévu Ivan, c'était le caractère changeant et lunatique de la jeune fille. Au tout début et pendant toute la première année, elle paraissait une jeune fille flegmatique et sérieuse, aux vêtements impeccablement tirés, puis, elle s'est transformée en cette jeune fille obsessionnelle – un peu à la manière de sa petite sœur – et manipulatrice qui terrifiait Ivan…_

 _Depuis presque un an, Ivan et Anastasiya retardaient les fiançailles en prétendant à leurs parents chaque fois autre chose, sans jamais certifier qu'ils avaient prévus de se marier. Ivan avait encore une année scolaire avant de finir son cursus. Plus qu'une année à tenir et il pourrait enfin réaliser son rêve._

 _Ses parents et ceux d'Anastasiya n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée de les fiancer, aussi organisaient-ils souvent des après-midi ou des repas ensemble dans l'espoir que leurs enfants se rapprochent et finissent par vraiment s'apprécier. Ce jour-là, ce fut au tour de la famille d'Ivan d'être invité par les autres Braginky._

 _Il savait déjà que cette famille était plus riche que la leur, mais il n'attendait vraiment pas à découvrir une charmante maison, type américaine en banlieue de la ville. La décoration intérieure faisait un peu vieille, mais toujours plus joli que celle simpliste de leur appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par les parents d'Anastasiya qui les conduisirent dans la salle à manger._

\- _Ivan, Anastasiya est à l'étage, dans sa chambre, si tu veux aller la voir ! Dit alors la mère de la jeune fille. C'est la deuxième porte à ta droite._

\- _D'accord, merci !_

 _Il monta alors. Il avait hâte de la voir pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux pour faire définitivement échouer les fiançailles. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il toqua et attendit que la jeune fille l'invite à entrer. Une voix l'y autorisa alors et il entra dans la pièce. Étonnamment, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la personnalité qu'Ivan lui connaissait. La chambre était lumineuse et les couleurs aux murs étaient un mélange de violet et de rose fuchsia. Il se serait davantage attendu à des murs bruns ou beiges. Anastasiya était là, assise sur le lit, avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres qu'Ivan ne lui connaissait pas. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne la considérait pas comme une future femme, mais au moins avait-elle le mérite de reposer comme amie potentielle, seul frein : trop étrange à son goût._

\- _Bon, il faut qu'on trouve une nouvelle excuse pour tout retarder. Nous sommes fin août, en juillet prochain, je m'en vais. Est-ce que tu sais comment faire pour gagner encore quelques mois ? Je me suis dit que je pouvais faire croire que je préférais attendre la fin de mes études pour ça et peut-être de trouver un métier. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

 _Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants et Ivan sentit que quelque chose allait mal tourner._

\- _En fait, moi, je me disais qu'on pouvait arrêter de jouer à ça. Fit-il avec une voix un peu enfantine qui eut de quoi faire peur au jeune homme s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Anastasiya n'était pas, c'était enfantine…_

\- _Q-Quoi… De quoi tu parles ?_

\- _Du fait qu'on retarde notre mariage. Tu vois, si nos parents sont si envieux de nous marier, je ne vois pas de raison de résister plus longtemps. Répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur._

 _Ivan se leva d'un coup du lit, comme piqué._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu m'avais dit que toi aussi tu étais contre ce mariage !_

 _Elle se leva à son tour et se mit à marcher doucement dans la chambre en se triturant les mains avec un air innocent au visage qui dégoûta profondément Ivan. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille depuis un an qu'il la connaissait, jamais elle ne s'était trituré les mains comme une enfant prise en faute. Anastasiya était une jeune femme froide qui gardait toujours les bras collés le long de son corps._

\- _Oui, je sais, mais… Tu vois, c'est la volonté de nos parents et ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas, mais je n'ai jamais désobéi aux miens. Et puis, personnellement, je ne vois pas tant d'inconvénients que ça à ce mariage._

\- _Tu te fous de ma gueule ! On s'est débrouillé pendant un an pour éviter ce mariage à la con, et maintenant, tu me sors que tu ne serais pas contre ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si moi, je n'en ai aucune envie ? S'écria-t-il, véritablement furieux._

\- _Ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Je sais que tu avais des projets et tout, mais rends-toi compte, ce serait plus facile et pour toi et pour moi que tu restes ici en Russie et que tu te contentes de cette vie. Bon, tu vas aller à Paris, et après ? Tu n'es même pas sûr d'avoir un métier ou de trouver l'argent nécessaire pour t'acheter un appartement. Tout est très cher à Paris, et tu ne serais qu'un gouffre financier pour tes pauvres parents déjà si pauvres. Alors que moi, j'aurais droit à tout l'argent de mon compte une fois marié et crois-moi, c'est une belle somme que nous pourrons nous partager toi et moi. Quand dis-tu, ne serait-ce pas plus facile ?_

\- _Va te faire voir ! Si tu crois que je me marierais avec toi avec pour seule motivation ton argent, surtout garde le ! J'ai prévu de partir en France, et c'est ce que je ferais ! En plus, à quel moment as-tu cru que je m'intéressais à toi ? Tu n'es absolument pas mon type ! Avec ou sans ton aide, j'empêcherais ce mariage et je me casse après !_

 _Le sourire qu'Anastasiya afficha sur son visage trop maquillé n'avait rien de rassurant et Ivan réalisait à peine dans quel pétrin il s'était mis lorsqu'elle déclara :_

\- _Oh, mon petit Vanya ! Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas ton type, après tout, tu es homosexuel !_

 _Ivan se figea. Comment avait-elle découvert ?_

\- _Oui, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les magazines avec des hommes à moitié nus sous ton lit la dernière fois que je suis venu. Mais en fait, je crois quasiment après notre rencontre. Tes parents ne l'ont peut-être pas remarqué, mais je remarque tout de suite les gens malades comme toi… Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, je peux te guérir. Si tu te maries avec moi, je soignerai ta maladie – après tout, quoi de mieux pour guérir ton attirance malsaine pour des hommes qu'en étant avec une femme. Mais si tu refuses les fiançailles, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de le dire à tes parents ! Ils se feront une joie de t'envoyer en cure et tu pourras dire au revoir à ton rêve d'aller en France… Alors qu'en dis-tu, n'est-ce pas un bon accord pour renouveler celui qu'on s'était déjà fait ?_

 _Mais Ivan savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû signer pour un deuxième accord avec le diable en personne, mais la menace qui pesait sur lui était trop lourde. Un an… Il devait encore tenir un an et tout serait fini après…_

* * *

 **Suite du Flashback et de leur histoire dans le prochain chapitre, c'est à dire demain !**


	27. Fuir comme solution?

**Bon, je ne suis pas très fière de la fin du chapitre, j'ai dû le finir rapidement mais bon... J'ai promis de poster alors je poste. ^^ Fin du Flashback et retour à la réalité.**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Fuir comme solution… ?

 _Suite du Flashback :_

 _C'était vendredi soir, il faisait déjà sacrement froid en fin septembre et Ivan rentrait des cours. Il avait repris depuis deux semaines. Au moins, l'université était le seul endroit où il ne pensait plus à ses problèmes personnels. Anastasiya était devenu un si gros poids dans sa vie qu'il était dur pour lui de se sentir joyeux, même quand il savait qu'il rentrait voir sa famille pour le week-end. Elle venait de plus en plus souvent le voir à l'université où il passait sa semaine. Elle lui l'appeler sans arrêt et le harcelait de messages, même à des heures improbables et auxquels il répondait rarement. Mais elle devenait de plus en plus obsessionnelle avec lui et Ivan était au bord de la dépression. Il avait accepté de rentrer dans son jeu diabolique pour ne pas qu'elle dise son plus gros secret à ses parents. Et même si ces derniers l'aimaient de tout leur cœur, pas sûr qu'il soit accepté plus longtemps au sein de sa famille. Si son pays avait un défaut, c'était bien l'homophobie ancrée dans les traditions…_

 _Il arriva finalement devant le vieil HLM dans lequel il habitait avec sa famille et il monta les huit étages qui le séparaient de leur petit appartement familial. À la base, ces appartements étaient conçus pour accueillir des familles avec enfant unique, voire deux enfants grand maximum. Mais ses parents avaient eu trois enfants. Autant dire que même étant petits, ils se sentaient à l'étroit chez eux, alors devenu grand… Difficile lorsqu'il était adolescent (et pareil pour ses sœurs) d'avoir un peu d'intimité… Ça avait été difficile certaine fois, surtout quand on a les hormones en ébullition. Mais il n'en avait jamais voulu à ses parents de les voir éduqués dans un chez-soi aussi étroit, parce que dès petit, il savait qu'ils faisaient comme ils pouvaient…_

 _Il arriva finalement devant la porte d'entrée et entra dans le « hall d'entrée » qui était plutôt leur minuscule cuisine. Oui, c'était une drôle de disposition. Si un jour il croisait le concepteur de l'immeuble, il aurait deux-trois mots à lui dire sur ses ingénieuses idées…_

 _Il retira ses chaussures dans le meuble à chaussures sur le palier à l'extérieur de l'appartement et retira sa veste, son bonnet et ses gants qu'il devra ranger dans sa chambre. i n'était pas revenu avec sa petite valise pour le week-end, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à la maison. Il n'avait ramené que son sac pour les devoirs._

\- _Vanya, viens voir s'il te plaît, mon grand !_

 _C'était sa mère qui l'appelait. Normalement, elle ne l'accueillait jamais de la sorte. Elle se contentait de dire : « Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ? » ou « Viens raconter ta semaine à ta vieille mère. As-tu fait des choses intéressantes ? ». Jamais par « Viens voir, mon grand. » Il se doutait bien pourquoi elle le faisait venir de cette manière, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que lorsque sa mère allait mettre des mots dessus, tout sera réel et ça ne fera que le plonger encore plus dans la dépression vers laquelle il coulait lentement. Le surnom que sa mère lui attribuait et qui avait toujours été source de réconfort n'eut aucun effet sur lui ce jour-là, à part le début d'une irritation qui préféra cacher. Il préférait la colère à celle de sa mère si elle apprenait que… qu'il…_

 _Il traversa celle-ci pour arriver dans l'autre pièce. Toutes les lumières étaient déjà allumées puisqu'il faisait déjà presque nuit dehors. Il arriva dans le salon. Son père travaillait encore jusqu'à tard le soir. Il se tuait à la tâche pour donner une vie plus ou moins décente à sa famille… Et Katuysha elle aussi travaillait depuis qu'elle avait trouvé un petit job à la bibliothèque de la ville. Du coup, il n'y avait à la maison que Natalia, lui et sa mère qui posa ses aiguilles – sa mère adorait tricoter d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait – et lui fit un sourire resplendissant en se levant. Oui, pas de doute possible, elle allait lui en parler…_

\- _Oui, maman…_

 _Feindre l'innocence pour le moment… Si seulement sa mère connaissait véritablement le visage de son fils, elle serait surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas QUE ce gentil jeune homme poli et souriant, mais qu'il cachait une part sombre que personne, même pas lui-même voulait voir. Il ignorait bien à quel moment son esprit s'était assombri à ce point, à quel moment il avait revêtu ce masque du bon garçon. Il y a des années sûrement. À partir du moment où il avait cessé d'être heureux peut-être…_

\- _Pavla m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle avait appris de sa fille une grande nouvelle que tu aurais toi-même apparemment omis de me dire ! Dit-elle en mettant ses poings sur les hanches._

 _Évidemment,, Ivan savait qu'elle ne faisait pas ça sérieusement, mais toute cette mise en scène commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait envie que ce moment termine vite et qu'on passe à autre chose._

\- _Et qui est… ?_

\- _Mais enfin, Vanya ! Tes fiançailles avec Anastasiya ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?! Ça fait plus d'un an que s'essaye de faire en sorte qu'une chose pareille arrive et quand c'est le cas, tu ne m'en parles même pas !_

 _Ivan ne put retenir le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres._

\- _C'est vrai…_

\- _Ivan ! Ça fait presque un mois que vous avez tous les deux décidés de ça et vous n'avez même pas mis vos parents au courant ! Je trouve ça révoltant !_

 _C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs, Ivan était surprise qu'Anastasiya ait tenu sa langue si longtemps…_

\- _Ouais ! Euh… surprise… !_

 _Il n'y avait vraiment aucune conviction dans sa voix, mais sa mère ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et déclara :_

\- _Demain, nous ferons une grande fête tous ensemble pour fêter ça !_

\- _Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, maman !_

\- _Mais si, mais si ! C'est une grande nouvelle, mon fils va se fiancer !_

 _Ivan soupira une seconde fois… Comment allait-il se sortir de ça ?_

 _Lorsque sa mère le lâcha enfin pour appeler toutes ses copines pour leur dire que son fils allait se fiancer, le jeune homme gagna les chambres des enfants, et y trouva Natalia. Elle semblait avoir entendu toute la conversation et Ivan ne doutait pas qu'elle allait lui en parler. Après tout, sa petite sœur aussi développait une sorte d'obsession pour lui depuis leur plus jeune âge._

\- _J'ai tout entendu ! Commença-t-elle en lui lançant ce regard aussi tranchant que des dagues._

\- _Je suppose…_

\- _Et je sais aussi que tu n'as aucune envie de marier cette pauvre tarée !_

\- _Tu es bien la seule à l'avoir remarqué alors ! Fit Ivan avec un pauvre sourire._

 _Devant ses sœurs, son masque s'effritait toujours…_

\- _Écoute, je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis prête à t'aider à échapper à cette cinglée ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas nette, je l'ai vu dès le premier coup d'œil. Et je suis sûre aussi qu'elle te harcèle._

 _Ivan était plus qu'étonné, il n'en avait parlé à personne._

\- _Comment tu… ?_

\- _Je le sais, c'est tout ! Bref, je ne veux pas voir mon grand frère triste et mariée à une folle. Je vais t'aider à éviter ce mariage jusqu'à ce que tu puisses t'enfuir en France !_

\- _Q-Quoi… ?_

 _Alors là, Ivan était bouche bée. Comment se faisait-il que sa petite sœur en savait autant sur lui et sa vie ? Et si elle savait aussi pour son… homosexualité ?_

\- _Cherche pas. Je vais t'aider, c'est tout ! Il faut commencer à trouver un plan pour empêcher la folle furieuse d'accélérer le processus. Ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère, on va trouver une solution._

 _…_

 _La solution, ils l'avaient trouvé… Enfin, partiellement… Ivan devait devenir invisible à Anastasiya, se plonger dans les études pour repousser les fiançailles malgré l'insistance des parents. Même les week-ends, ils ne revenaient plus ou très rarement pour éviter la confrontation avec ses parents. Sa petite sœur le couvrait beaucoup, Ivan n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait se révéler une si bonne complice. Elle le couvrait véritablement et il pouvait tout lui confier. Jamais il n'avait eu cette relation aussi proche avec sa cadette. Elle lui donnait de très bons conseils et l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

 _Seulement, malgré toutes ces précautions, la réalité finit quand même par les rattraper et vers le mois de fin mars. Ce week-end, il devait rentrer, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en rentrant, il retrouve dans le salon ses parents avec… Anastasiya. Il vit dès l'instant où il rentra le visage rayonnant de sa mère et le regard fier de son père. Mais il vit aussi le regard horrifié et désolé de Natalia. Il comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose de terrible. Anastasiya se retourna alors vers lui, avec son sourire qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle semblait elle aussi joyeuse, mais le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle._

\- _Oh, Ivan… je suis tellement fière ! S'exclama alors sa mère et se précipitant vers lui pour l'enlacer._

\- _De quoi… ? Demanda alors le jeune homme, surprise et inquiété._

\- _Mais enfin, mon chéri ! De nos fiançailles, tu m'as demandé en mariage, mais… tu n'as pas emmené la tienne ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai la mienne. Je leur ai montré, ils la trouvent magnifique._

 _Anastasiya lui montra alors son main où à son doigt trônait une superbe bague argentée serti d'un diamant au centre. Jamais il n'aurait pu acheter une bague aussi chère, et encore moins pour l'offrir à cette tarée._

\- _Tu as vraiment bon goût, mon chéri ! En tant que femme, j'aurais adoré cette bague-là. Je n'imagine pas l'argent que tu as investi dedans. Ça prouve que tu l'aimes vraiment ! C'est adorable ! S'extasia sa mère._

\- _Alors, pour quand le mariage ? Demanda le père._

\- _On avait prévu tôt, comme… Débuta Anastasiya._

 _Ivan savait qu'il devait intervenir. Son départ était prévu pour fin juin, juste après son examen final._

\- _En juillet ! En été, c'est mieux pour fêter ça ! Déclara-t-il alors._

 _Il intercepta le regard noir d'Anastasiya, mais elle retrouva vite son air joyeux et elle vint se coller contre lui._

\- _Oui, en juillet ! Ce sera une bonne saison ! Dit-elle à son tour._

 _Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voler un baiser à Ivan qui s'empêcha de la repousser rageusement et il retint la nausée qui le prit. Plus que trois mois à tenir et ensuite, il pourrait quitter la Russie pour la France._

 _Fin du Flashback_

À son départ fin juin, sa mère ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur, car elle considérait que son fils était parti en France pour commencer une meilleure vie pour plus d'argent. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait l'intention de la ramener en France. Mais maintenant, elle allait arriver. Ivan ignorait pourquoi maintenant, après qu'il ait disparu pendant plusieurs mois, il pensait qu'Anastasiya était passé à autre chose, mais elle était toujours aussi obsédée par lui. Il allait peut-être falloir qu'il parle à Francis de ce gros problème qui arrivait droit vers eux.


	28. Découverte et explications à venir

**Et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'aurais mieux fait d'arrêter avant l'arrivée d'Anastasiya... J'avoue que j'ai vraiment hâte de terminer cette fanfic car elle est en train de s'essouffler dans mon esprit et j'aimerai passer à autre chose. Je pense que nous arrivons dans les derniers chapitres... Je n'ai plus l'idée de fin que j'avais au début que j'ai commencé l'histoire je vais devoir re-imaginer comment elle se finira. Dans moins d'un mois, ça fera un an que j'ai commencé à la publier, il est grand temps que je la termine...**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Découverte et explications à venir

Ce jour-là, Francis rentra des cours comme à son habitude et ne trouva pas Ivan dans l'appartement. Il savait que celui-ci était parti plus tôt pour aller au restaurant, le mercredi soir était une soirée particulièrement remplie.

Épuisé, il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau et de son bonnet avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour y déposer son sac sur le bureau. Il devait déjà commencer ses devoirs dès à présent s'il ne voulait pas en avoir jusqu'à minuit. Mais à peine se fut-il installé sur sa chaise en bois qu'une vibration le dérangea. Avec un grognement énervé, il sortit son portable du fond de son sac, mais il réalisa bientôt que cela n'avait pas était émis du sien. Surpris, il se retourna et chercha des yeux dans la pièce dont avait pu provenir le son. Il réalisa bientôt que le portable de son petit-ami trônait seul sur la table de chevet du côté du lit du Russe. Serait-il possible qu'Ivan ait oublié son portable en partant pour le restaurant ? Serait-il possible que ce soit une chance inespérée pour lui de lire dans ses messages pour enfin découvrir si son amant lui cachait quelque chose ?

Il se leva et se précipita pour attraper l'auteur de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Lorsque l'écran s'alluma, il tomba sur le code à entrer et, sans trop d'espoir, tapa la date de naissance d'Ivan : le trente-et-un décembre. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque l'écran d'accueil s'ouvrit devant ses yeux. Il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et faillit éteindre le portable pour le reposer à sa place et ne plus y penser. Mais le problème était que la tentation était trop forte, il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir si Ivan lui cachait quelque chose.

Il se sentit rongeait à la fois par le remords de n'avoir pas confiance en son petit-ami alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être, et le peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse le voler à lui. Il avait trop souffert. Arthur avait été une épreuve trop dure qu'un jeune de vingt ans ne devrait pas avoir à vivre. Son amour d'alors avait été une plaie profonde, terrible qui lui avait laissé une marque indélébile à jamais. Si Ivan, alors même que ça ne faisait qu'à peine deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, était déjà cachotier à cette période de leur relation, Francis avait besoin de le savoir pour ne pas s'aveugler dans un amour d'avance fichu ou voué à l'échec et à un chagrin d'amour qui finirait de le conforter dans l'idée que l'amour ne lui était pas permis.

Il alla dans les messages une série de noms apparut, et une chose interloqua Francis, tous les noms étaient écrits en entier, mais un nom était mis en abréviation c'était écrit A. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Était-ce une erreur, un bug du portable ou cette personne bénéficiait-elle d'une simple lettre car il était trop compromettant pour Ivan d'écrire son nom en entier ? Vu le nombre de cinquante messages qui s'affichait à côté du nom, Francis doutait que ce soit une erreur… Mais à son grand désarroi, lorsqu'il eut appuyé sur le nom, une série de messages entièrement tapés en russe s'afficha. Francis ne parlait pas un traître mot de cette langue dont il avait appris à adorer le timbre et la rudesse lorsqu'Ivan parlait de temps en temps sans se rendre compte et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il l'utilisait au moment de leurs ébats.

Mais ce n'était pas à cela que devait penser Francis pour l'instant. Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'écran sur lequel s'affichait les caractères cyrilliques qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, et qui créaient en lui une frustration grandissante. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait adoré qu'Ivan lui apprenne le russe pour qu'il puisse le comprendre… En revanche, il connaissait quelqu'un qui lui, avait appris le russe et serait tout à fait à même de pouvoir lui traduire certains de ces messages.

En quatrième vitesse, Francis envoya certains des SMS sur son propre portable et effaça les renvois du portable d'Ivan pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, même s'il se doutait bien qu'il allait falloir qu'il parle à Ivan et ce, dès ce soir. Il savait que les non-dits pouvaient et étaient souvent néfastes pour une relation. Sans plus tarder, il éteint le portable avec toutes les preuves effacées, le reposa sur la table de chevet et retourna dans le salon, non sans avoir récupéré son propre portable en passant. Il alla se réfugiait dans la cuisine et chercha dans son répertoire, le numéro de Gilbert. Il attendit quelques secondes trois sonneries.

\- Allô !

\- Bonjour, Gil, c'est moi, Francis !

\- Ah, Franny ! Ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama la vois toujours enthousiaste de l'Allemand. Qu'est-ce qui te fait m'appeler comme ça en pleine semaine. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler pour tes futurs examens ?

\- Je le ferais bien, si je n'avais pas d'autres préoccupations qui me tourmentaient.

L'albinos sembla alors d'emblée reconnaître au ton sérieux de Francis qu'il était question de quelque chose de contrariant.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi tout ! Fit-il alors en redevenant grave à son tour.

\- Ivan… Je… j'ai l'impression qu'Ivan me cache des choses…

\- Oh… tu… tu veux que j'appelle Toni… ? Tu sais qu'il est bien meilleur que moi pour rassurer et…

\- N-Non… je t'ai appelé parce que c'est de ton aide que j'ai besoin.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais appris le russe quand tu étais plus jeune ?

\- Oui, en effet… Ma mère avait un père russe qui lui a appris la langue, qu'elle a fini par me transmettre. Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai trouvé des messages étranges dans le portable d'Ivan…

\- J'ignorai que tu étais le genre de petit-ami à fouiller dans le portable de son chéri quand il a des soupçons.

La tentative d'humour de Gilbert n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur déjà mauvaise du Français, mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ça fait quelque temps qu'une mystérieuse personne l'appelle souvent et lui envoie régulièrement des messages, parfois même au beau milieu de la nuit. Je m'inquiète. J'ai peur, Gil, je ne veux pas que lui aussi me lâche. Je ne survivrai pas si Ivan partait à son tour. À l'époque, Arthur m'avait caché qu'il était malade et qu'il allait mourir. Si Ivan me cachait à son tour quelque chose qui rongerait notre relation à petit feu, je crois que je péterai un câble et que cette fois, je n'arriverai pas à me relever.

\- Ok, Francis ! Je vais t'aider, envois-moi les messages et je vais voir ce que j'arrive à en tirer. Mais si tu me dis justement que tu as des soupçons, attends-toi potentiellement à ce que ça ne te plaise pas forcément.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux savoir, et je saurais aussi ce que je dois en tirer. Ce que je trouve rassurant, c'est que je n'ai vu aucune réponse de la part d'Ivan à cette personne. Peut-être est-ce simplement… je ne sais pas trop… quelqu'un qui le harcèle… même si je n'aime pas ça, je préférai ça que de découvrir qu'il s'agit d'où ou d'une autre petite amie.

\- Je vais voir ça. Je te les renverrais dans la soirée, dès que je les aurais traduites.

\- Très bien. Merci encore, Gilbert.

\- Je t'en prie !

Lorsque Francis raccrocha, il envoya directement les sept messages qu'il avait pris du portable d'Ivan à Gilbert. Une fois fait, il posa son portable sur la table de la cuisine et pria pour que son meilleur ami se dépêche de lui renvoyer les traductions. Il était tellement anxieux qu'il n'essaya même pas de se mettre à ses devoirs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite des informations qu'il apprendrait de ces messages, mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'i ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose qui détruirait son couple, et sa vie à jamais…

Il sentit bientôt des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Énervé de se montrer ainsi faible, il les essuya rageusement. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et sa tête sur ses doigts croisés. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran en attendant désespérément que celui-ci s'allume devant lui et qu'il voit marqué « Gilbert ». Comme rien ne venait, il sentit sa colère montait d'un cran. Bien sûr, il savait que son meilleur ami ne traduirait pas tout en aussi peu de temps, mais il avait besoin de savoir et de savoir vite. Il commença alors à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Même une tisane ne pourrait pas réussir à le calmer. Il voulait savoir ce que racontaient ses messages, puis d'en parler avec Ivan. Ensuite… ensuite, il aviserait…

Soudain, une sonnerie fit vibrer le portable sur la table en bois et Francis se précipita sur lui pour ouvrir le message. Voilà comment Gilbert avait présenté cela :

« Coucou, Francis. Voilà, j'ai traduit les messages, ça risque de ne pas te plaire, mais si tu m'as dit qu'Ivan n'avait répondu à aucun… enfin, tu verras ça par toi-même, mais il vaut mieux que tu en parles avec lui quand il rentrera. Je pense que c'est important et pour toi et pour lui. Je pense qu'il a peut-être de problèmes…

1\. « Coucou Ivan, bébé, j'aimerais bien que tu me répondes, je sais que c'est le bon numéro, je t'ai dit que je l'avais demandé à ta mère, alors REPOND-MOI ! »

2\. « Je t'aime tellement chéri, tu me manques ! »

3\. « J'ai décidé de venir en France, mes parents me l'ont autorisé. Tu te rends compte, on va bientôt se revoir ! »

4\. « Attends-moi bien sagement, je pars dans quelques jours. »

5\. « Ca y est, j'ai mon billet ! Je viens te retrouver, tu as intérêt à me dire où tu es ! »

6\. « Pourras-tu venir me chercher à la gare ce jeudi, s'il te plaît, bébé ?! »

7\. « J'arrive bientôt, j'ai tellement hâte de te revoir enfin après un an ! »

Voilà, je pense que tu as assez d'information. Je ne suis pas contre pas sûr que cette mystérieuse A. – parce que c'est bien une fille – soit de bonne augure. Faites attention à vous, et surtout, parle à Ivan dès ce soir. »

Francis lui renvoya un rapide « merci » et reposa son portable. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi pensait de tout ça. Cette femme… cette femme était folle et elle voulait Ivan. Francis ignorait bien toute l'histoire, qui était réellement cette femme, mais il savait aussi, du moins l'espérait-il de tout son cœur, qu'Ivan lui raconterait tout quand il lui demanderait des explications et qu'ensemble, ils trouveraient des solutions pour régler cet étrange problème. Son petit-ami ne semblait pas l'avoir trompé avec cette femme puisqu'il n'a pas entretenu la conversation. Alors elle devait sans aucun doute être un pan de passé d'Ivan qui ressortait à présent et qu'il voulait revenir dans sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais si cela s'avérait vrai, Ivan devait vivre dans la peur de revoir cette A. et que Francis découvre son secret. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi il était si discret ces derniers temps et qu'il avait toujours l'air ailleurs lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées, plus que d'ordinaire. Ils avaient besoin de parler…

Le soir arriva bien trop tard au goût de Francis et lorsqu'à minuit enfin il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer depuis la cuisine, il en sortir pour se retrouver devant son petit-ami, surpris de le trouver là à une heure si tardive alors qu'il avait cours le lendemain. Il sentit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout lorsqu'il vit son propre portable dans la main de son amant.

\- Ivan, je crois que nous avons besoin de parler de quelque chose d'important…


	29. L'autre visage de Francis

**Enfin, un chapitre que j'aime ! Je suis vraiment contente de celui-ci, je le trouve classe, enfin, vous me direz. Tout problème à ses solutions.**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : L'autre visage de Francis

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, Ivan ? Ça aurait arrangé les choses dès le début. Souffla Francis, une mine désolée au visage.

Ivan avait le visage baissé, coupable.

\- Je considérai tout ça comme de l'histoire ancienne. J'avais encore espoir que les messages resteraient ceux d'une fille en Russie et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais m'atteindre autrement que via un écran. Je n'imaginai pas une seconde qu'elle aurait le culot de prendre un billet de train et de venir en France. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait être tarée à ce point.

\- Oui, elle est sacrément tarée ! Concéda le Français.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi ? Demanda Ivan d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, Ivan, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas en colère. Pas contre toi en tout cas, mais contre cette petite pute ! Non mais sérieusement, de quel droit cette pétasse pense qu'elle peut pourrir la vie de mon petit-ami !?

Le Russe releva la tête, choqué d'entendre de tels propos de la part de son amant, mais intérieurement, il avait un grand sourire au ventre de l'entendre parler de la sorte. Le côté jaloux et possessif de Francis avait quelque chose d'incroyablement charmant et sexy. Il le vit ensuite faire les cents pas dans la pièce, en prise à de profondes réflexions.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Francis aussi solennel en rentrant, et qu'il avait déclaré qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Ivan avait sérieusement commencé à paniquer. Il avait dès l'instant compris qu'il était question d'Anastasiya. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant au restaurant plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il avait oublié son portable, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était dit que Francis irait fouiller dedans. Bon, l'idée lui était venue quand même, mais il avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Alors quand il était rentré et avait vu son petit-ami sur le qui-vive, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien.

Il avait été à mi-chemin entre l'effroi de cette révélation et de la suite des événements qui auraient pu être néfastes pour lui, et le soulagement qui l'avait pris comme une vague de se dire qu'il en était fini des petites cachotteries et qu'il avait enfin l'excuse idéale pour tout déballer et se libérer d'un poids énorme. Et c'était donc ce qu'il avait fait, avec beaucoup de joie, exposer tout ça à son amant qui l'avait écouté sans mot dire du début à la fin si ce n'était pour compatir à son propre sort. Il lui avait tout dit qui était Anastasiya, leurs fiançailles arrangées et manigancées par elle, son obsession pour lui, le poids de la vie qui avait pesé sur ses épaules encore plus après l'arrivée de sa fiancée dans sa vie, ses parents qui n'avaient rien écouté et sa sœur qui avait essayé de l'aider sans y parvenir entièrement… Tout, et maintenant, même si le problème Anastasiya n'était pas réglé, il se sentait pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tes parents tenaient-ils tant à te voir marier à elle ? Ils n'ont pas vu à quel point elle était mauvaise ? S'insurgea Francis.

Le regard d'Ivan se perdit dans le vague.

\- Non, et même si ça avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas vu de problème. Je suis le seul fils de la famille, les parents mettent beaucoup de pression sur les garçons pour qu'ils soient la fierté de la famille. Me trouver une femme était un problème qui les avait longtemps préoccupés, tu sais, les vieilles traditions, tout ça. Et Anastasiya paraissait la candidate idéale. Et puis, en quoi serait-ce bizarre qu'une femme soit très attachée à son « mari » ? Je veux dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu la double personnalité de cette folle et même si ça avait été le cas, ils n'y auraient pas trouvé de défaut. Elle était trop parfaite à leurs yeux. Il faut dire qu'elle jouait bien le rôle de petite fille modèle. Ma mère avait plus qu'hâte de l'avoir comme belle-fille.

\- Et ses propres parents à elle, ils n'ont jamais vu qu'elle avait un trouble obsessionnel ?

Ivan eut un rire sans joie.

\- Des gens riches ne PEUVENT pas voir que leur fille chérie est une tarée de première. Tu sais, j'adore mon pays, mais certaines choses restent taboues. Pour quelle autre raison ai-je préféré taire mon homosexualité et accepter de jouer le jeu d'Anastasiya pour ne pas qu'elle me dénonce. Sur le moment, ça m'avait semblé la meilleure solution. Je me dis parfois que ça l'aurait été, je ne serais pas venu en France et je n'aurais pas passé onze mois dans la rue. Mais même quand j'y étais, je n'arrivais pas à la regretter, j'étais trop heureux d'avoir échappé à mon ancienne vie. Mais on n'échappe jamais longtemps à son passé, pas vrai… ?

Francis avait les larmes aux yeux, lui aussi, son passé l'avait gardé prisonnier des années durant. Il n'y avait eu qu'Ivan pour le ramener dans le présent et lui faire voir la beauté de celui-ci. Arthur l'avait longtemps hanté, lui aussi, mais il n'avait jamais vécu dans la crainte comme Ivan. Il s'était seulement muré dans une tristesse mélancolique. Mais tous les deux avaient ce passé qui les gênait et dont ils voulaient se débarrasser.

Si Ivan avait réussi à le dégager du sien, à son tour de l'aider à se purger de celui qui le pourrissait encore maintenant. Francis s'en fit la promesse et pour ça, il allait devoir élaborer un plan.

\- Ivan, je te promets que toi et moi, ensemble, on renverra cette pute de là où elle vient et plus jamais elle ne tentera de refaire son apparition dans notre vie. Je refuse de tout laisser souffrir à cause d'elle plus longtemps et je ne le laisserai certainement pas de reprendre à moi et continuer à pourrir le reste de ta vie. Elle ne réussira pas, je t'en fais le serment. Cette garce ne reviendra plus dans ta vie, ni dans la nôtre. Elle n'en a pas le droit et je veillerai à ça !

Ivan eut un sourire triste à travers ses propres larmes.

\- Mais comment faire pour le tenir éloignée ?! C'est la personne la plus déterminée et prête à tout que je connaisse.

Ivan ne le vit pas, mais le regard de Francis se fit noir et dangereux, autant que l'était une bête sauvage.

\- Crois-moi que moi aussi, quand je le veux, je peux être déterminé ! Quand m'as-tu dit qu'elle arriverait ?

\- Demain matin. Elle m'a dit de venir la chercher à la gare à neuf heures et quart elle fait le trajet de nuit…

 _« Dans ce cas, elle aura la bonne surprise de me voir à la place d'Ivan, demain matin. Et je lui ferais bien comprendre qu'elle a intérêt à repartir de là où elle vient. »_ Fut la pensée du Français.

…

Le lendemain, Francis arriva vingt minutes avant l'arrivée du train dans lequel devait se trouver Anastasiya, un direct depuis Berlin jusqu'à Paris, à la gare de l'Est. Il arriva sur le quai dans son long manteau noir d'hiver. Il avait volontairement fait en sorte de mettre des vêtements riches pour tentative d'impressionner la jeune femme. Il savait aussi comment procéder, après tout, son père était un haut fonctionnaire et la manipulation et la menace étaient des choses courantes dans son métier, quelque chose qu'il avait donné à son fils. C'était bien l'une des seules choses pour laquelle Francis était reconnaissant envers son père de lui avoir appris l'art de la persuasion.

Il ne doutait pas, sachant tout ce que lui avait raconté Ivan à propos de la Russe, que celle-ci ne se laisserait pas démonter facilement, mais il ne doutait pas non plus qu'il aurait les bons arguments pour la convaincre qu'elle faisait une erreur en restant à Paris…

La voix désincarnée de la SNCF prévint de l'arrivée en gare du train provenant de Berlin et un sourire cruel étira alors les lèvres du jeune homme, effrayant une mère et son enfant qui passaient juste à côté de lui à ce moment-là, mais il s'en fichait. En effet, le train ne tarda pas à entrer en gare et le quai se remplit de personne venu accueillir les voyageurs.

Anastasiya avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à dire le numéro de wagon dans lequel elle avait été installée, alors ce ne fut pas compliqué pour Francis de remonter les voitures jusqu'à la trois. Des personnes commencèrent doucement à descendre sur le quai et le Français se fit encore plus attentif. Il devait la reconnaître à la description qu'Ivan lui avait fournie d'elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de jeune fille à passer inaperçu, d'une part à cause de ses cheveux d'un blond très clairs et d'autre part car si comme son petit-ami l'avait prédit, elle portait son long manteau rouge et noir caractéristique, elle était assez facilement reconnaissable. Ivan l'avait tout de même prévu qu'elle risquait d'avoir les cheveux attachés en un chignon, sauf si en un an, elle avait changé ses habitudes, mais il en doutait.

Et en effet, Ivan avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, bientôt, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années descendit du wagon, une valise carrée à la main. Elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrières en un énorme chignon parfaitement effectué – elle devait vraiment avoir les cheveux longs si le chignon était d'une telle épaisseur -, elle était maquillée comme une danseuse classique avec son rouge à lèvres trop rouges, son mascara trop voyant et sa peau trop diaphane. Son visage était un étrange mélange de beauté féminine et de rigidité dans les traits qui lui donnait un air doux, mais sévère à la fois. Assez étonnant. Et elle portait bien ce long manteau noir à froufrous, boutonnière et col rouge qui partait comme une robe sur le bas. Elle était rehaussée par de hautes bottes à talons de la même couleur que son manteau-robe. Elle était surprenante sur bien des points, mais Francis ne voyait en elle que l'ennemi qui tentait de lui voler son petit-ami et qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant presque deux ans.

Celle-ci cherchait partout autour d'elle en ayant, sans doute, l'espoir de trouver Ivan sur le quai. _Dommage pour elle,_ pensa Francis, _c'est moi qui vais l'accueillir comme il se doit dans mon beau pays._ Il s'avança vers elle, mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui adresse la parole :

\- Anastasiya ?

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui. Francis put voir pendant une fraction de seconde l'étonnement dans ses yeux sombres, mais il disparut rapidement et elle reprit entièrement le contrôle d'elle-même. _Elle est forte_ , pensa Francis, _nous avons été éduqués de la même manière, elle et moi. Mais je suis plus fort qu'elle._

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial dans un Français presque sans accent son visage était désormais parfaitement impassible.

\- Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Mais sans doute n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de moi, je suis le petit-ami d'Ivan Braginski que vous connaissez sans doute. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'envoie vous dire que vous n'êtes absolument pas la bienvenue ici car il ne veut en aucun cas vous revoir et il vous somme de repartir de là où vous venez.

Elle laissa échapper un rire glaçant qui sonnait très faux, mais Francis n'y fit même pas attention.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, très cher. Vanya a hâte de me revoir et de plus, il n'enverrait jamais un parfait étranger me voir pour me faire passer un message aussi ridicule.

Francis tiqua au surnom que cette garce osait donner à son amant.

\- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, « très chère ». Et il voulait d'ailleurs que je vous remette ça, en personne. Fit-il en tendant vers elle l'année de fiançailles qu'elle lui avait un jour forcer à porter. Il me dit de vous dire qu'il n'en avait plus nulle utilité et que vos soi-disant fiançailles ne compte plus de tout à ses yeux, en fait, ça n'a jamais compté pour lui puisque vous l'avez forcé.

Anastasiya avait écarquillé en voyant la bague de fiançailles d'Ivan dans la main de cet impromptu.

\- Comment osez-vous ? S'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant la bague des mains. Qu'avez-vous fait d'Ivan, vous l'avez forcé à vous donner la bague ?! Il ne ferait jamais ça, il ne romprait pas nos fiançailles comme ça, par intermédiaire d'un idiot comme vous.

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passe. Je sais toute l'histoire, Anastasiya, comment vous l'avez forcé à adhérer à votre jeu malsain en le menaçant de révéler son homosexualité à ses parents, comment vous avez forcé les fiançailles en le mettant au pied du mur, comment vous l'avait suivi partout, même jusqu'en France parce que vous êtes une tarée obsessionnelle qui a fait d'Ivan sa victime. Je ne vous laisserai PAS le harceler plus longtemps. Et je vous conseille vivement de faire rebrousse-chemin et de repartir en Russie dès le prochain train. Ivan n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais à vous. Il est heureux avec moi à présent et je refuse que vous gâchiez notre vie de couple idéale.

Puis, il se rapprocha jusqu'à se pencher vers l'oreille de la jeune femme qui ne bougea même pas, pétrifiée par toutes ces révélations et il murmura dans un souffle menaçant :

\- Et je vous mets en garde, faites un pas dans la capitale, et je le saurais. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous y balader bien longtemps, croyez-moi, avant que je vous retrouve et que je vous force à repartir.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta le quai, laissant derrière lui a jeune femme sans lui lancer le moindre regard.


	30. Fin des problèmes, début d'une histoire

**ENFIN ! Le dernier chapitre est terminé. L'histoire est terminée. Il y aura un épilogue encore la semaine prochaine, comme ça, ça ferait exactement un an que j'ai publié le premier chapitre.**

 **Bon, je l'avoue, la fin dans ce chapitre est pas mal bidouillé et cafouillis, mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Il fallait que je termine cette histoire et mieux encore, que je la finisse pile un an après le début de la publication.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous dis une première fois merci (la deuxième sera la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue) à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivis, laisser des reviews et m'ont soutenu tout le long de cette année de rédaction (plus ou moins régulière) de "Homeless". Je vous aime !**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : La fin des problèmes, le début d'une autre histoire

\- Francis, je ne comprends pas, tu es allé voir Anastasiya, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Ivan suivit Francis à travers l'appartement alors que celui-ci venait de rentrer de la gare. Il ne comprenait pas le plan de son amant qui ne le lui avait pas exposé. Il ignorait tout ce qui avait pu se dire et ce qu'avait prévu Francis pour éloigner la jeune femme. Le matin-même, avant de partir à la gare, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il louperait les cours pour la journée et lui avait demandé la bague de fiançailles avant de partir en ordonnant à Ivan de ne pas quitter l'appartement jusqu'à son retour. Le regard de Francis était si persuasif qu'il n'avait pas trouvé à redire et s'était conformé à sa demande. Mais à présent que Francis était revenu, il voulait des explications.

\- Tu lui as rendu la bague ?

\- Oui, je la lui ai rendue. Elle n'a pas été facile à convaincre, elle était persuadée que je t'avais forcé à me la donner. Tu avais raison, c'est vraiment une tarée obsessionnelle. Répondit simplement Francis sans se retourner vers lui.

\- Francis ! J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'écria le Russe, inquiet, plus pour son petit-ami que réellement pour lui-même.

Francis se retourna alors vers lui avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard azur dans celui d'améthyste d'Ivan. Il se rapprocha de lui et encercla ses joues de ses mains avant de le faire pencher en avant vers lui. Ivan courba l'échine pour poser son front contre celui du Français et tous deux fermèrent les yeux, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre. Presque instantanément, ils rouvrirent les yeux ensemble et Francis prit un ton solennel.

\- Ivan, je veux que tu saches qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas laisser ton passé derrière toi et avec moi, tu regarderas droit devant vers notre avenir, à tous les deux. Oublie Anastasiya, tes fiançailles, oublie la période où tu vivais dans la peur et dans la rue. Aujourd'hui, tu vis avec moi, dans notre petit appartement, tu as un métier et dès l'année prochaine, moi aussi. Avec nos deux salaires, on achètera un autre appartement si tu le veux, ou on gardera celui-là, mais on sera capable de se le payer sans l'argent de mon père. L'année prochaine, je serais libéré de son joug. Mais dès à présent, c'est toi et moi, et personne d'autre. On a tous les deux vécu des moments dans notre vie qui n'ont pas été toujours évidents à vivre, des histoires qu'on aimerait oublier derrière lesquelles on souhaiterait reconstruire, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Ni toi ni moi ne penseront plus à hier, mais toujours à aujourd'hui et demain, si on le veut. Anastasiya et Arthur sont derrière nous, nous sommes devant et on ne se retournera plus vers eux. Jamais. Est-ce que c'est d'accord pour toi ?

Ivan ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il venait par-là de sortir tous les poids qu'il transportait et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Francis n'y vit que de l'amour et de la détermination.

\- C'est d'accord !

Et Francis lui sourit à son tour.

\- Mais… et pour Anastasiya ? Demanda Ivan avec une petite voix.

Son amant éclata de rire.

 _Flashback : La nuit précédent l'arrivée d'Anastasiya_

 _Francis avait pris soin de ne pas s'endormir et d'attendre qu'Ivan tombe dans les bras de Morphée pour mettre son plan à exécutions. Il se leva du lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son petit-ami en sortant de la chambre. Pour ça, il avait dû s'extraire de ses bras chauds en toute discrétion, à sa grande déception. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, son portable à la main, il découvrit qu'il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Mais s'il avait pris soin de ne pas réveiller son amoureux, il n'avait aucun scrupule à réveiller ses meilleurs amis en Espagne. Enfin, c'était Gilbert qu'il s'amusait à réveiller, il était plus hésitant pour Antonio, mais il était certain qu'en appelant l'Allemand, puisque les deux maris dormaient ensemble, il réveillerait Toni par la même. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il chercha Gilbert dans son répertoire et lança l'appel. Il ne le dérangerait de toute façon qu'une poignée de minutes. Il mit le portable à son oreille et attendit les quelques bips sonores avant d'entendre que quelqu'un décrocher à l'autre bout._

\- _Putain, Francis, t'es sérieux ! Il est 2h du mat',_ Scheiße _! Tu sais pas que mon mari à besoin de dormir !? Et moi aussi, par la même ! Râle Gilbert à moitié en criant, à moitié en murmurant._

 _Francis empêcha un rire diabolique de franchir ses lèvres._

\- _Si, je sais, je suis désolé ! C'est pour ça que je comptais sur ta rapidité à répondre ! Toni est réveillé ?_

 _Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, sans doute Gilbert qui se retournait discrètement pour observer son mari et savoir s'il dormait encore ou non._

\- _Apparemment, il dort encore. Heureusement pour toi, d'ailleurs._

\- _Vraiment désolé, mais j'ai besoin de quelques minutes de ton temps !_

\- _Encore ! Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui, tu n'en as pas marre de m'en…quiquiner !? Attends deux secondes, je vais au salon._

\- _Ok._

 _Francis attendit quelques secondes, le temps que Gilbert sorte discrètement de la chambre et regagne le salon de leur appartement. Comme ils lui avaient envoyé des photos de leur appartement, là-bas à Madrid, et qu'ils l'avaient fait visiter via Skype, Francis connaissait un peu l'organisation de l'endroit et imaginait qu'il fallait bien une petite minute, le temps de toute l'opération. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à entendre à nouveau la voix rauque de sommeil de son meilleur ami._

\- _Bon alors, c'est pour quoi, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il. Encore le problème de cette fille ? Tu en as parlé avec Ivan ?_

\- _Oui, justement. Il m'a tout raconté. Cette fille est tarée et elle le traque partout. Ses parents avaient organisé des fiançailles obligatoires et c'est pour ça – entre autres – qu'Ivan s'est barré de chez lui pour venir en France._

\- _Merde… C'est une sacrée histoire ! On se croirait revenu au 17_ _ème_ _siècle… Soupira Gilbert._

\- _Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire. Répondit le Français, sur le même ton. Enfin bref, je te donnerai la version longue une prochaine fois, pour l'instant, j'ai un plan, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Elle débarque demain à Paris en train. Je vais aller la voir en personne, sans Ivan. Et je lui rendrai – gentiment – sa putain de bague de merde qu'elle a forcé à Ivan de mettre._

\- _Et en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ?_

\- _En fait, j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un que tu connais ! Ton frère est toujours agent de police ?_

\- _Ludwig ? Oui, bien sûr._

\- _Et il est toujours à Paris ?_

\- _Oui, son poste est dans le 16_ _ème_ _arrondissement._

\- _Et… il y a moyen qu'il m'aide sur ce coup-là ?_

\- _Ça dépend ce que tu veux faire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas… Imaginons qu'elle n'est pas ses papiers sur elle, et qu'elle se fasse arrêter – malencontreusement pour détention de faux-papier… Crois-tu qu'il puisse faire quelque chose ?_

\- _Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, il me semble._

\- _Peut-être… C'est possible ou non ?_

\- _Eh bien, s'il l'arrête et qu'elle a de faux-papiers sur elle, oui, il sera obligé de la garder avant de la renvoyer dans son pays. Mais elle aura ses papiers._

\- _Certes. Mais tu te souviens quand, à douze ans, on s'amusait à voler les portes-feuilles des gens. On était devenu de vrais pickpockets._

\- _Oui, je m'en souviens. Attends… tu ne vas quand même pas…_

\- _Imaginons qu'elle est ses papiers dans sa poche, et qu'à la place, j'arrive à lui glisser des faux…_

\- _Mais comment… ?_

\- _Il me suffira de m'approcher d'elle, par exemple, pour lui dire quelque chose._

\- _Mais si elle revient après avoir été renvoyée ?_

\- _Si elle revient après avoir été expulsée, c'est de toute façon un crime. Elle sera interdite de séjour ici, et je veillerai à ce que si elle essaye, elle se retrouve en prison._

\- _Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que ses parents étaient riches ?_

\- _Selon Ivan, ils sont riches. Mais là-bas, la richesse n'est pas la même que chez nous. Et elle ne certainement pas aussi fortunée que moi. Mon père et ma mère m'ont ouvert il y a des années, un compte que mon père a promis d'ouvrir après mes études. J'ai parlé de ça avec lui la dernière fois que je suis allé les voir. Crois-moi qu'il doit y avoir un paquet d'argent dessus. Ma mère m'a dit : « Pour que tu commences bien ton entrée dans la vie adulte. » Pour eux, avoir une vie décente revient à avoir un salaire de 10 000 euros, tu peux imaginer que pour « commencer ma vie », il me faut pas mal d'argent._

\- _Je vois… Tu crois que ça va marcher ?_

\- _Je l'espère… Mais je veux y croire. Je ne renoncerai pas à ma vie avec Ivan, et plus personne ne viendra jamais me priver de cette vie._

\- _Et tes parents ?_

\- _Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Tant que je cache ma relation avec Ivan le temps restant de l'année scolaire et qu'en juillet prochain, après mon diplôme, mon compte en banque m'appartiendra entièrement, je ne serais plus jamais sous le joug de mon père. Et après, qui c'est, peut-être que tous les deux, nous quitterons Paris pour une autre ville. Même si Anastasiya essayait, elle ne nous retrouverait pas. Mais à ce moment, elle ne sera déjà plus une menace._

\- _Et si vous deviez partir dans une autre ville, ce serait où ? Demanda Gilbert._

\- _Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que Madrid serait une première destination agréable. Si Ivan le veut…_

 _Francis sentit Gilbert sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone._

 _Fin du Flashback_

\- Et du coup, comment tu as fait pour les papiers ? Demanda Ivan, stupéfait par l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Avant de partir, je me suis penché vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille pour la mettre en garde d'entrer à Paris. J'en ai profité pour lui soustraire sa carte d'identité et en glisser une que j'ai gardé depuis des années, en souvenir de l'époque où Toni, Gil et moi, nous amusions à faire des faux papiers chez un tatoueur du coin, près de notre lycée. J'en avais gardé une d'une de mes anciennes petites-amies à qui j'en avais fait faire une pour rentrer en boîte à seize ans. J'ignorai que je l'avais encore avant hier soir. C'est ça que j'ai glissé dans sa poche et j'ai brûlé ses vrais papiers dans une poubelle, dans un parc non loin d'ici. Ludwig, que j'ai appelé ce matin pour lui expliquer la situation, est venu avec moi tout à l'heure et lorsque je suis parti, il l'a arrêté parce qu'elle a essayé de sortir de la gare quand même. Elle lui a présenté ses papiers et, voyant que ce n'étaient pas les bons, il l'a arrêté. Il m'a appelé quand je rentrais avant pour me dire que j'avais eu raison de l'avertir. En vrai, il a fait ça pour me rendre service, et aussi parce que son frère le lui a demandé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne faisait d'ordinaire pas ça, mais comme je l'avais aidé il y a quelques années, à sortir avec le garçon qu'il aimait, Feliciano, l'un de mes cousins éloignés, il a dit que c'était pour me remercier. Ils sont toujours ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça. D'ici trois jours, elle sera expulsée et Ludwig m'a affirmé que si elle essayait de rentrer à nouveau dans le territoire et qu'il l'apprenait – tout se sait entre collègues – il s'occuperait d'elle personnellement.

\- C'est gentil de sa part…

Francis regarda son amant. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que tout ça était bien terminé et que ça avait été aussi facile. Il s'approcha et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener sur le canapé. Il le fit asseoir et il se mit sur ses genoux. Tous deux s'enlacèrent tendrement.

\- C'est fini, Ivan. C'est sa fin à elle, et notre début à nous. Elle ne pourra plus nous atteindre désormais. Elle ne pourra plus t'atteindre toi. En attendant, demain, j'irai t'acheter un nouveau portable et tu ne garderas que ta famille en contact, si tu le veux, mais tu diras surtout à tes parents, que tes fiançailles ont été rompues. S'ils t'aiment vraiment, ils comprendront, sinon… Je serais là pour toi.

\- Elle pourrait avoir à nouveau mon numéro.

\- On changera à nouveau la carte SIM. Tu garderas tes sœurs en contact, parce que tu as confiance en elles, elles ne te vendront pas, contrairement à tes parents, je pense. Et tu les contacteras si besoin via tes sœurs. On trouvera toujours une solution. Anastasiya ne devra plus jamais être un problème.

\- D'accord.

Un long silence suivit, pendant lequel, plein d'hypothèses fusèrent dans leurs têtes, mais rien qui ne soit irrémédiable. Et Francis était là pour apaiser les doutes d'Ivan. Finalement, Ivan reprit la parole, enfin relaxé, réalisant à peine que sa vie avait désormais prit un tournant décisif et qu'il pourrait enfin la vivre à fond.

\- Madrid, hein ? L'année prochaine ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais… et mon job ?

\- Tu en trouveras un autre. Et j'ai l'argent pour compenser.

Ils y réfléchiraient, c'était certain. Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble et… libres.


	31. Epilogue : La fin d'une histoire

**Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai déposé le dernier mot de cette fanfic à 13:37 ! Je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir fini, non que je ne l'aime pas, mais parce que je l'ai fini à temps (un an après sa première publication) et parce que c'est la première fic avec autant de chapitre que je finis. Autant dire que je plus que comblée !**

 **Je voulais encore remercié chacun de vous pour avoir lu, suivi, reviewé cette histoire ! A partir de maintenant, je peux enfin me consacrer à d'autres histoires. Mais celle-ci restera à jamais dans mon cœur comme la première que j'ai jamais fini. Merci encore à tous et à bientôt pour d'autres aventures ^^.**

* * *

Épilogue

\- Un Bortsch et un plat de Pirojki pour la table 5 ! Lança le serveur en accrochant la commande dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci était étouffante à cause de la chaleur des fours qui tournaient à plein régime et du feu, sous les casseroles et poêles, qui crépitait. Cinq ou six cuisiniers aux esprits échauffés se bousculaient, passaient d'un plan de travail à l'autre. L'un coupait les légumes, l'autre vérifiait la cuisson, un autre terminait la présentation d'une assiette, un dernier était à la plonge. C'était un joyeux vacarme, entre les cris des serveurs qui annonçaient les plats, les aboiements des cuisiniers qui devaient envoyer, mais qui trouvait la préparation d'un autre trop longue, le bruit des casseroles et des verres qui s'entrechoquaient dans le lavabo moussant, les viandes qui crépitaient dans les poêles et la souffleuse qui en rajoutait de son grain de sel.

Mais parmi tout ce beau monde, deux d'entre eux nous sont étrangement familiers. Le premier dirigeait sa cuisine d'une main de maître, il passait d'un cuistot à l'autre pour vérifier les préparations. Il redressait l'un ou l'autre quand ils faisaient une erreur et rectifier le tir si nécessaire, mais jamais il ne haussait le ton plus que de mesure. Il était respectueux de chacun de ses employés et ne se rabaissait pas à leur rappeler leur métier lorsqu'ils faisaient quelque chose de travers, il les recadrait simplement poliment. Il était grand, fort et ses grandes mains donnaient l'impression de pouvoir écraser une noix à la main, mais il était d'une extrême gentillesse, ce qui faisait de lui, non quelqu'un de craint pour son physique, mais d'admirer et apprécié pour son caractère doux. Ces courts cheveux blonds-gris retenus par un filet et ses grands yeux améthyste adoucissaient son visage, et le regard qu'il portait sur ses employés et la nourriture étaient empreint de fierté. Il s'appelait Ivan Braginski.

À 26 ans, Ivan était le patron d'un petit restaurant qui proposé des spécialités russes de son pays d'origine, à des Français qui n'avaient pas forcément l'habitude de goûter des plats typique de ce pays. Le restaurant, sans être très côté, était de bonne réputation et apprécié des habitants du coin, bien noté sur les sites. De plus, l'originalité des plats proposés apportait un plus au restaurant, sans ajouter le bon rapport qualité-prix et la bonne ambiance des employés et des patrons qui servaient les clients comme il se devait.

Pour l'aider dans son entreprise, Ivan Braginski était accompagné de son second et mari, Francis Bonnefoy, 28 ans. Ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans, ils s'étaient mariés l'année dernière, après leur retour en France, puisque le mariage homosexuel était reconnu depuis peu d'années, mais tout de même. Francis était Français, – son nom donne peut-être une indication peu subtile – il avait de beaux et longs cheveux blonds, retenu en catogan sous un filet lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine. Il avait de beaux yeux bleu comme le ciel dans lesquels son mari adorait se plonger. Lui aussi était d'une très grande gentillesse, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisine, il était beaucoup plus exigent qu'Ivan et n'hésitait pas à hausser le ton avec les employés qui faisaient mal leur travail. La cuisine avait toujours était l'une de ses passions les plus accrue, si ce n'était la principale. Il avait malheureusement dû mettre cela de côté le temps de ses études de commerce, car celles-ci lui avait pris trop de temps pour qu'il puisse se consacrer à la cuisine. Il y avait ça, et le fait que durant une bonne partie des cinq ans qu'il avait consacrés aux études que son père lui avait imposées, il avait traversé une dépression particulière qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'école de commerce. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rencontra Ivan, lors de sa cinquième et dernière année, qu'il avait pu se libérer de ce poids qu'il avait traîné des années durant. Quel était ce poids ? Eh bien, lors de sa deuxième année d'études, Francis était tombé follement amoureux d'un autre étudiant, Arthur Kirkland, atteint d'une grave maladie qui l'avait achevé quelques mois plus tard, plongeant le Français dans un profond traumatisme. Ivan fut son sauveur. Francis le fut aussi pour le Russe, lorsqu'il permit à celui-ci de se débarrasser des fiançailles qui lui avaient été imposées par ses parents avec une jeune femme maniaque qui avait fait d'Ivan sa victime.

Même si leur relation était aujourd'hui encore jeune, ils avaient vécu des choses ensembles qui leur permettaient de se dire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se quitter. L'un et l'autre s'étaient mutuellement sauvés de vie qui ne leur convenait plus. À la fin des études de Francis, celui-ci avait récupéré l'argent que son père lui léguait finalement pour qu'il puisse commencer sa vie et il avait coupé les ponts avec lui, sans le moindre regret. Il contactait évidemment toujours sa mère, qu'il chérissait tendrement, mais ils se voyaient seulement en secret. Sa mère avait plus ou moins accepté l'idée que son fils refuse de revoir son mari, mais elle l'avait soutenu, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son homosexualité et sa relation avec Ivan. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête avec un sourire tendre en disant : « Mon garçon a tant grandi. » Elle savait aussi bien que Francis que son mari n'aurait jamais accepté que son fils aime les hommes, alors elle avait laissé son garçon partir avec la promesse qu'il la contacte parfois, ce qu'il avait accepté.

Tout de suite après avoir reçu son diplôme, et son héritage, Francis avait convié Ivan à faire ses bagages et tous deux étaient parti vivre à Madrid, près des meilleurs amis du Français Gilbert et Antonio Carriedo-Beilschmidt. La mère d'Antonio, atteinte d'un cancer, raison pour laquelle le couple germano-espagnol avait quitté Paris quelques mois plus tôt pour venir aider les parents d'Antonio dans leur boutique, décéda, entourée de sa famille. Le père se retrouva seulement aidé de son fils et du mari de son fils. Ce fut la seule chose qui le fit tenir après le décès de sa femme.

Là-bas, Ivan et Francis trouvèrent, pour l'un, un poste de professeur d'art dans une école primaire (malgré son manque de diplôme en tant qu'enseignant, mais son diplôme d'art obtenu en Russie avait visiblement suffit) et pour l'autre, responsable marketing dans une grande boîte madrilène – bien que, tout comme ses études imposées, son métier était loin de lui convenir. Il avait fait cela parce que son père l'avait menacé de lui couper les vivres après le lycée où il avait fait pas mal de bêtises, et avait accepté sans trop rechigner de changer pour avoir accès à son héritage après ses études. Il avait accepté ce poste pour subvenir correctement au besoin de son couple que le salaire pauvre d'enseignant d'Ivan ne suffisait pas à combler. Mais il rêvait de s'épanouir dans un métier qu'il appréciait. Et pendant le temps qu'il habitait à Madrid, Francis avait réfléchi à la possibilité d'accéder au rêve d'Ivan qui était de faire découvrir les spécialités de sa Russie natale, et le sien qui était de pouvoir vivre sa passion la cuisine, aux côtés de son mari.

Ils avaient vécu deux magnifiques années en Espagne. Puis, ils avaient tous deux quittés leurs travails, dit au revoir à leurs amis Gilbert et Antonio, et ils étaient repartis à Paris où ils purent s'acheter un chic appartement grâce à l'argent économisé de Francis, et grâce à ce même argent, ils purent acheter un local moyen dans une rue non-loin de chez eux. Ils commencèrent, il y avait un an de cela, des travaux de rénovation de ce qui fut un jour un magasin de vêtements, et à peine deux mois plus tard, ils ouvrirent « Le Zabouski », petit restaurant typique offrant des plats russes auxquels les papilles gustatives françaises n'étaient pas habituées. Mais en quelques semaines à peine, le restaurant se fit une bonne réputation et son originalité plut à beaucoup de monde. Cela faisait un an environ qu'il avait ouvert. Presque en même temps d'avoir ouvert leur restaurant – leur rêve commun concrétisé – ils s'étaient tous les deux mariés à la mairie du 4ème arrondissement de Paris. Et à présent, ils vivaient une vie heureuse et épanouie en tant que couple et patrons de leur propre entreprise.

Aujourd'hui, tous deux fêtaient les trois ans de leur rencontre. Ils se souvenaient de cette galerie marchande vide où Francis, en passant un soir après les cours, avait rencontré un sans-abri barbu et habillé de loques dormant dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Ayant eu pitié de lui, il lui avait donné le premier billet lui étant venu en main, un billet de cinquante qu'il avait moins d'utilité que lui à dépenser. Mais en essayant de partir discrètement après sa bonne action, il fut interpellé par le sans-abri à l'accent rugueux qui avait fait voyager des frissons dans son corps. Là avait alors commencé leur relation. D'abord de parfait inconnu, l'un étant un étudiant dans une prestigieuse école de commerce, l'autre étant un jeune homme ayant émigré de son pays pour tenter de trouver du travail en France, mais s'étant retrouvé à la rue, ils étaient devenus amis, puis amants, et enfin, maris.

Lorsqu'il repensait à tout ça, Francis avait un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ce soir, après le travail, il avait l'intention d'emmener Ivan au lieu de leur première rencontre. Alors, lorsque le service du soir fut terminé et que la vaisselle et la cuisine furent propres pour le service du lendemain, le couple partit, main dans la main, dans une direction autre que leur appartement. Ivan, d'abord confus, laissa cependant son mari le guider et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent sous les arches de la galerie, qu'il reconnut l'endroit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il baissa son regard vers Francis qui lui souriait amoureusement. Les yeux d'Ivan se posèrent alors sur l'endroit exact où il était lorsqu'il avait vu, dans son bonnet rapiécé, un billet de la plus grosse somme qu'il eut jamais eu à l'époque où il faisait la manche. À ce moment, il avait relevé la tête et ses yeux étaient tombés sur le dos d'un inconnu qui partait vers la sortie de la galerie. Il avait alors demandé, de sa voix rauque à cause du froid et à l'accent encore très slave de son pays, si c'était lui qui avait mis ça là pour lui. L'inconnu, le plus superbe homme qu'il eut jamais vu avec ses cheveux blonds comme ceux d'une princesse et ses yeux couleur de l'océan, s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait dit avec un air gêné, que oui. Il l'avait alors pris – et l'avenir le confirma pour lui – pour son messie. Il ignorait cependant encore à l'époque, que l'inverse serait vrai aussi.

\- J'étais là, juste là, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois… Murmura Ivan en se rapprochant de l'endroit.

\- Oui, à ce moment, dans tes vieux habits et ta barbe, je n'avais pas encore vu l'homme que j'aimerai et que j'épouserai.

\- Moi, je le savais…

Francis releva la tête, sans comprendre.

\- Moi, je savais que tu serais important pour moi. J'ignorais encore à quel point, mais je t'ai vu, et j'ai su, que tu étais l'unique pour moi. Que tu étais mon ange à moi, mon trésor, ma raison de vivre… Dit Ivan, le regard dans le vague, mais une douceur extrême dans le regard.

\- Alors tu es plus perspicace que moi. Sourit Francis. Tu l'étais déjà à ce moment-là.

Ivan rit.

\- N'oublie pas que j'étais le premier à découvrir que j'étais amoureux de toi.

\- Oui… Moi, il m'a fallu de l'aide pour m'en rendre compte. Mais je ne sais pas si tu m'aimais avant, ou si je t'aimais déjà dès le début, mais que je préférais fermer les yeux.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, c'est moi le premier. Taquina le grand blond.

Puis, il y eut un long silence durant lequel tous deux réfléchirent.

\- Que se serait-il passé, ce soir-là, si je n'avais pas décidé d'être à cet endroit précis ? Que tu avais décidé de prendre le métro pour rentrer plutôt que de marcher ?

\- Si ça avait été le cas, nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés. Mais le Destin a décidé ce jour-là, de nous faire nous rencontrer par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde. Mais je suis comblé, de savoir qu'une force supérieur à nous, a pu se faire croiser nos chemins ce soir-là. Nos vies auraient été bien différentes autrement.

Ivan hocha la tête. Il prit la main gantée de Francis dans la sienne.

\- Rentrons nous mettre au chaud. Mais je suis heureux que tu m'aies emmené ici ce soir, pour l'anniversaire des trois ans de notre rencontre. Moi aussi, je suis comblé de t'avoir rencontré. Ma vie n'aurait était que vide sans toi.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement, comme le premier jour où ils se déclarèrent leur flamme, et, main dans la main, ils firent rebrousse-chemin et laissèrent à jamais cette galerie marchande derrière eux. L'avenir était devant.

L'année suivante, le père d'Antonio mourut. Si le couple avait voulu reprendre la boutique, ce fut impossible, car le soleil brûlant d'Espagne avait, durant trois ans, fait des dégâts à la peau d'albinos de Gilbert et ils prirent ensemble la décision de vendre la boutique et de revenir habiter en France, où le soleil était moins impitoyable. Ils vinrent habiter dans un petit village, à la périphérie de Paris, à deux heures en voiture d'Ivan et Francis. La vie était plus chère en France, mais les soins étaient meilleurs et Gilbert réchappa de peu à un cancer de la peau.

Les deux couples mariés furent heureux de se retrouver et de pouvoir ainsi se voir plus souvent grâce à la plus grande proximité. Ainsi, régulièrement les week-ends, les deux Parisiens venaient rendre visite à leurs amis dans la campagne parisienne pour prendre un après-midi ensemble. Gilbert retrouva aussi son frère Ludwig, agent de police dans la capitale, qui avait joué un rôle important dans la vie d'Ivan et Francis, puisqu'il avait arrêté et expulsé Anastasiya, la jeune femme qui harcelait Ivan.

Ainsi, tous les six, avec Feliciano, le petit-ami de Ludwig, ils se faisaient souvent des barbecues l'été, et en hiver, les deux restaurateurs préparaient la cuisine. À partir de là, ils passèrent de nombreux Noëls et nouvelles années ensemble.

Et ainsi finit l'histoire de personnages qui rien ne réunissait dans la vie, si ce n'est une simple rencontre, un jour, au détour d'une galerie vide, un soir froid d'hiver.


End file.
